Never Made to Rest
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: COMPLETE: It's been four years since the Pharaoh passed on. That should have been the end of it all, but the gods had other plans for the souls that departed their Millennium Items. Punishment or reward? Their fate is unclear, but there is no doubt that some tales were made to be continued. Gravityshipping (Marik x Ryou x Thief King Bakura) with some Blindshipping (Yugi x Atem).
1. Chapter 1

**_It has been a long time since I've come back to Yu-Gi-Oh!, one of my favourite series when I was younger, and the one that catapulted me into yaoi fangirl territory. I am so incredibly embarrassed about the previous YGO works I wrote as a teenager that it's likely I will delete them from the site entirely; they're pure crap, seriously._**

 ** _So, with a little inspiration from the wonderful Sitabethel (I can't recommend their works enough!), I'm having another go at delving into this world._**

 ** _PS - I am now also on Archive of our Own under the name RoseOfWutai, though of course I will upload any previous works from here under the relevant pseud._**

 ** _16th September 2017 - Edited - I observed the manga timeline and found that the events of the series concluded in March 1999. I've yet to watch Dark Side of Dimensions, but this takes place within the same month of the year, and I've seen a screenshot of a duel in the movie that shows Yugi to be 18 years old during this time. That suggests that the events of the manga took place over the course of around 2 years._**

 ** _What I've written here is set four years after the ceremonial duel, so I have had to age the characters up as appropriate._**

* * *

Time elapsed since that fateful day: four years.

And life had at long last begun to feel normal.

 _Hmmm...this is a pain in the neck. Ah, dammit!_

A slew of rather uncharacteristic curses flew from the mouth of the slim young man sat hunched over a disassembled computer, as he wrestled with the tangled wires within to reach the inner components. The whole inside was sticky and corroded, since an unsuspecting lecturer had decided to perch a cup of coffee atop it, and inevitably knocked it over.

"Nope...this is beyond saving," a soft, well-spoken voice sighed.

This is twenty-two year old Ryou Bakura, an IT technician at the University of Domino City. After graduating from high school, he had gone on to study the finer details of the craft at the university, and accepted a job within their ranks soon after obtaining his degree. He had been in the job for around six months now and felt reasonably settled in.

"Any luck?" Ryou's supervisor, a middle-aged man with glasses named Taro, poked his head around the door. Ryou liked him; he was easy to get along with and he approved of the huge variety of nerdy t-shirts he owned. Taro took one look into the corroded interior of the computer and groaned. "Great. I swear this lot have no sense."

"It would seem so," Ryou grimaced, wiping his hands on his jeans. "It will be costly to replace."

"Oh, no doubt. Don't you worry about that though, I'll handle it. What do you have left to do?"

"I just have to write up about the damage and then I'm free. Why?" Ryou pushed his thick white hair out of his eyes with a smile.

Taro grinned at his colleague. "Take the rest of the day off after you've done that. You've worked hard today, and the rest of the afternoon's going to be quiet."

"Oh! Are you sure?" Ryou looked surprised. "I suppose I do have some cleaning to catch up on at home...thanks, Taro."

"No problem, kid. Get that write-up done and stick it on my desk, then you're free to go." Taro gave Ryou a quick thumbs-up and left the room. Smiling and still a little surprised, Ryou pushed the computer away and grabbed his file from under his feet, starting to make a log of the damage. _I should call Yugi and see if he's free. The cleaning can wait...I haven't seen him in some time._

Writing away steadily with one hand, he dug his mobile out of his jeans pocket and dialled Yugi's number.

The phone rang a few times before it connected with a burst of static. "Ryou!" Yugi's cheery voice rang out. "Great to hear from you! What's up?"

Ryou chuckled at his friend's bubbly demeanour. "Hey, Yugi. I have the rest of the day off work, and wondered if you're available?"

"Hmm...if you give me an hour, I can meet up with you. I'll just have to let Otogi know so someone can watch the place." Yugi and their friend from Domino High, Dungeon Dice Monsters creator Ryuji Otogi, had collaborated in the last two years to open a gaming arcade together, and it had kept them both very busy due to its popularity. "Pub? I could use a drink."

"Sounds good," Ryou replied, pressing his phone to his shoulder and tilting his head to hold it in place. "The Maiden?"

"Yeah, awesome. I'll meet you there. See you soon!"

"See you, Yugi!" With a happy sigh, Ryou put his mobile down and finished writing up his log. _I hope he's doing okay._

After the events of four years ago, relations between Ryou and Yugi had initially been rather strained, to say the least. Neither had adjusted well to the loss of their darker halves, and began avoiding each other, as meeting only served to stir up painful memories for them. It was only recently that they had begun speaking again.

It was still hard on Ryou, though he would never tell anybody. His other self had carried little that his friends could have seen as a positive, but Ryou missed him all the same, his mind feeling strangely empty, his heart lonely.

 _Dammit, it's been four years. Get over it already._ Ryou picked up his finished paperwork and stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Dropping the log onto Taro's desk, he strolled from the department with a cheery whistle that could have fooled everyone but himself.

* * *

The Silver Maiden was a small tavern situated on the corner of the university street, frequented by students in the evening, but at present it was quiet, just how Ryou liked it. It would be some time before Yugi arrived, so he made himself comfortable in a corner of the tavern by the window and pulled a book out of his bag, flicking through it absent-mindedly.

Ryou appeared not to have aged a day in the last four years. His face bore the youthful glow of his teens, though his hair was shorter now, just grazing his shoulders and cut into wild layers, framing his twinkling brown eyes. Clad in loose black jeans and a checked blue shirt over a comic book t-shirt, reading glasses perched on his slim nose, he looked every inch the typical computer whizz, nerdy and a little rough around the edges. His new darker style was a stark contrast to the muted pastels he preferred as a teenager, but he liked it that way.

A familiar voice floated through the tavern, causing Ryou to look up, his ears pricking. He smiled gently, recognising it as that of Yugi. His friend strolled into the centre of the room, deep in conversation on his mobile, a frown crinkling his brow. He was much taller now, having gone through a serious growth spurt, and in his usual attire of tight trousers and blue jacket, he could have been mistaken for his other half at the drop of a hat. Only the softer voice and large, innocent eyes marked him as being the host. Still, every time Ryou saw him, his heart skipped a beat, wondering, hoping, that just maybe…maybe it could have been him. _Because if it was…then_ he _could be…no…don't be silly._

"…Alright then," Yugi murmured into his phone, "we'll do a full count tomorrow...yeah, that's fine. I'll see you in the morning...thanks, Otogi...bye now."

Yugi's eyes fell on Ryou, curled up in the corner with his book, and his face split into a wide smile. "Hey, you! You got a haircut!"

"Yeah," Ryou chuckled, running his hand through his white locks. "Figured it was time for a change." He hauled himself up and approached Yugi, finding himself pulled into a friendly hug. "You look well," he remarked, eyeing Yugi up and down. His friend flashed a broad grin, nodding. "I'm glad, Yugi. Shall we get the drinks in? First round is on me."

"You're the best, Ryou! The usual will do me."

Ryou tried to rack his brains at the bar, hoping he'd remembered Yugi's drink of choice. His tri-colour haired friend seemed pleased with the tumbler of golden whiskey that was handed to him, taking a sip with a low noise of appreciation. "Ah, that's the one. Brilliant stuff." He set the glass down and eyed Ryou with his curious gaze. "So, how have you been? Work treating you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm very much enjoying it there," replied Ryou with a nod as he removed his glasses. "It's nice to have some responsibility...though I suppose you know all about that, what with the arcade and all. Looks like you're doing very well with it, Yugi!"

Yugi scratched his head meekly. "It can get a little overwhelming at times! I love being in this business though. It's so rewarding! Tiring and oh so busy, but I'm like you these days, the responsibility is nice...keeps me on my toes." He took another sip of whiskey. "You've lost weight. Are you eating right?"

"Hm? Oh…I'm fine, Yugi." Ryou raised his own glass to his lips, letting the sweet headiness of rum and cola wash over his tongue. "Must admit I drink more tea than eat these days, but, you know…working with computers all day leaves little break time for meals."

"Make sure you're looking after yourself, alright?" Yugi sounded concerned. "Are you…do you still…?"

"Mm."

"…Ah." Yugi's lips twisted in a grimace. "I guess time heals us all differently."

"I…" Ryou pressed his hand to his chest, splaying his fingers out over the five circular scars that adorned his skin, "I just wish I could have my questions answered, you know? So many of them…and I never got to ask him. You were so lucky, Yugi…to have such a strong bond with Yami. I bet you could have asked him anything."

"…You miss him, huh?"

"Yeah. Do you still miss Yami?"

"I'll always miss him." Yugi sighed heavily. "It's been a few years now though, and my head is occupied elsewhere. He…needed to rest. It would have been cruel to keep him in this world."

Ryou remembered how Yugi had bitterly sobbed that day, his heart broken by the passing over of Yami, or Pharaoh Atem, as his true name was revealed to be. Ryou had never seen Yugi break down like that before, and hadn't since. It was as if stone walls had been erected around him, protecting him from any further distress. All Yugi could do was throw himself into anything else he could find to take his mind off his pain.

 _But as for me…I never really got out of the spiral of depression._ Ryou sipped his drink thoughtfully as he regarded Yugi's wistful, nostalgic expression. "He loved you, you know," he said softly. "And I think you loved him."

Yugi shook his head. "No…don't be silly."

"Yugi…all those times you retreated into his soul room, whenever you needed to be away from us…I could tell. Sometimes I did the same."

"Oh?" Deep purple eyes widened. "You never told me…you and Bakura, did you…?"

"Mm. A few times."

 _And that's why it hurts so much, now he isn't here._ Ryou felt his scars tingle as he remembered. _The teasing, the cruelty…but he always protected me from others. He was always there for me, if I needed him…and yet he couldn't protect me from himself._

 _Dammit, Bakura. You made me fall for you, despite everything you did._

 _I wish you were here._

 _But you needed to rest too._

 _I'll never see you again._

… _We're going to need more drinks._


	2. Chapter 2

_So, it really has been a long time since I've written any YGO works. I've since deleted all trace of my previous ones because my god, they were fucking awful. This is a clean slate for me! No more of my teenage crap._

 _...Says the 23 year old who writes yaoi._

 _AAAAAAAANYWAY. Just carry on reading, why don't you. ;)_

 _PS - A hang-on from my old days of watching the dub and the Abridged Series means I can't imagine Ryou to be anything else but English, so that's my headcanon; his native tongue is English. I've since gone to watching the original Japanese version, which I prefer, but that little preference is unfortunately sticking around._

* * *

 ** _Again, hikari?_**

 _The gruff voice that echoed in Ryou's head sounded disinterested, bored even, which, despite the situation, wasn't surprising._

 _Ryou gave a soft whimper and scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he desperately tried to quell his sobs._ **I'm sorry, Kura. I know you don't like it when I cry.**

 ** _Ugh...such a weak and pathetic creature you are. Of all the people to get stuck with...an unstable little teenager who likes to slash himself up._**

 **I don't like it.**

 ** _Then stop doing it._**

 **I can't stop.**

 ** _...Are you done?_**

 **Yes.**

 _The knife clattered to the bathroom floor, sending a small spray of blood in an arc to join the rivulets running down Ryou's hips and thighs. It never helped him feel any less empty, but every cut brought some relief, if only for a while. His pale skin bore the scars of the many painful years he had endured, ghostly silver lines that crisscrossed a pattern of pain and despair._

 ** _Right, let's clean up the mess you've made here._**

 _Ryou felt Bakura's desire tugging at his mind, and he submitted willingly, allowing the spirit free reign over his body. Frustration emanated from him in waves as he took over, standing from his awkward crouch on the floor and crossing the room to the sink. "You fucked yourself up good and proper this time, hikari," he murmured, splashing water over the wounds and hissing as it stung. A swathe of bandages were securely wrapped over the injuries, and Bakura headed downstairs, leaving the blood on the floor to sort out later._

 _"You'll pass out at this rate," he growled, flicking the kettle on and fumbling in the cupboard for Ryou's sizeable collection of teabags. Several minutes later, Bakura sat down at the kitchen table with a mug of hot, sweet tea, and allowed Ryou back into control. **Drink,** Bakura ordered._

 **I'm not thirsty,** _Ryou protested weakly._

 ** _Do I have to take over you again?_**

 **...No.** _He took a small sip and sighed at the flood of warmth that tingled down to his toes._ **You make good tea, Kura. Thank you.**

 _A soft grunt answered before Bakura withdrew, going silent. Ryou sat in silence also, sipping his tea, feeling his tremors begin to cease slowly, his emotions becoming more his own, his usual self. He knew he would have to clean the blood from the bathroom floor later, but that was fine. It wouldn't tempt him to cut again...he would not be triggered into harming himself unless he had issues at school...or with Bakura._

 _He finished his drink and heaved himself up, wincing at the stabbing pains in his legs, and gingerly placed his mug in the sink._ **Finished.**

 ** _Good. Now get in here so we can talk properly._**

 _Another tug at Ryou's mind, but this time, his soul was pulled rather roughly within the Millennium Ring around his neck, into the swirling, shadowy darkness that was Bakura's soul room. Ryou knew he would not be pained by his wounds in here; only his actual body had been affected, and the "body" within his soul was unblemished, whole._

 _Ryou's darker half, Bakura, sat before Ryou on a large, unmade bed, unkempt white hair trailing over his shoulders, resting his head on his hand as he regarded his hikari. Ryou hung back, wary, to which Bakura raised an eyebrow, baring his teeth in an arrogant smile. "Now, now, hikari," he purred, "I won't bite. Don't look at me like I'm going to attack you."_

 _"You might do," Ryou murmured shyly._

 _"Not today. Come here." Bakura's voice was oddly soft._

 _"...Alright." Slowly, with great care, Ryou edged forward, eyeing Bakura for any signs he might lash out. This was a common occurrence, the sadistic yami taking great pleasure in inflicting crippling pain on his hikari, knowing full well that his physical body would be unaffected. His mind, oh, that was another matter altogether, but Ryou would never tell Bakura just how broken he had made him inside._

 _He eased himself onto the bed beside Bakura with a shy smile. Bakura watched him for a moment, face impassive, then his arm shot out and he grabbed Ryou round the shoulders, making the young boy squeak with surprise. Bakura yanked him, a little roughly, into a tight embrace, placing his chin atop Ryou's fluffy head. As if on instinct, Ryou relaxed instantly, his own arms moving to wind loosely round Bakura's waist. "Mm..." he sighed happily._

 _The pair sat together for a time, neither speaking. Then Bakura piped up, still in the strange soft tone Ryou seldom heard, "What was it today?"_

 _The young boy bit his lip worriedly, a flood of nervous emotion making his eyes fill with sudden tears. "Nothing in particular," he whispered. "It's just a combination of everything."_

 _"You let too much get to you."_

 _"I can't help it."_

 _"It's annoying."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Stop apologising all the time!" Bakura snapped. "You really are pathetic."_

 _Ryou opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it and simply dropped his gaze to his knees. He heard a frustrated sigh from beside him, before a hand slid under his chin, forcing him to look back up, into Bakura's slanted, deep brown eyes. He always looked as if he were frowning, such was the shape of his eyes, but now he looked at Ryou with something close to hunger._

 _"God damn it, why do you have to be so fucking beautiful?" he whispered, moments before he crushed their mouths together, in a bruising kiss that left Ryou breathless._

 _This wasn't new. Ryou had been known to seek out Bakura for comfort recently, and the usually grumpy yami was often happy to oblige, enjoying the release even if he was annoyed at the innocent young boy. He was surprisingly gentle with his hikari, littering bites and scratches here and there, just enough to make Ryou squirm, but for the most part, their coupling was soft and sensual._

 _"I want you," Ryou whispered raggedly against Bakura's lips, "all of you."_

 _Bakura gave a low growl in response, nipping Ryou's lower lip. "Hmmm...I suppose I could indulge you for a while."_

 _"Kura...please."_

 _"Alright..." The spirit yanked Ryou into his lap, letting the boy straddle him. "But I'm topping."_

 _"Of course."_

 _It was so wrong, and Ryou knew it. This man was practically his double, his evil double, a malignant, malevolent entity that caused suffering and misery to anybody that crossed his path. But as Ryou relaxed into Bakura's arms and melted back into a soul-stealing kiss, he decided that if this was wrong, he didn't want to know what right could ever be._

* * *

Several weeks passed since Ryou had met up with Yugi after work. The King of Games was currently on a business trip to Australia, so they had not spoken since then. It was Ryou's day off, and he busied himself with tidying his apartment, his favourite English radio station blaring punk rock in the background. Ryou sang along as he dusted the sitting room, enjoying the chance to use his mother tongue.

"...Hm?" The sound of a faint ringing could be heard over the radio, and Ryou realised it was his work mobile, which he had left on the kitchen counter. He flicked the radio down to a more reasonable volume as he crossed the room, reaching round the doorway and snagging his phone. The number onscreen had the local area code, but was otherwise unfamiliar. Nevertheless, he answered, as it could be extra technical work he sometimes did on the side. "Good afternoon, Ryou Bakura speaking."

"Ah, good afternoon, Mr Bakura," came a soft female voice on the other end of the line. "My name is Dr Fumi Miyazaki...I'm calling from the Domino City General Hospital."

"Oh! What can I help you with?"

"There isn't much I can discuss over the phone, but we have two patients in our care here, that so far, we have been unable to identify. We tried to reach Mr Yugi Mutou first but have been unsuccessful, thus we came to you after finding your contact details online."

Ryou was intrigued, wondering who these patients could be, and why he and Yugi had been sought out. "So, do you need me to come in and identify them?"

"I'd be very grateful if you could spare the time."

"Alright...I'll come straight over." He pulled a pen from his pocket and a scrap of paper. "Could you tell me the ward location, please?"

"Please come to the front desk of the Indigo ward, second floor, and ask for me, Dr Fumi Miyazaki. It's relatively quiet here today, so I should be with you quickly."

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll be there in half an hour, maximum."

"Many thanks, Mr Bakura. See you soon."

Ryou slowly put the phone down, a frown creasing his pale brow. _Indigo...that's the psychiatric ward. Who on earth could they need me to see? Is it worth me contacting any of the others? If the hospital needed me and Yugi, it makes sense that we would all know them._ His heart began to hammer with worry, a cold sweat beading his skin. _I won't do this alone...yes. I'll call..._

His fingers seemed to move on their own, swiftly locating the number he wanted. After a few moments, the recipient picked up.

 _"Marhaban,_ honey," came the smooth, teasing voice. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ryou rolled his eyes, practically hearing his smirk. "Cut it out, Marik."

"Oh, you love it really. Anyway, what's up?"

"Can you come to the hospital with me? Like, right now?"

"...Erm, yeah, sure. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I've just had a call from the hospital about two unidentified patients...they want me to come in to see if I know them and I don't really want to go on my own, so..."

"Say no more," Marik replied. "I'll come straight down. Meet you outside the main entrance?"

"Thanks, Marik."

"Don't worry about it, Ryou. See you soon!"

Ryou put his phone in his pocket and snagged his car keys from the top of the fridge, feeling a little more at ease now after having spoken with Marik. The sultry Egyptian beauty had moved to Japan permanently last year, enrolling at the university on an architecture degree, and finding odd spots of work in a student bar at night. He never seemed to mind making time for Ryou, despite his busy lifestyle. It was good to have him around, after everything that had happened in the past.

The roads were gridlocked, so it took Ryou longer than anticipated to reach the hospital, and even longer to find a suitable parking space. Despite his lateness though, Marik didn't seem to mind, and gave him a casual wave from outside the hospital entrance. Wearing an oversized rock band hoodie, tight jeans and high top trainers, he fit in very well with the student crowd; only the ever present kohl-rimmed eyes and caramel tanned skin made him stand out.

"Hey there, honey," Marik purred in his softly accented voice as Ryou approached, looking a little harried.

"Hi," he panted. "Sorry I took so long."

"It's fine. Come on then, let's find these mystery patients of yours." Marik cocked his head towards the doors and stuck his hands in his pockets, starting to walk. "You coming?"

"U-Uh, yeah! Wait up!" Ryou quickened his pace to catch up to Marik, who was halfway through the doors and peering at a large map on the opposite wall. As Ryou joined him, he quickly scanned it for the Indigo ward. "Okay, we just need to take the lift over there and…head up some stairs. Seems easy enough."

"Mm. Who do you think these people are, anyway?" Marik asked, kohl-rimmed eyes flicking briefly to Ryou before he gestured to the lift. Ryou shook his head, clueless. "Well, whoever they are, they're clearly nuts to be on this ward," he continued. "You don't suppose Jonouchi finally snapped after one too many "puppy" jokes, do you?" He bared his teeth in an amused grin, to which Ryou rolled his eyes. "I'm just messing with you, honey."

"Stop calling me honey," Ryou hissed, jabbing a button on the wall that would call the lift.

"Oh, don't be like that," Marik simpered, still grinning madly.

"You have become a thousand times flirtier since you arrived back in Japan. Is it just me on the receiving end, or do you try to charm the pants off every gay man you come across?"

Marik winked. "Oh, I've charmed your pants off and more, Ryou. Don't you forget that."

"…Why did I ask you along? Get in the lift and zip it, please."

Marik sniggered, sauntering into the lift. Ryou murmured a silent prayer to whatever god might be watching over him in the hopes that Marik would behave himself, and followed him into the lift, pressing the button for the second floor.

* * *

"Dr Fumi Miyazaki?" The receptionist, a middle-aged man, repeated. Ryou nodded in response. "Alright, please wait a moment and I'll call her in."

"Thank you," Ryou smiled, and the receptionist slid through a side door, his footsteps echoing down the corridor. Beside him, Marik leaned against the desk, inspecting his fingernails with a bored look on his face.

A few minutes later, a door to their left opened, and Dr Miyazaki appeared. Ryou was surprised to see she was very young. "Mr Bakura?" she asked, looking around.

"That's me," he replied, holding his hand up. "I came as quickly as I could."

"Thank you," she replied. "Please come with me, and I will take you to them." Her eyes fell on Marik, who had pushed himself off the desk, making to follow. "Will your friend come too?"

"Yes. Moral support, you know…just in case."

"That's fine. This way, please." She held the door open to let them through onto the ward. Ryou fell into step beside her, Marik trailing behind a few paces. "Now you are here, I will explain," Dr Miyazaki said. "Five days ago, the first patient was found in a semi-responsive state in the central plaza, and was brought here. We have had little luck in rousing him to any kind of alertness. Two days later, the second patient was found in an alleyway, in the same condition. Both seem to recognise each other, but other than that, they don't respond to any stimuli."

"And why did you try to contact Yugi, and then myself?" Ryou asked.

"After the first patient was brought in, there was an initial flurry of activity, because we believed him to be the King of Games, but blood tests carried out on him showed that wasn't the case, and a later news report showed Yugi Mutou to be in Australia. Nevertheless, we tried to contact him, to be sure. That's when you came in; we had to reach out to somebody in the hopes of identifying these two, and you are remembered for your participation in the Battle City tournament…it was probably outside my jurisdiction as a doctor to contact you, but we must get to the bottom of why these two young men are in the condition they are in." Dr Miyazaki fixed Ryou with a concerned gaze. "Mr Bakura? Are you alright?"

 _Did she…did she say one of them looks like…Yugi? It can't be-!_

"Y-Yes," he stammered, "I'm fine. Tell me, Doctor…the first patient…he resembles Yugi?"

"Oh yes, very much so."

"And the other one?"

"Well…a little like you, I suppose."

The young man's heart stopped dead in his chest and he ground to a sudden halt, pressing his hands to his cheeks. Marik nearly walked into him and yelled out in shock. "Hey, what's up?" he frowned. "Ryou?"

 _It's…it's them! It must be!_

He could not trust himself to believe this might be true. Tears filled his eyes and threatened to spill over onto his cheeks, and his heart squeezed painfully once it remembered how to beat again, leaving him feeling dizzy and weak. Vaguely he was aware of Marik's arm around his waist, bringing him back to earth with a jolt. "I'm…I'm fine," he breathed. "I know who they both are. Please take me to them."

Dr Miyazaki nodded, pleased that Ryou had recovered quickly. "They are both in the same room…it seems to do them some good to see each other. Just down here."

Eventually they reached the end of the corridor, and Dr Miyazaki scanned her keycard to allow them through. With Marik still keeping a gentle hold on him, Ryou stepped through, heart hammering wildly.

The room was spacious and appeared homely, quite unlike any hospital setting Ryou had ever seen. Two young men sat in chairs by the window, their backs to the door, neither responding to the arrival of the trio. Even from behind, their hair rendered them unmistakeable.

Marik sucked in a harsh breath. "Pharaoh-!"

"Bakura! Yami! It _is_ you!" Ryou cried, hands over his mouth. His emotions burst like a bubble, tears finally flowing freely as he rushed over to them, kneeling between the chairs and glancing rapidly at the pair. "You're back! Both of you! How? What are you doing here?"

He had somewhat expected the blank stares they directed at him, but it didn't stop his heart from squeezing painfully once more. "Guys…come on," he begged, "it's me, Ryou." He reached out with shaking hands, grasping theirs tightly. "Snap out of it, guys! What happened to you? Don't you remember me?" Despairing, he looked up at Marik, who was hanging back warily. "Marik! Come here. They don't recognise me at all!"

Slowly, the Egyptian boy approached with Dr Miyazaki, Marik skirting delicately around Yami and coming to kneel directly in front of Bakura. The white-haired man gazed into his lap, his scarred face gaunt, eyes set dull and lustreless. An odd expression crossed Marik's face as he bit his lip, before reaching out to touch Bakura's cheek. "Hey…mister Thief King...I know you're in there," he murmured, softening his eyes. "You remember me? It's Marik…we created some rather evil plots together back in the day. Good times, right? Come on, Kura…try to remember where you are. Me and your hikari…we're right here with you."

The tenderness with which Marik beheld Bakura took Ryou aback. He had never seen such a look on his face before. Shaking his head, he turned to Yami, squeezing both his hands now in his own. The former pharaoh looked lost, broken, even, staring out of the window steadily, eyes unmoving. "Yami," Ryou whispered. "Yami…Atem. Are you in there?" As expected, there was no response. "It's like they're in some kind of shock," he said to Marik, who nodded grimly. "Atem," Ryou said again, firmer. "Can you hear me? Yugi…Yugi will be overjoyed when he finds out you're back. You remember Yugi? Your other half? Do you want to see him?"

At the mention of Yugi, Yami's head tilted down slightly, and something changed in his eyes. Ryou smiled warmly up at him. "Hey, that's a start!" he exclaimed. "Come on, let's get you out of your shell. If you've blanked out, then we need to tell you about, well, you."

Marik watched him curiously, abandoning his attempts to rouse Bakura for now.

"Your name is Atem," Ryou began, "and you were a pharaoh in Egypt, over 3,000 years ago. When you defeated Zorc Necrophades, your soul was sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle, where it stayed until Yugi Mutou solved the Puzzle, and your soul became a part of his. You had lost your memories and your name, so we took to calling you "Yami." After Yugi gathered all seven Millennium Items, we were able to uncover your history and your name, and allow you to pass on to the afterlife after a ceremonial duel."

A small frown creased Yami's brow, though he remained silent. Bakura's head had turned slightly towards Ryou now, and he appeared to be listening. Ryou flashed him a bright smile. "Bakura! You're paying attention too? Great! Let's go over your history too. You were a famous thief in Egypt during Atem's reign. Your soul, and Zorc's, were sealed in the Millennium Ring, and when the Ring was given to me by my father, your soul became a part of mine. You, er…weren't too kind to my body though, or my friends…had a _lot_ of figurines with souls sealed inside them, thanks to you. But you could be kind, when you wanted to be. You have a good heart in there somewhere." Ryou reached out and took Bakura's hand again, squeezing along with Yami's. "Come on, guys. Remember who you are…"

Yami's eyes travelled slowly over to Bakura, who blinked back at him blankly. "It's no use," Marik sighed. "They're somewhere else entirely."

"You've managed more than we have since they arrived," Dr Miyazaki reassured the young men gently. "So far, all they had done was glance at each other a few times, but you got them to react to your words. It's fantastic progress." She pulled a pad of paper out of her pocket and a pen. "I need to write down their names, please."

"It won't do much good, as there will be no records on them," Ryou replied, "but anyway...this is Atem, nickname Yami, and this is Bakura."

Mr Miyazaki scribbled down their names quickly. "Just Atem and Bakura? No surnames?"

"Not that we know of."

"And how old are they?"

"Um...physically or chronologically?"

The doctor fixed Ryou with a puzzled stare. "Your words were true? These two are several thousand years old?"

"That's right."

She shook her head with a chuckle. "I don't think I'll ever understand this. But I have their names now, and it seems you're getting through to them. You should keep visiting until they start to come round...I'm sure they would appreciate it as much as you do."

Marik frowned. "We can't take them home?"

"I don't think that would be wise. We don't know if they are a danger to anybody yet."

"I would be happy to take responsibility," Ryou offered. "The best place for them will be back in a familiar setting. Yami will come round a lot faster for sure once he sees Yugi." He made a mental note to bombard Yugi with phone calls as soon as he could.

Clicking her pen slowly, Dr Miyazaki thought for a moment. "Hmmm...let me speak to my superior about it. Leave it with me, and I will contact you later, tomorrow at the latest, with a decision."

"Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

The day's events had left Ryou a little shaken, and after leaving the hospital (Yami and Bakura had been eventually coaxed somehow to sleep) in the late evening, Marik took pity on him and commandeered the car, taking Ryou not home, but to Marik's apartment. "My place is closer to the hospital than yours," he explained, "so if anything happens, we can get there quicker."

"Thank you," Ryou murmured.

"Hey, don't worry, alright? They're going to be fine."

"I have to go to work tomorrow, so I'll need to leave early."

"No problem, I've no classes tomorrow. I'll be on standby if the hospital calls...or Yugi, when he picks his damn phone up."

 _He'll have half a million missed calls from me, plus a voicemail...he'll call back sooner or later._

Marik's apartment was rather small and cramped, but as he lived on his own, space wasn't too much of an issue. Ryou stayed over occasionally and was familiar with the place, so when Marik unlocked the door, he went straight to the sofa and made himself comfortable, kicking off his shoes and grabbing a nearby games console controller. Marik clattered around in the kitchen, singing a lively song to himself in Arabic. He appeared momentarily to hand Ryou a mug of karkady, then slipped away again, resuming his song.

"You seem cheerful," Ryou called out over the sound of gunfire from the television (Marik had recently discovered a love for first person shooters). "How do you do it? Stay so happy, I mean."

Marik popped his head round the door, holding a ladle. "I don't know," he shrugged. "It's easier to stay optimistic than it is to get down in the dumps, and besides, I want to make sure you're coping alright…the Pharaoh and Kura being back, and in their original bodies to boot, is a little hard to take in, and I don't want both of us getting overwhelmed."

"Mm." Ryou made a noise of agreement as he sipped his ruddy-hued Egyptian hibiscus tea. He had long since gotten used to the exotic provisions his friend was partial to, and had come to rather enjoy the karkady's tartness. "Thanks for all this, Marik. I don't think I could have coped today without you."

"My pleasure, honey," Marik replied with a wink. "Now, you get that tea down you, blast the heads off a few soldiers, and I'll have some food with you soon." Twirling the ladle, he disappeared back into the kitchen.

 _Overwhelming…that would be an understatement,_ Ryou thought to himself. _This all feels like a dream, but is it a good dream or a bad one? Bakura…Yami…just what are you doing here? And in your own bodies, no less? It makes no sense…_

Lost in his musings, he barely noticed when Marik sat down beside him an hour later, depositing a bowl into his lap, and jumped at the sudden heat on his thighs. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Marik laughed. "Here, pause that awhile, I'll put a film on or something."

"Sure." Ryou put the controller aside and tossed the remote to Marik before glancing down at his bowl. "I swear, Marik, you actually eat your own body weight in koshary."

"I'm not that good a cook to know how to make much else," he chuckled, shrugging. "Besides, it's cheap. Student life is a frugal one. And you seem to like it."

"Oh, it's great. I never turn down koshary!"

"There's plenty more in the fridge, if you want to take some to work with you tomorrow. I've seen the stacks of ramen noodles in your house, Ryou; you have to eat something substantial once in a while."

 _He's not wrong,_ Ryou contemplated. _I just never have the time…or energy…or motivation to bother._ Marik chose a film and they got comfortable as they ate. Marik was a good cook, despite his personal opinion, and Ryou ate quickly to satiety, though his mouth burned from the spice. Marik jumped up to go back into the kitchen and returned with two beer bottles, handing one to Ryou and settling back down on the sofa with his head in Ryou's lap. The white-haired man rolled his eyes, but he didn't really mind all that much. When he wasn't being overly flirtatious, Marik was soft, vulnerable and sweet, and he didn't object to harmlessly indulging him. His free hand fell to Marik's hair, slowly stroking it away from his face as they watched the film.

"Do you think we should try Yugi again?" Marik asked quietly after a time, sounding sleepy.

Ryou shook his head. "No…he'll only be an hour or so ahead of us. He must be really busy. He'll call when he's able to."

"Mm…I hope so. Imagine his face when he sees the Pharaoh again…" Marik yawned widely. "Man, I'm worn out. I think I'll head to bed."

"Okay."

"Come get me if Yugi calls, alright?"

"Yeah, of course."

Marik grinned up at Ryou, leaning up to press a kiss to his jawbone. "Night, honey." He eased himself off the sofa with another yawn, and trailed off to his bedroom.

It was getting rather late now, and Ryou was beginning to drift off also. He kept some spare toiletries and clothes in the apartment in case of an impromptu overnight stay, stuffed in a tiny cupboard under the bathroom sink, which he hopped up to go and retrieve. Marik's sofa folded out, so he would be comfortable enough, though that didn't stop the Egyptian flirt from offering Ryou his bed on numerous occasions. _Tempting, I must admit,_ Ryou mused as he brushed his teeth. The alcohol had clouded his judgement slightly, and he felt the deep loneliness in his heart of being away from his yami once more. _Bakura...I hope you're alright._

"...Marik?" he called out.

"What?" came the reply from the other side of the wall.

"Can I steal the other side of your bed tonight?"

Marik laughed softly. "Get your ass in here."

There wouldn't be any funny business...not tonight, at least. For all that they teased and joked, there was deep affection between the two young men, and they didn't fight to deny it. Such intimacy was alien to Ryou, his heart feeling as if it were handed out again and again, here and there, but the comfort was warm and genuine. He stripped down to his boxers as he walked to Marik's room, pushing the door open gently. The room was lit softly by a lamp, as Marik still got nervous in the dark. Curled up on his side in bed, and without opening his eyes, Marik pulled back the covers to let Ryou slide in. "Thank you," he murmured, getting comfortable.

"No problem," Marik yawned.

"Don't try anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Fuck off, of course you would."

Marik cracked open a lavender eye and smirked. "Not tonight, honey. I've had enough excitement for the day. Sleep now, alright?"

"Mm."

Sleep did not come easily to Ryou that night, his mind abuzz with the day's events. If he had been younger, he might have cried, but the tears rarely came now. Sighing, he shuffled closer to Marik, craving closeness, allowing his friend to slide an arm under his shoulders, drawing his soft, fluffy head to his warm chest. "We have a weird relationship, don't we?" Ryou whispered.

"Yeah," Marik whispered back, "but I love it."

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

_Please note: I have done some research into Ancient Egyptian dialects, but found it difficult to ascertain whether or not Late Egyptian was spoken as well as written...so for the purposes of this story, I've gone with Middle Egyptian where necessary._

 _PS - There is a little OOC-ness from Bakura in this chapter, which I shall try to change as I continue writing, but here, it's appropriate._

* * *

Ryou woke early the next morning by the sound of his alarm buzzing from the pocket of his jeans, making him jerk up with a start. Marik grumbled as his position was jostled, peering tiredly up at Ryou for a moment before rolling over and nodding off again. Rubbing his eyes, Ryou turned off the alarm and trailed to the bathroom for a quick shower, then retrieved his spare clothes and dressed. _No missed calls,_ he thought to himself. _Yugi still hasn't got in touch. I'm surprised. What could be keeping him so busy that he can't even check his phone?_

It wasn't until he was in the car and on the way to work that Yugi's name finally flashed up. Ryou pressed a button on the dashboard, which operated the hands-free calling. "Morning, Yugi," he said. "You listened to my voicemail?"

"Yes," Yugi answered, sounding worried. "I...I had to sleep on it, Ryou. You're sure? You aren't messing with me?"

"I'm not. You know I wouldn't do that."

A deep, shaky sigh blew through the speakers. "I'm lost for words. I really don't know what to say."

"I know how you feel. I was just as confused...well, still am, since I can't ask them why they're here-"

"Hold on, they? It isn't just Yami?"

"No, Kura is back too."

"Oh, lord..."

"I know."

"Listen, I'll get the next available flight back to Japan. I won't be able to concentrate out here, and I was going to start wrapping this trip up anyway. I can be back in about 12 hours if I rush to the airport now. Where are they staying?"

Ryou smiled at the lengths Yugi would go to to see his yami. "Domino City General Hospital, Indigo ward, second floor. If you need anything, you can call me, or Marik's around all day as well to keep an eye on them."

"Oh, thank you so much, Ryou. You don't know what this means to me."

"I have an idea," he laughed. "See you later, Yugi."

"Bye bye."

 _Poor Yugi, he must feel so conflicted,_ Ryou mused, ending the call. _After everything we went through to let Yami pass on, for him to be back now must be a little painful. All that we said about them needing to rest...and Kura too. He wanted to stay around and cause his usual mischief, but was killed. I wonder how he feels now he has a body of his own again, now he won't have to use mine._ He grimaced. _What will we be?_

Ryou had told nobody but Yugi about the physical relationship he and Bakura had together. The secret trysts in Bakura's soul room had been intended to be shared with nobody, but he had figured he had nothing to lose in telling his friend.

After Bakura had been killed, Ryou found it difficult to adjust to the new-found control over his body, and sank into a deep depression, turning to cutting more than ever. It had gone on for so long that he had learned to hide his pain from his friends, and they never noticed a thing. It had been Marik who discovered it, after a drunken night out on the town not long after he moved to Japan. Ryou had become more and more miserable over the course of the evening, so Marik had taken him home, but became concerned when Ryou locked himself in his bedroom and refused to come out. After barging in, Marik found him bleeding profusely on the floor, knife in hand, looking spaced out and completely unfazed. But unlike Bakura's abrasive berating manner, Marik was gentle. He helped clean and bandage the wounds, and made him comfortable, before beginning to ask questions:

 _Why?"_

 _Ryou had never seen such bewilderment in Marik's expression before. No doubt he had not seen such an amount of blood for a long time. All he could do was shake his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Marik. I…I'm such an idiot."_

 _"No, you're not." He grasped Ryou's hands carefully, so as not to aggravate his abused arms. "How long has this been happening?"_

 _"Seven, maybe eight years."_

 _"You're kidding."_

 _Ryou shook his head, pulling his hands away. Marik fixed him with a concerned frown, that quickly turned to shock as Ryou lowered the waistbands of his jeans and boxers slightly, showing Marik the network of scars that adorned his hips like grisly cobwebs. A low string of Arabic curses flew from the Egyptian as he beheld them, a hand over his mouth. "Lords above, Ryou, this is serious," he whispered. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"_

 _"I didn't want to bother people," he murmured, shamefaced. Tears pricked his eyes, but he would not let them fall. Instead, it was Marik who cried. Gloom turned to shock as his friend gathered him in his arms and held him close, sobbing quietly into his hair. "M-Marik?"_

 _"Sorry," he said, sniffing. "I just feel so bad…that you've suffered for so long, and nobody helped you. Let me, Ryou. Something, anything."_

Marik never had to do anything specific. Just by being there for Ryou, taking an interest in him and spending more time together, Ryou began to cheer up somewhat, and the cutting lessened significantly. This was around the time that Marik's flirting began to happen, and Ryou brushed it off as harmless for the most part, until one day…

 _"You seem a little down," Marik commented from his position on the sofa. It was evening, and Ryou, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi had come over for a day of video and card games, but come sundown, they all said their goodbyes and headed off home, leaving just Ryou, who sat on the floor with his back resting on the sofa, flicking through his Duel Monsters deck with a despondent expression. "Hey! Ryou! Are you alright?"_

 _"Huh?" Ryou glanced up and managed a small smile. "Yeah…thanks, Marik. I'm fine."_

 _"Are you sure? You've been quiet all day." Marik shifted, leaning over Ryou, head resting on his hands. "You know you can tell me."_

 _"Hmmm…"_

 _"You haven't cut again, have you?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Ryou…"_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't apologise. Just…please don't hide this from me…I want to help you, remember?"_

 _Ryou tilted his head up, gazing at Marik. "I know. That's why I'm sorry. I should have told you."_

 _"Why did you do it this time?"_

 _He sighed. "I was lonely."_

 _"Lonely?"_

 _"Yeah." He slipped his deck into his pocket and stretched his legs out comfortably. "It's hard being on my own, even as an adult. My father doesn't take any interest in me, my mother and sister are dead, most of my friends seem to forget I'm even alive, and I haven't had sex in four years. I suppose that classifies me pretty firmly into the "lonely" category."_

 _"Damn, Ryou. That sounds rough…wait a minute, four years?!"_

 _"That's all you got out of that?" laughed Ryou. "You're such a pervert, Marik."_

 _"Yeah, yeah." With a grunt, Marik heaved himself off the sofa and flopped down on the floor beside Ryou. "No, but seriously, four years?"_

 _"Yes! Is that such a bad thing?"_

 _"No, I just…figured you'd be fighting people off. You're super hot, after all. Anyone would be lucky to have you to themselves."_

 _"Well, Domino's gay scene isn't much to shout about."_

 _"You need to look further afield. Say…Egypt?" Marik raised a golden eyebrow, grinning. Ryou just blinked at him a few times, face impassive. Marik laughed, but he couldn't see the cogs whirring in Ryou's head, wondering, deciding._

 _Was it worth it?_

 _There was only one way to find out._

 _So when Ryou grabbed Marik's head and yanked him in for a kiss, he was surprised, but he didn't resist, closing his eyes and returning the action with enthusiasm. Their tongues slid together, hands grasping, bodies trembling. Eventually Marik had to pull back to breathe. "You're sure about this?" he gasped._

 _Ryou nodded. His face was flushed from heady excitement, and though his heart was pounding with nervous palpitations, he couldn't have been surer. "You want to help me, right?" he whispered. "Then...just this once...help me forget this loneliness."_

 _"Alright...I can do that." With a tug of the hand, he stood, bringing Ryou to his feet. His eyes flicked over to the bedroom, and Ryou couldn't help but smile._

 _Even if it were just for tonight, he would feel whole again. Would it be enough? He didn't know. But kissing Marik had felt so familiar...surely it wouldn't hurt to take things a little further._

It made Ryou laugh now to think back on it. Marik had proven himself to be a very skilled bedmate, making Ryou's head spin and his throat hoarse from the stream of pleasured cries that shook the walls of the bedroom. They made love several times that night, each time better than the last. It certainly eased the darkness in Ryou's heart, just for the one night, as he lay breathless in Marik's arms, hands tracing bare skin, mouths seeking to steal another passionate kiss. It hadn't happened again since, but it had been enough.

 _A weird relationship indeed._

* * *

Ryou received another call from Yugi just as his work day was finishing up. "Hi, Yugi," he said, hastily filing a report at the same time. "How was your flight?"

"It was fine," he replied. "I managed to hitch a ride on a private jet, so I got back faster. I'm at the airport now, and I'm going to head straight to the hospital to see Yami. Will you be there?"

"Yeah, I'll come by as well."

"Alright. See you in about an hour or so? I shouldn't take long."

"No problem. I'll see you there."

Ryou stopped by his apartment briefly to get changed and drag a brush through his hair, which had become rather unruly over the course of the day, before hopping back into the car and driving to the hospital as fast as he could without getting arrested for speeding. _I hope they're doing okay. Dr Miyazaki hasn't contacted me about being able to discharge them...they may be here a while._

The car park was fairly empty today, so he had no trouble finding a parking space. A moment later, a taxi pulled up outside the hospital doors and Yugi hopped out, looking anxious and flustered. Ryou waved him over eagerly. "Ryou!" Yugi called, running his hands nervously through his hair. "Sorry I'm such a mess. I've been running myself ragged ever since I listened to your voicemail last night."

"I bet," Ryou replied sympathetically. "It hasn't been easy for us to deal with either. I think Yami will perk up once he sees you, at any rate." He gestured, and they started walking towards the entrance. "You look so worked up, Yugi. Are you feeling alright?"

"Not really. I'm still trying to process the fact that this has happened." Yugi stuck his hands in the pockets of the smart blue suit he wore and sighed. "I feel so guilty. Yami knew it was time to pass on, but here he is again. What happened and why?"

"Hopefully we will find out soon enough," Ryou reassured him.

They ran into Dr Miyazaki on the way up to the second floor, peering with a frown at a clipboard in her hands. "Ah, Mr Bakura!" she exclaimed upon seeing him approach. "I'm very sorry that I haven't been able to call you. It's been very busy here." Her eyes fell on Yugi and she smiled. "Mr Mutou. You must be here to see your friend too."

"Yes," he replied. "How is he?"

"I'll take you through; come with me." She beckoned, the men falling into step beside her. "We have seen more improvement since yesterday," she explained. "Both Atem and Bakura have been speaking to each other in a language none of us have been able to understand."

"Probably some old kind of Egyptian," Ryou murmured. "Marik might be able to translate if I call him."

"That could prove useful. Initially we thought they were speaking Arabic, but our translator couldn't make heads nor tails of it. Okay…here we are." Reaching the door, she scanned her keycard. "In you go."

"Thank you," Yugi whispered. His hands shot out and he clutched Ryou's arm tightly, drawing himself closer. "Oh, Ryou…I'm so scared."

"Don't be," Ryou murmured. "Come on, let's go and say hello."

"…Alright, I'm ready."

"Okay." With his free hand, Ryou reached out and pushed the door open slowly. "Kura?" he called softly. "Yami? Hey, guys…how are you?"

The difference in the two young men since the previous day was remarkable. Bakura was resting in his bed, with Yami sat on the end of it, but their eyes appeared bright and immediately locked onto Yugi and Ryou as they entered. Yugi gasped, clutching Ryou even tighter. "Y-Yami…" he whimpered, his voice breaking, and for a moment, he looked every bit the distraught eighteen-year-old boy that cried as his other half departed.

Yami regarded Yugi with a puzzled expression, mouth slightly open as if he were finding the right words to say. Yugi just stared at him, afraid to take a step closer. Ryou gently removed Yugi's grasping fingers from his arm and gave him a slight push. "Go to him!" he urged. "Say hello."

A shaky exhale blew Yugi's blonde fringe upwards, and he nodded, taking a few tentative shuffles forward. Yami continued to watch him, alert and somewhat wary. A quiet, clipped phrase in the peculiar language Dr Miyazaki mentioned came from Bakura, and Yami looked at him briefly, then turned back to Yugi. "Do you remember me?" Yugi whispered, still approaching the bed slowly. "It's me, Yugi. Your…your other half…you used to call me "aibou." Remember?"

Something seemed to click into place in Yami's mind. "Aibou…" he murmured. "Aibou…?"

"Yes, Yami. It's me, your aibou. You're back here, but…you've got your own body again. I couldn't believe it when I heard." Yugi's huge purple eyes shimmered with tears, but he held fast, now stood directly in front of Yami. "Gods, I want to know everything," he breathed, "and I'll have so many questions for you later, but right now, I just…I just want to be here with you. Here…" He slipped a hand into his pocket and drew out his now world-famous Duel Monsters deck. "You helped me through so many duels back in the day," he smiled as he thumbed through it, "and there was always that one card, that one common factor…I'm sure you'll remember when you see it."

Ryou smiled, still hanging back to give Yugi some space. _After all this time, it's still his favourite._

"Look at this, Yami," Yugi said, holding out his Dark Magician card to Yami. "He saved us many a time, didn't he? Your friend from 3,000 years ago, Mahado. He gave his life to protect you forever…he was by our side, always." He pressed the card into Yami's hand, closing his fingers around it. "Do you remember?"

Yami's eyes had been fixated on Yugi's face, enraptured by his gentle words, but now they moved downwards, gazing at the card in his hand.

Then, he smiled. Yugi's hands flew to his mouth, a choked gasp sounding from behind them. Yami placed the card beside him on the bed and looked up at Yugi, still smiling. "It's…all coming back…" he whispered. "Aibou…Yugi…"

"Yami! Oh gods, I'm going to cry!" Half laughing, half sobbing, Yugi tackled Yami to the bed in an ecstatic embrace, knocking the wind out of his counterpart. Bakura grumbled as his feet were promptly squashed, and he shifted upwards in the bed, watching the touching scene before him with curiosity. Yami had managed to extricate his arms from where Yugi had pinned them to his chest, and now held him tightly, his face buried in Yugi's shoulder. "I missed you," Yugi sobbed, "so much, so, so much. I couldn't bear to lose you, but I knew you had to go…but still, I couldn't bear it! Oh, Yami…"

"Hush, aibou…I'm here now…"

Ryou glanced away from the heart-warming scene to address Dr Miyazaki. "Is this the most he's spoken?" he asked in a whisper.

"This is the first time I'm hearing him speak Japanese," she replied quietly. "I am very impressed with his progression. His reactions are through the roof compared with just this morning."

"I knew Yugi would crack him open," he beamed. "If anyone could, it was him."

 _And now…we just have to work on Kura._

* * *

Several hours passed. Satisfied that nobody was in immediate danger from the unpredictable darker halves, Dr Miyazaki retreated, leaving the four alone in privacy. Yami had moved back to his own bed, taking Yugi with him, and while his movements were still slow and deliberate, his speech short and unsure, he was gradually opening up, remembering things here and there. Eventually he became overwhelmed by the rush of memories and sensations, and settled down to sleep. "Do you mind?" Yugi had asked Ryou, who shook his head with a smile. Minutes later, Yugi had curled up beside Yami and drifted off too.

The sight of them together was so perfect it made Ryou's heart ache. Bakura, on the other hand, took little notice. The darker male had clambered out of bed a while ago, and sat on the floor, facing the window, Ryou sat next to him. He had barely spoken a word since their arrival, only a few short phrases to Yami in what was now quite clearly his mother tongue. It was like he had forgotten Japanese almost entirely.

 _Hmmm...I wonder...let's try this._

"Bakura? How do you feel?" Ryou asked, switching to his own native language. That made Bakura's head snap up in recognition. _Good. He remembers from when he shared my body._

"I can understand you," he whispered in wonderment.

"You couldn't before?"

"No."

A broad smile tugged at the corners of Ryou's lips, and he shifted to face Bakura completely. "Look at you! You're speaking! I thought you'd lost your tongue."

Bakura raised a hand slowly, toying with his hair. "Hikari?"

"Yeah, Kura?"

"I don't…I don't really remember anything. You spoke to me yesterday, but it all feels like a dream. I don't know what you said to me." Ryou noted that, unlike Yami, Bakura seemed capable of speaking in longer sentences and with less hesitation.

 _Did they experience some sort of trauma in coming back here? To send them into such shock that their linguistics and memories completely degraded?_

"Well then, maybe we need something visual to jog your memory, like Yami did," Ryou mused, his eyes flicking over to the bed where Yami and Yugi lay together. "If only I could show you the Millennium Ring...but they were buried years ago now. Hmmm..."

He reached out his hand, the left, placing it on Bakura's arm, and the darker male looked down at the slender digits on his tanned skin, frowning. "Your hand..." He picked it up in his own hands, staring intently at the deep, silvery scar that sullied his palm and the back of the hand. His deep eyes studied the scar, as if committing it forever to memory, before he looked up at Ryou. "I did this...didn't I?"

"You did. Do you remember how?"

"It's...it's hazy, but...I think..." Bakura screwed up his face, letting out a frustrated huff, "a tower? A model of some description? I was...in control of your body, and...yes! You had managed to interfere using this hand, so...I impaled it on the model, so you couldn't use it." He scratched the back of his head, looking guilty. "Sorry about that."

Ryou stared at Bakura with wide eyes. "It isn't like you to apologise."

"Yeah, well...I was an ass. Now I'm back here, I better start making amends where I feel the need. Won't promise not to steal things here and there though...I _am_ the Thief King after all," he winked, then sighed. "Oh...it's so good to be able to communicate again."

"Why couldn't you before?"

"I don't know. I just felt...locked in my own body, like I had to relearn everything. It's all coming back to me now though...slowly." His eyes travelled up Ryou's arm, settling just below his shoulder as one of his hands crept up the cool, pale flesh. Ryou couldn't suppress the shiver that followed Bakura's soft touch. "This one too," Bakura murmured, brushing his fingers over the smooth scar adorning Ryou's shoulder. "I feel like...I wasn't the only one that had a hand in this."

"Yeah, this came from the plot you and Marik hatched when you first met."

"Marik...the one who was with you yesterday?"

"That's right."

The sound of the door opening made Ryou look around, though Bakura did not. _His reactions still aren't 100%._ Dr Miyazaki had sidled in, smiling. "Hello," she said quietly, taking notice of the sleeping Yugi and Yami. "How have things been?"

Ryou grinned at her, giving a thumbs-up. "They're both speaking well now," he said, switching back into Japanese, "but Kura doesn't seem to be able to speak Japanese anymore."

"What are you telling her?" Bakura asked quietly.

"Just about the whole language thing," Ryou reassured him.

"This is…English?" the doctor asked Ryou.

"That's right. I came from England, so I'm fluent."

"Remarkable," she marvelled. "The progress you have made with them is simply incredible. I believe they can both be discharged tonight; once Atem wakes up we'll all have a chat and see how they feel."

"What do you think, Kura?" Ryou asked him, squeezing his arm gently. "Ready to go home?"

"Home?"

"Yeah. I've plenty of room for you at my place."

"Is there food?"

"As much as you want."

"Thank the gods…and there better be meat, and lots of it. The last time I was this famished, I was six." As if on cue, Bakura's stomach growled loudly.

"In our defence," Dr Miyazaki interjected as Ryou translated for her through his laughter, "we have tried to get them both to eat, but neither will touch anything. Maybe now they're more alert, you'll have better luck."

"Thank you so much for everything, Doctor," Ryou smiled. "Having these two back means the world to us."

She smiled back fondly. "I'll just check in with my superior, and I'll be back in soon. If you could wake Atem and Yugi, that would be fantastic."

"I'll do that," he assured her. She nodded and slipped back through the door, closing it softly.

Ryou took his mobile out of his pocket, and, while writing a text message to Marik, called out for Yugi, whose head jerked up in surprise. "Wake up, sleepyhead," Ryou murmured, "and Yami as well, if you will."

"Oh…okay. Yami, wake up." Yugi shook Yami carefully, the former pharaoh rousing a lot groggier with much grumbling and eye rubbing. "What's up, Ryou?" Yugi asked as he extricated himself from Yami's sleepy embrace.

"Group chat," he replied, eyes fixed firmly on his phone. "One sec, Yugi. Let me just send this message to Marik."

Then he put his phone away and smiled brightly at the newly-woken pair. "Doctor says they might be able to come home soon. She's just gone to talk to her boss about it."

Yugi's face split into a beaming grin. "That's fantastic! What do you think, Yami?"

"…Yes, I…I would like that, aibou."

Yugi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and Ryou had to bite back a laugh at the realisation that his friend looked quite hilarious with the unshaven stubble that dotted around his jaw. "I think I'll need to take a further leave of absence from running the arcade…I can't leave Yami to his own devices while he's recovering. No, I'll have to speak with Otogi and organise some cover in the meantime."

"I hadn't thought of that," Ryou admitted, "and I won't be able to take a lot of time off. I'd ask Marik, but he has his studies and his job at the bar."

"What the hell are you all babbling about?" Bakura demanded. Yugi and Yami looked at him blankly, not understanding a word he said. Yami muttered under his breath in his native tongue, and Bakura shot back in kind. Yugi's face became even blanker, and Ryou just shrugged, having no clue whatsoever.

The confusion was broken by Ryou's phone starting to ring, Marik's name flashing up onscreen. Ryou put it on loudspeaker and set it on his knee. "Hi, Marik!" he trilled. "It's on loudspeaker, so don't say anything too inappropriate."

"Is that a challenge?" Marik purred.

"Well, whatever you say, Bakura won't understand you anyway, his Japanese is completely shot."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Oh, one sec, let me have him say something to you." Switching back to English for a moment, Ryou asked Bakura to speak in his native tongue, which he did, and Marik responded with a surprised noise. After a pause, he spoke back, and Bakura's white eyebrows rose, eyes blinking rapidly. "You understood him?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, that's Middle Egyptian he's speaking," Marik replied. "I had to learn it during my Tombkeeper's studies. Is the Pharaoh speaking the same?"

"He is…he hasn't spoken as much as Kura has, but he remembers Japanese at least. I'm going to have my hands full with getting Kura to relearn...or he might just start remembering it later. We don't have a clue."

"Alright, well, I can help with the communication if you need a middleman…I guess I can extend a hand to his Majesty as well if necessary."

"Marik!" Yugi chided, though he was smiling.

"Oh, hi Yugi. I'm just messing with you, honey. Listen, Ryou, call me when they get discharged and I'll come over as soon as I'm able. You should let the gang know as well, I imagine they'll want to know what's been happening."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Ryou agreed. "I'll be in touch."

 _"Ila al-liqa,_ Ryou. Bye now."

"He is such a sucker for you," Yugi grinned. "The way he speaks to you, Ryou...though I was lucky to get a "honey" there, he normally reserves that for you." His arm slid round Yami's waist and he leaned on him with a happy sigh, Yami looking down at him fondly.

"Marik's a special case, eh?" Ryou laughed, putting his phone away before turning to Bakura. "What did you say to Marik?" he asked in English.

"I asked who the fuck he was," the darker male sniggered. "He said he would remind me when he sees me."

"Oh, I'm sure he will...in the flirtiest way imaginable."

"Delightful."

"You and Marik used to get on great, you'll learn to love him again."

At that moment. Dr Miyazaki let herself in again. "Oh, good, you're both awake," she said to Yugi and Yami. "Okay, good news; you two are free to go now you're getting back on your feet...that is, if you feel ready to. Atem? Or do you prefer Yami?"

He frowned a moment, thinking. "I...feel it would be more appropriate to...use my correct name from now on, if Yugi is in agreement."

"Anything, anything," Yugi nodded. "I'm just so pleased to have you back, I'll call you anything you wish."

"Then...Atem, please."

"Okay, Atem. Do you feel ready to leave the hospital?"

"Yes, as long as I can stay with Yugi."

"Of course. And Bakura?" She looked first at him, then to Ryou, who translated for him. Bakura nodded silently. "Fantastic. You can go within the hour, just as soon as I get Ryou and Yugi to sign some papers."

"I'm not leaving wearing _this!"_ Bakura hissed to Ryou, indicating his rather unflattering hospital gown, and Ryou made a mental note to rush back home and to Yugi's house to grab some clothes for their darker halves.

 _After all this time, they're back...he's back. I'm so happy I can barely breathe!_


	4. Chapter 4

_There is an OC coming in from this chapter onwards, and I apologise in advance if I've ended up making a complete Mary Sue. OCs never were my strong point._

* * *

"…Family emergency, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, Taro. Just until he's back on his feet, and then I promise I'll make the hours up somehow."

"Alright, Ryou. Don't worry, I'll organise some cover for you. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, everything will be fine. Please don't worry. I'll keep you updated on the situation."

"Take care of yourself, kid. See you again soon."

"Thanks, Taro. Bye now."

Ryou put his phone away and sighed, relieved. He was sure he would be able to leave Bakura to his own devices in a week or so, but for now, he was too vulnerable and quite possibly a danger to himself, barely understanding how anything in the house worked. Ryou knew he would pick it all up quickly though, and wasn't too worried. He had brought Bakura home two nights ago, and Yugi had taken Atem.

Bakura had been rather quiet since leaving the hospital. Some things he remembered (like Ryou's games consoles and his Monster World room), and others he was confused by (the kettle for one, having somehow burned his hand on it at least once). Smatterings of Japanese were returning to him now also, as they discovered when he accidentally kicked the coffee table and swore loudly, but for the most part he simply watched Ryou, drinking in his every move, relearning everything he had lost. Currently he sat on the far end of the sofa with his head resting on his hand, eyes trained firmly on the paused screen of the video game Ryou had been playing before calling Taro. As Ryou picked up the controller again and resumed, a wry smile turned the corners of his mouth up, clearly enjoying the gameplay. "I'm going to be here with you a little longer," Ryou told him, "just till I trust you enough to be left on your own."

"I'm not a child, hikari," Bakura muttered, scowling.

"You've come back in the body of your sixteen-year-old self, and I am nowsix years older than you; you're indeed a child and you've lost a significant chunk of your memories, so I'm taking charge of you and your welfare no matter what you say, Kura." Ryou didn't look at his yami, but his voice was firm, absolute. "It won't be for long. I'm sure you'll be back to your foul-mouthed, kleptomaniac, bloodthirsty self soon enough."

"Sounds good to me," Bakura smirked. He fell silent again, content to watch Ryou play. Eventually he grew bored and dropped his head down, closing his eyes until sleep overtook him. _He sleeps a lot,_ Ryou thought as he looked over briefly. _Maybe it's helping him remember. I guess it doesn't harm him to let him rest._

The sound of a motorbike pulling up outside piqued his attention, and he tilted his head slightly to see out of the window. _Marik? He didn't say he was coming by. Wonder what's up…_

He put his controller aside and got up carefully so as not to wake Bakura, crossing the room and slipping out to open the front door as Marik approached, removing his helmet and shaking out his long golden hair. "Hi, Marik!" Ryou grinned. "I wasn't expecting you today." His eyes raked up and down Marik's completely motorbike-inappropriate outfit of loose white t-shirt and black jeans. "You really should wear leathers, you know…especially at the speed you drive."

Marik wrinkled his nose. "Absolutely not."

"You're bloody hopeless. In you go, but be _quiet!_ Kura's sleeping."

The Egyptian held a finger to his lips and winked, slipping past Ryou with a swish of his slim hips. Ryou closed the door softly and crept back into the house, past a still snoozing Bakura, and to the kitchen where he found Marik peering round the door. "He's gorgeous, isn't he?" he murmured, eyes on Bakura. "Just look at him…he suits having a tan for sure."

"Are you eyeing up my yami, Marik?" laughed Ryou as he flicked the kettle on.

"Who wouldn't? He's a beauty. Anyway…how has he been? Are you coping?"

"Mm. It's been…different…but things are okay. He's very quiet, but I think he's just taking everything in. There's a lot he doesn't remember."

"Does he remember me?"

"He's asked about you once or twice. We'll just have to see when he wakes up." He made coffee, milky and sweet for himself, black and bitter for Marik. "How long can you stay?"

"A few hours." Marik sipped his coffee, swinging his legs absent-mindedly from his perch atop the counter. "I have an evening lecture, and then I'm working till stupid o'clock. Just thought I'd drop by and see how Kura was holding up. Have you heard from Yugi?"

Ryou shook his head. "Merel texted me yesterday, but Yugi probably has his hands full with making sure Atem doesn't kill himself on all the household appliances."

"I'd forgotten about Merel. I wonder how she's taken to their new house guest."

Merel Jansen was Yugi's girlfriend, a quiet Dutch girl three years his junior. They met at a games convention two years prior, and had been together since. They had moved in together six months ago and seemed relatively happy. "I can't see her being too put out," Ryou shrugged. "She likes looking after people. Still though, it'll be a bit of an upheaval." As Ryou set his cup down on the counter next to Marik, the taller male hooked a leg around his waist playfully, tugging him closer. "Excuse me," Ryou laughed. "What gives?"

"Nothing, really." Marik settled his hands on Ryou's hips and leaned in, nudging their noses together as his fingers slid ever so slightly under the bottom of his shirt. Ryou shivered, aware of the scars marring his skin, but Marik's touch was gentle as he traced the silvery ridges. "You're just irresistible."

"You wanted to be all over Kura a minute ago."

"You can share me," Marik winked suggestively.

"Come off it."

""Come" being the operative word."

"Can you even go a single day without trying to get into my pants?"

"If I did, you'd wonder what was wrong with me."

Ryou couldn't help but laugh at their position. "What the hell even are we, Marik?"

"Hmmm...whatever you want us to be." Before Ryou could even blush, he continued, "Look, all this...I know you brush it off as nothing, but I...I just can't help it, you know? My head's been all over the place ever since Bakura came back." He scratched his head, as if to illustrate his point. "Can I confess something to you?"

"Of course."

Marik's lavender eyes darted to the side, spying the still sleeping Bakura. "We, uh...during Battle City, before the first duel of the finals...you never remembered anything when Kura took over your body, but I had you on lockdown as well, just in case-"

"Marik, quit stuttering and get to the point."

"Alright, alright! Me and Kura fucked!" Now it was Marik's turn to blush, as Ryou stared at him with wide eyes. "I swear, it wasn't supposed to happen, but it just did. I've no explanation for it. I'm sorry."

Ryou averted his eyes. "So you've had both of us."

"Yep."

"I, um...don't really know what to say, Marik."

"Are you upset with me?"

"Should I be?"

Marik's voice was a fearful whisper. "I know you love him too."

Ryou pulled away sharply. _Has Yugi said something to him?_ He snatched up his cup and turned his back, clutching it in trembling hands. Marik spoke again, "When I embedded some of my consciousness into you four years ago, I felt it. I felt the emotions that you gave off. Despite everything he did to you, I could tell you loved him. Afterwards, I...I felt so awful for using you the way I did, the way Kura did. That's why...that's why I latched onto you when I moved here, Ryou...I wanted to make it up to you, be your friend."

Ryou snorted bitterly. "I'm just a replacement for him."

"No, not at all."

"Don't lie, Marik. It makes sense now. You've only been flirting with me because you couldn't have Kura." His voice was rising now. _Why am I so angry?_ "I made a mistake in letting myself open up to you that night. I tried so hard to act like everything was normal afterwards, but I just kept getting reeled in, again and again. All this flirting? I might just have been lapping it up! But that's easy to do when you're as alone as I've been."

"Ryou," Marik urged, "please, keep your voice down."

"Why bother? You only came here for him anyway."

"Ryou! Stop it!"

"It's alright. I'm used to being used now."

"I said stop it!" Marik's voice trembled and broke. Ryou turned around to see his friend pressing a hand firmly over his mouth, anguished tears spilling onto his cheeks. "Please…" Marik sobbed, "don't say such things…please…"

 _Oh god, I made him cry. I never wanted to see him cry again._ A twist of guilt pained Ryou's heart, each sniff and sob sending icy knives through him. He took a step forward, meaning to comfort Marik, but anger took over again. _I need to just…get away and think for a while._

"Stay here with Kura," he muttered. "Just…for an hour or so."

"W-What?"

But Ryou was already leaving the kitchen. A few seconds later, Marik heard the front door slam.

* * *

There was only one person that was going to understand Ryou's predicament, even a little. Before he knew it, he was pulling the car up to a detached house on the outskirts of the city.

Yugi had moved out of his grandfather's game shop around the time he opened the arcade, opting for somewhere unassuming and modest in the hopes that he would go a little more undetected, though his fame made it difficult. Ryou had visited a handful of times to play games with him and knew the place well.

After a few brief knocks, Merel opened the door. She was only slightly taller than Yugi, and shared his taste for dark clothing, clad in a floor-length black maxi dress, her wrists adorned with numerous black and silver bracelets. She gazed at Ryou from beneath a thick fringe of fluttering eyelashes, and he had to admit, despite his preferences, that she was a very beautiful young woman. _Yugi really is punching above his weight with this one._

"Hi there, Ryou," she smiled, flicking her wavy, vibrant cerise hair over her shoulder. "We weren't expecting anybody today."

"I'm sorry, Merel," he replied softly. "I just needed to see Yugi, if he's around."

"Don't apologise! Come in, I'll put some tea on." Merel held the door open wider, allowing Ryou to slip inside. "Yugi!" she called up the stairs. "You've got company!"

A few seconds later, Yugi's head popped over the top of the mezzanine level, where Ryou knew he kept his expansive games collection. "Oh! Ryou! I'll be down in a moment, hold on."

"I'll be in the sitting room," Ryou smiled. Merel gave him a thumbs-up and a nod, before turning on her heel to head towards the kitchen. Making himself comfortable in the armchair he usually commandeered during his visits, Ryou allowed himself to relax a little since leaving the house. _I hope I didn't freak Marik out too much. I do feel bad now._

Yugi wandered in at that moment, looking tired but cheerful, hands in his pockets. "Hey," he grinned, dropping down into the armchair opposite. "How are things? I didn't expect to see you without Bakura."

Ryou clenched his jaw. "He's with Marik. That's kind of the reason I'm here."

"Oh?"

"Where's Yami- ah, I mean, Atem?"

"He's sleeping. He sleeps a lot…does Bakura do the same thing?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Hmmm…odd. I guess we can just leave them to it though, it won't hurt them." Yugi pulled his legs up and regarded Ryou with his large, dark eyes. "Tell me what's wrong. You look agitated."

The white-haired young man tried not to drag his explanation on, but emotions got the better of him, and soon he was bursting out with every little detail, leaving nothing to chance. Yugi just listened, thumb in his mouth thoughtfully. Merel reappeared just as he was finishing his tirade, and she looked surprised to see the usually mild Ryou visibly upset, but she said nothing, simply handed him a mug of tea with a sympathetic expression. "Oh, Merel," Yugi piped up, "could you please check on Atem for me? He was still sleeping, last I checked."

A flicker of hardness crossed her face, but she nodded and left the room, brushing her hand over Yugi's as she went. Yugi sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Having Atem with us has been difficult."

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Merel, she…I think she feels a little threatened by the thought of someone competing for my attention. Not that he's knowingly competing at all, but he's walked into her life and suddenly needs me in a way she doesn't. She must be overwhelmed, and I don't really blame her. I'll be sure to make it up to her later…but anyway, you don't need to be burdened with my problems, you came here to talk about you. And I don't think I've ever seen you this upset before."

"I don't know what made me do it," Ryou moaned. "He didn't deserve to be yelled at like that. I've probably traumatised the poor guy."

"I still can't believe you slept with him. You're not joking with me?"

"No…sorry I never told you till now."

"It's alright. I don't need to be privy to your sex life," Yugi chuckled. "I can see how this could be awkward now though. You've all been messing around with each other, and now it's out in the open, you're confused…and a tad jealous, if I may suggest."

"Jealous?"

"Why wouldn't you be? I can see now that you've been in love with Bakura for some time. With Marik's revelation, you're probably wondering how he can be so affectionate to you without seeing Bakura in you. Am I right?"

"Damn, Yugi…you should be a psychologist or something."

The shorter man laughed heartily. "I prefer my games too much. No, I just want to help you, Ryou." He leaned forward, interlacing his fingers. "What do you want?"

"I…I don't know."

"Well, it's obvious you're very lonely. Don't you feel like Marik might be offering you the chance to cast off that loneliness? He's done it once before…wouldn't you like that to be a more permanent fixture in your life? I've seen the way he acts around you. He adores you. Whatever feelings he has for Bakura, they're nothing compared to the love he showers you with."

Ryou pondered this as he sipped his tea. _I…I do like Marik. A lot. He's sweet, and kind, and nothing like the sadistic boy he used to be. I just…can't forget what I had with Kura. It's so hard._ Soft footsteps broke his train of thought, and he looked up to see Atem trailing in, looking ruffled from sleep. "Hi, Atem," he smiled.

"Ryou," he smiled back. "Good to see you."

"Likewise. How are you feeling?"

"I'm…improving. Thank you for asking."

 _Always so polite._ Ryou watched with mild amusement as Yugi immediately jumped up and offered Atem his seat, which he took with a murmur of thanks. Yugi perched himself on the arm and leaned in close, smiling fondly at his yami. _I don't think I'm the only one with conflicted feelings here._

* * *

By the time Ryou returned home, Bakura was awake, as he could tell from the murmured conversation from the kitchen in a language he didn't understand. Tossing his car keys haphazardly, he closed the front door and made his way to the kitchen, finding Bakura sitting at the table, Marik still perched on the counter. His eyes were red and sore-looking, his once elegant layer of kohl smudged, but his voice was steady as he spoke softly in Middle Egyptian to Bakura, who nodded, eyes averted. "Hi," Ryou said quietly, standing somewhat awkwardly in the doorway. "Sorry I took off like that."

Marik fixed his eyes on Ryou. "Have you calmed down?"

"Yes."

"Can we talk now?"

"Sure."

Bakura looked between Marik and Ryou blankly, then sighed and heaved himself up, slipping around Ryou to sit back in the living room. "Sorry, Kura," Ryou called after him in English. "I'll speak to you afterwards."

"Whatever," he growled.

Ryou chuckled, shaking his head. Marik blinked at him, an eyebrow raised questioningly. "I told him we'd chat after we're done," Ryou explained.

"Ah."

"The amount of people you took control of, I'm surprised you never picked up English from one of them."

"Maybe I should learn it."

"How many languages can you speak, anyway?"

"Erm..." Marik held up his hands, counting his fingers. "Egyptian Arabic, Middle Egyptian, Afrikaans, Farsi, Japanese, Mandarin Chinese, Cantonese, Urdu, Hindi, Thai, Portuguese...oh yeah, Spanish and German." He shrugged. "I travelled a lot with the Ghouls."

"That's impressive."

"Thank you."

"Anyway..." Ryou held his arms out expectantly. "Come here." A wide smile lit up Marik's tanned face, and he jumped off the counter, practically running into Ryou's arms. Ryou didn't embrace him fully, knowing Marik's reservations about having his back touched, but he rested one hand on his shoulder, the other on his very lower back where there were no scars. Marik sighed, snuggling in close and burying his head in Ryou's hair. "Mm...what's brought this on?" he asked softly.

"I want to apologise properly," Ryou replied. "I've had some time to mull everything over, and I've realised I was being selfish. I wanted Kura to myself and couldn't handle the thought that you'd had him too."

"I never meant to upset you," Marik whispered.

"I know, Marik."

Marik pulled back, eyes shimmering with tears that smudged his kohl further. "I meant what I said. It doesn't matter that you look like him. I want _you._ Both of you. And that's been difficult for me to accept. And I can't stand to hurt you any more than I previously have. Words can cut so much deeper than a knife to your shoulder ever could."

"Marik..." Ryou gently wiped the Egyptian's cheeks. "I was a fool. I was jealous. Knowing my body was used for so much...gods, Marik, I'm so sorry...that's all in the past now, so let's forget it and-"

He would have continued speaking, but Marik's lips were on his own now, insistent and brimming with adoration. All coherent thought was lost to Ryou as he tangled his hands in Marik's hair and crushed their bodies together, panting every time their mouths disconnected.

"I...oh gods- ah! Don't stop..."

Marik's hands were everywhere, skimming over Ryou's shoulders and down his back, tracing round scarred hips and sliding up his shirt, relishing the feel of his heated skin under his fingers. Ryou couldn't help but moan with delight.

"Can you fucking not!" Bakura shouted from the living room. Ryou broke away from Marik with a giggle, but Marik silenced him with another kiss, hands busy unbuttoning Ryou's shirt and loosing another moan from him. His eyes fluttered closed, unable to concentrate on anything but Marik. "Oh, for fucks' sake," Bakura growled. Ryou looked up to see him leaning in the doorway, surveying the pair with raised eyebrows. "Not that I'm not enjoying the show, but you're making me feel a little left out here."

"Sorry, Kura," Ryou laughed, shoving Marik away as he quickly translated for him.

"I did say you could share me," Marik winked. He murmured a short phrase to Bakura, who gave a low grunt in response. "Mm...he's as irresistible as you, Ryou," Marik whispered. With one quick movement, he pressed a deep, lingering kiss to Bakura's lips.

 _Oh! Um...wow._ But Ryou found no flare of jealousy as he watched the scene. Bakura jerked back after a moment with a surprised expression. His brows knitted together in a scowl, regarding the smirking Marik, who wiped his lower lip slowly with his thumb. "I daresay, Ryou, that this is the first time I've ever seen him speechless."

"Kura?" Ryou asked quietly. "You alright?"

"...Well...this certainly brings back memories."

Marik's mouth opened in an 'O' of shock, but before he could exclaim about Bakura switching to Japanese, Bakura had yanked him back in, crushing their mouths together for a brief moment before pushing him away. "I'm going to try and figure out your shower, hikari. Try not to fuck each other senseless while I'm gone."

"Sod off." Ryou rolled his eyes. Bakura stuck his tongue out and retreated upstairs, leaving Marik to gawk at him, insensate. "Well, uh...that was unexpected," Ryou said.

"You're telling me," Marik replied, touching his fingers to his lips. He burst into laughter, scratching the back of his head. "I should probably head off, Ryou. I don't want to be late for my lecture."

"Sure thing."

"We've, uh, got a lot to think about now, huh?"

Ryou laughed. "Only because you wanted to make out with both of us."

"Well, you're welcome to make out with Kura all you like."

"I need your permission?"

"Of course, honey," he winked. "I am the possessive type, after all."

"Duly noted."

Marik smiled gently, amused at their banter. Picking up his motorcycle helmet from the table, he wedged it under his arm and slung his jacket over his shoulder with his free hand. "Sorry to have been a bother today, Ryou. I'll text you later when I have a break at work."

"Oh, that's quite alright, Marik," Ryou trilled. "You could never be a bother to me."

Marik giggled and murmured a phrase in Arabic under his breath before switching back to Japanese. "Ah, _habibi,_ you're so cute. Alright, I'll see you around." He blew a kiss in Ryou's direction and sauntered out, the front door closing with a snap a few seconds later.

 _This has been, um…an interesting day, to say the least,_ Ryou thought to himself, before a loud curse rang out from upstairs and he sighed. _Surely even a 3,000-year-old tomb robber can figure out a simple shower dial._

He trailed upstairs and poked his head round the bathroom door, noting that Bakura hadn't bothered to lock it. Steam billowed from behind the shower curtain along with a few more choice curses. "Kura, what on earth are you doing?" Ryou asked. "Do you need help?"

"No!" he growled. "A stupid box won't get the better of me – fuck, fuck, fuck! That's _hot!"_ Bakura jumped out, rubbing his shoulders with a sour expression.

"Well, at least you've got your tongue back, and in Japanese too, no less!" Ryou grinned. "Here, let me cool it down for…oh, um…" He averted his eyes quickly, his brain only just recognising the sight before him; a dripping wet, completely naked Bakura, hair plastered to his head and an amused smirk on his face as his eyes followed Ryou's. "S-Sorry, Kura, um…I'll just…"

"Stare if you want to, hikari. It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"What is it with hot guys trying to get into my pants these days?" Ryou muttered, reaching a hand round the shower curtain and fiddling with the dial. The spray of water quickly cooled to a more acceptable temperature. "There you go. Now get back in and stop trying to seduce me."

Bakura chuckled, pushing his wet fringe out of his eyes. "I thought Marik said we could share."

"Don't listen to him, he's just a horny bastard."

"And you're just the patron saint of virginity, aren't you?"

Ryou bit his tongue before he could retort. _He's goading me. Typical Kura. No, if he wants me, he has to work for it. I've had enough of my body being used for someone else's gain._ He shrugged and turned his back, making for the door. "You of all people would know. Now get back in the shower, I've cooled it down for you." Bakura gave a grunt and stepped back in, leaving Ryou to head back downstairs. Sitting in front of his Monster World board, he pressed his fingers to his temples, mind raging with confusion. _What on earth are we getting ourselves into?_

There was only one thing that would take his mind off it all. Reaching for his laptop, he began to write a new game campaign.


	5. Chapter 5

A week after Atem and Bakura's return to the world of the living, Yugi decided to host a Friday night get-together at his house, inviting all the old crowd over for a night of drinks and games. Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi had confirmed attendance, but Anzu was still in America and was unable to find the time to come back. Marik had swapped a shift at work to be able to make it, and Ryou didn't work weekends, so he was free to come along too.

The only problem was deciding whether to bring Bakura, or risk leaving him on his own. The surly yami had seemingly returned to normal now, but Ryou still didn't quite trust him not to burn the house down and/or rob the nearest bank for no reason. Currently Bakura perched over the Monster World board, tongue between his teeth as he painstakingly painted a figurine in his hand, while Ryou sat cross-legged in the corner, running straighteners through the more unruly sections of his hair. "I really don't know what to do with you," he said to Bakura. "I've not left you on your own yet."

Bakura grunted. "It's not like I said I wanted to come anyway."

"Would you promise to behave if you came?"

"Would I fuck."

"You're hopeless."

"I am what I am, hikari."

Ryou sighed. "Look, just…come with me, and you can just sit in a corner with Marik and a few beers, and make out or something. Just so long as you're not causing trouble for Yugi and the others."

Bakura raised a white eyebrow. "You wanna get in on this make-out, too?"

"Shut up."

"Suit yourself." Bakura went back to painting. "I would have loved to see how his Majesty is adjusting to life as a mere mortal again. But I can always stay here and paint these figurines…they're not as fun when they don't have screaming souls trapped in them, but hey, one door closes, another door opens, am I right?"

"…Right, so are you coming or not?"

"…Yeah, sure. There better be decent booze though."

"It's Yugi. There'll be decent booze." Ryou shuddered, remembering the amount of rum and whiskey they'd gotten through the last time the gang decided to go on a bender. The hangover had lasted for days, but damn, Yugi knew how to pick the best stuff to get his friends drunk.

The shrill sound of a mobile ringing in the next room made Ryou shut off his straighteners and haul himself up to answer it, recognising Merel's number onscreen. "Hi, Merel!" he answered.

 _"Goededag,_ Ryou," Merel replied. She sounded a little strained. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. What's the matter?" Ryou shot a glance into the next room, checking Bakura wasn't listening in, but to be safe, he moved to his bedroom and sat down in the middle of the bed. In the time it took for him to move upstairs, Merel had given a hearty sniff. "Oh, Merel, you sound upset. What's happened?"

"It's Yugi," she said, voice cracking. "I think…I think something might be going on between him and Atem, but-"

"Hold up, hold up! Are you serious?"

"Mm. He's been so secretive with me and spends all his time with Atem. Last night he didn't come to bed. I found them both asleep downstairs on the sofa. It's getting too much to bear, Ryou. I must sound like such a jealous bitch, but I need someone to tell me I'm not just going mad…will you please keep an eye on him tonight? I'm going out, so I won't be able to do it myself."

"Oh, you won't be there? That's a shame, you could have met Kura…but of course I'll keep an eye on Yugi for you."

"You're a good friend, Ryou."

"Will you be okay?"

"I think so. Thank you for letting me talk to you."

"That's quite alright. I'll drop you a text tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks, Ryou. _Doei."_

 _Poor Merel,_ Ryou thought sadly, heaving himself off the bed. He opened his wardrobe and perused, lips pursed. _I knew it would end up coming to this, though. Yugi could deny it all he liked at the pub, but he's crazy for Atem. It wouldn't surprise me if they've been sleeping together since Atem got back. It's not my business, so I can't really say anything to him…he's got to figure out his own mistakes. Still though…I do feel bad for her. She must be heartbroken._

Sighing, he pulled out a white shirt and dark blue jeans, and made a mental note to grab his fake leather jacket on the way out, since Marik would shoot him disapproving looks all night if he wore the black leather trench coat Bakura had become fond of back in the day. Bakura was already dressed in one of Ryou's band t-shirts (that he had accidentally bought two sizes too big and forgot to return it, but the loose look suited Bakura) and khaki trousers, so all Ryou needed to do was throw a hairbrush at him and he'd be ready to go, which he did the minute he returned to the games room. "What the fuck was that for?" Bakura grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Neaten yourself up, we're going in a minute."

"Can't I finish painting this first?"

"Kura!"

"Ugh, fucking fine." Bakura set the figurine down and dragged the brush through his hair, wincing. "Ow!"

"You're such an idiot. Come here." Ryou slid round the back of Bakura and knelt up, taking the brush from him. "If you actually bothered to look after your hair, you wouldn't be full of tangles."

"Games to play, tombs to rob, you know, usual stuff, hikari. No time for grooming- oh…oh, fuck, don't stop doing that…" Bakura let out a groan and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. Ryou giggled, continuing to brush gently while running his hands through the messy white locks, massaging Bakura's scalp. "I...haven't felt anyone touch my hair like this in a long time," Bakura murmured. "My mother...she used to brush my hair, but..."

Ryou made a sad noise. "I'm sorry, Kura."

"Don't be." Bakura snatched the brush from Ryou and stood up, a sour expression on his face. Ryou watched him leave the room, then sighed. _Poor Kura. It must be hard for him too._

* * *

Ryou kept hold of Bakura's arm as they walked through Domino City. The darker male didn't object to the close contact, but he did complain about leaving the car behind. "I thought you'd be used to walking everywhere," Ryou laughed, "what with there just being camels in Egypt. Anyway, if I'm drinking tonight, there's no way I'll still be sober enough in the morning to drive us home."

Bakura gave a short grunt. He remembered all too well the dizzying strength of the alcohol in this time. "How much further?"

"Not far now. Yugi lives in a nice area of the city, a little more secluded than where we are."

"All looks the same to me."

"You should be more observant. Look, don't you think these buildings look a lot prettier?"

"Bricks and mortar, same as every fucking building in this place."

"Hopeless," Ryou sighed. Nevertheless, he was smiling. Bakura was in a better mood now, having seemingly forgotten the subject of his past. He felt secure walking beside his yami, Bakura's hands in his pockets and Ryou's pale arm slipped through his tanned one. They must have looked a sight, but he didn't care. His heart was soaring with joy and little could bring him down.

They met with Otogi outside Yugi's house. The dice master's hair had grown even longer over the years, now brushing the small of his back with small sections braided elegantly, though he had retained his love of patterned bandanas. He wore a dark vest and waistcoat, exposing several colourful tattoos that wound their way up his arms, and he held a cigarette in one hand, raising the other in greeting when he saw Ryou approaching. "So the rumours are true," he grinned. "Never thought I'd see you again, Bakura…you've picked up one hell of a tan in the space of a week, though!"

"Original body," he muttered, a little self-conscious.

"Nice to see you, Otogi," Ryou beamed. "How have things been at the arcade?"

"Busy," he replied, taking a drag of his cigarette, "what with Yugi having taken time off to look after Atem. He'll be back in from tomorrow though, so he says."

"Yeah, I had to take some time off work too. I reckon Kura's fine to leave on his own now though, provided he doesn't go out and steal stuff."

"I am right here, you know," Bakura growled.

"I know," Ryou laughed. "Come on, let's get you inside. Otogi?"

"Be with you in a few minutes."

They found Yugi, Atem, Honda, Shizuka, Jonouchi and Mai in the kitchen, occupying any space that could be sat on, mugs in hands and conversing happily. Shizuka leaned on Honda with a blissful expression, and Mai's wedding ring flashed on her hand as she raised it to push her tumbling blonde hair out of her eyes. "Someone actually tolerated you enough to marry you?" Bakura asked incredulously. "Who's the lucky idiot?"

She eyed him with amusement. "Welcome back, Bakura," she said smoothly.

Ryou gave Bakura a little shove. "Mai and Jonouchi got married almost a year ago. It was a wonderful ceremony; I cried like a baby."

Jonouchi chuckled, a pink blush tinting his cheeks. "Aw, Ryou, you're gonna make me look sappy."

"You _were_ sappy, nii-san!" Shizuka laughed. "Like a lovesick puppy!"

"P-Puppy?!"

"Now, now," Yugi grinned, "let's not embarrass the poor guy."

"That's Kaiba's job," Honda piped up.

"Fuck you guys!" Jonouchi rolled his eyes. .

Ryou couldn't help but smile. _It's all so…normal. I love it. It's good to see everyone again._ He sidled over to Yugi, who handed him a hot mug of tea, preparing another for Bakura. He had dragged Atem off into a corner and both were busy arguing in hushed Middle Egyptian. "Those two won't ever get along, will they?" Yugi asked.

"Probably not. If they did though, the world would probably end."

"Hmm, true. Is your tea okay?"

Ryou took a sip and nodded. "Not a patch on Merel's, but it'll do."

"Heh. She does pride herself on her tea making."

"Where is she?"

"Out with some of her friends. Marik called me about ten minutes ago, he's on his way. Bakura!" He held out a mug to Bakura, who blinked at him for a few moments before taking it, murmuring a quiet word of thanks. "Ryou, what have you done to him? He just thanked me!"

"Nothing, honestly!" he exclaimed. "He just seems to have mellowed out a little now he isn't influenced by Zorc. It's a nice change. Still grumpy as ever though." He laughed brightly, flashing a smile over at Bakura. "It's good to have him back."

"Mm. Same with Atem. He's properly back on his feet now...as, uh...you can probably see." Atem had Bakura in a headlock, Bakura spitting venomous curses while everyone watched, laughing. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologise, it's hilarious." Ryou raised his mug to his lips, eyeing Yugi warily. He was watching Atem and Bakura tussle with an amused look, but it wasn't enough for him to tell if anything untoward was going on with him and Atem. Before he could pluck up the courage to ask a veiled question, Otogi wandered in, being pulled along by a giggling Marik. "Someone left a hot piece of ass on his own outside, so I claimed him," he announced to the room at large. "Hope nobody minds!"

"Get off, you massive flirt," Otogi laughed, shaking his hand free. "You're going to make Ryou jealous."

Marik's gaze fell on Ryou. "Oh, my honey knows I only have eyes for him."

 _Not strictly true,_ Ryou thought, smiling at Marik over the top of his mug. On the other side of the room, Bakura had frozen at the sight of Marik, not even trying to fight Atem off now. Marik blew him a kiss and winked. "This one too, of course."

Jonouchi rolled his eyes. "You're such a whore, Ishtar."

"A man can't choose who he falls for, Jonouchi," smirked Marik, before turning to Yugi. "Anyway, Yugi! How have you been?" He approached to give him a friendly hug. "You look well."

"We're doing great, thanks," Yugi smiled. "Do you want a drink?"

"Coffee would be amazing, please. Just straight black."

"Coming right up!"

"Thanks, honey." Marik leaned against the counter, still gazing at Ryou. Bakura gave Atem a shove towards Yugi and snatched up his mug, moving to stand on Marik's other side. A bright expression lit up Marik's face and he leaned down to whisper in Bakura's ear. A few moments later, Bakura's cheeks flushed and he turned away, chuckling as he sipped his tea.

"Well, I think everyone is here now," Yugi trilled. "What say we make our way to the mezzanine? Time for games!"

* * *

Several hours later, an amusing fact became evident; neither Atem nor Bakura could handle their alcohol. Bakura had raided Yugi's wine collection and picked out a bottle of deep red claret, which he and Atem shared while continuing to argue with each other. Barely halfway through the bottle, they were fumbling around for a piece of paper, a pencil and whatever small objects they could find round the house as they attempted to recreate a game of senet, laughing and joking now instead of fighting.

Ryou, Yugi, Otogi and Marik watched with bemused faces over the tops of their pontoon cards. "Crazy," Yugi sighed. "I never thought I'd see the day that those two remotely liked each other."

"Let's get them drunk more often," Marik said, peering at his cards. "Hmm...twist." Ryou handed him another card from the deck, and he frowned. "Damn. Fold." He gave the cards to Ryou, who placed them at the bottom of the deck. "This game is confusing."

"It could have been worse," giggled Ryou. "Jonouchi would have had you playing strip poker had Shizuka not asked him to teach her some Duel Monsters." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, to where Shizuka and Mai were playing a tag match against Honda and Jonouchi. An excited squeal rang out from Shizuka as her tactics paid off and she defeated her brother's monster card.

Ryou moved to Otogi, sat on Marik's left. "Your cards?"

The dice master's scintillating green eyes glittered, a sign they all knew too well. "I'm sticking," he murmured.

"Yugi?"

"I'll buy," he replied, tossing some chips into the pile. Ryou handed him a card. "Okay...twist." Another card was handed over. "And now I'll stick."

Ryou peered at his own cards, nibbling on his lower lip. _Otogi has two cards, same as me, and he stuck. He's likely to have a high hand._ "Stick," he said, turning his cards over. "Nineteen."

"Sixteen," Yugi frowned.

"Twenty," Otogi smirked, flashing his hand with his left, and sweeping the chips towards him with his right. "Well, this was certainly fun. I've never played a card game against you guys that wasn't Duel Monsters."

"Can we stop now?" Marik asked. "If Kura throws one more inanimate object at Atem, I can see him being tossed over the bannister, so, uh...should probably go and rescue him."

"Do you mind?" Ryou asked Otogi.

"Nah. I'm going to nip outside and light up anyway." Otogi gathered up the cards and slipped them in his pocket, flashing a thumbs-up before departing downstairs. Yugi busied himself tidying the chips, and Marik hurried over to Bakura.

"Kura, _habibi,_ leave poor Atem alone now!"

Ryou nearly burst out laughing to see Atem shoved with an "oof!" to the floor, then Bakura sat in the small of his back, swigging from the bottle of wine with unfocused eyes. "The mighty pharaoh is powerless!" he crowed, before dissolving into laughter himself. Marik scolded him in Middle Egyptian, but Ryou knew from the twinkle in his eyes that his words couldn't be too harsh. Bakura shrugged and offered the wine to Marik, who inspected the label and took a cautious swig.

"I think I'll stick to beer," he grimaced, handing it back. "How the hell do you knock this back like it's nothing? Tastes like vinegar."

"The red wines are mostly Merel's," Yugi chipped in, reaching for his beer. "I can't stand them either. You know me though, I prefer my whiskeys. There should be some white zinfandel or moscato in the cabinet if you want something lighter, Marik."

"I'll remember that. Thanks, Yugi." Marik smiled at Yugi, then pressed a kiss to Bakura's cheek and hauled him up bodily to drag him downstairs after Otogi. Atem watched them go, a little dazed, then struggled to his feet and wandered over to watch the tag match.

 _It's time._ Ryou turned to Yugi and touched his arm to get his attention. "Um, Yugi, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course. What's up?"

"Is…everything okay with you and Merel since I last saw you?"

Yugi sighed, running his finger round the edge of his beer bottle. "Not really. We had a big fight this morning. She would be here tonight otherwise, but she was just too mad, so she's gone away for a few days. In her defence, I started it."

"Is it because of Atem?"

"Mm."

"You need to talk about it?"

"…Not right now. Maybe tomorrow, once my head clears a bit." He tipped his head back to drain the remainder of his beer. "What about you and Marik? I thought you two were super close, but he's hanging onto Bakura a lot tonight."

Ryou shook his head with a smile. "Everything's fine," he replied. "He's just excited. We're still having our moments."

"So…is this like a three-way relationship, or…?"

"I really don't know, to be honest, Yugi."

"Has anything happened between you and Bakura?"

"No. I'm a little afraid to broach the subject. It's easier with Marik because he's all over me anyway, but Kura, he's keeping his distance a little."

"What better time to approach him than when he's out of his tree on wine?" sniggered Yugi. "If anything, you know he'll be honest. And, uh…I have a few spare bedrooms if you…need the privacy."

"Yugi!"

"What? I'm doing you a favour." He winked, then laughed. "Do you want another drink? I think I've got that rum that you like."

"Oh, that would be great. Thanks, Yugi!" They stood and made their way downstairs, and Yugi disappeared to the kitchen, while Ryou searched the house for Marik and Bakura, feeling a little wobbly on his feet after three bottles of beer.

The front door was open and a cool breeze made goosebumps prickle on Ryou's arms. He could see Otogi sat on the gate at the end of the path, blowing smoke rings casually and swinging a leg, and very faintly, heard Bakura's voice from round the side of the house. He leaned against the garden fence, arms crossed over his chest and head bowed, while Marik stood in front of him, looking thoughtful. "You need to talk to him, Kura," Marik said quietly.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Dammit, you should know the answer to that!"

"Kura… _habibi…_ look at me." Marik reached his hands out to cradle Bakura's cheeks. Ryou couldn't help but marvel just how gorgeous they looked together. The way Bakura looked at Marik ignited a passionate fire in Ryou's stomach. "I don't think you could hurt him, not anymore. Is that what this is about?"

"…"

"Listen. It's been four years now, nearly five. We've all grown up a lot since then. Believe me…he can take it. He wants you."

 _They're talking about me,_ Ryou realised with a jolt.

"I don't know, Marik. I…he was a messed-up kid, no thanks to me."

"Amongst other stuff. You've seen the scars on his hips. They aren't from you. That's just life for some people, and that's how he coped." Marik sighed, leaning his head down to press his brow to Bakura's. "What you didn't see…Kura, you don't understand just how heartbroken he was when he didn't have you anymore. I was there for him in the end…why do you think we've ended up in this awkward as fuck triangle?"

"Because you're a horny bastard," Bakura muttered.

"…Okay, I'll give you that one," chuckled Marik. "Look…I know you'd rather die than admit how you feel about anyone, let alone me or Ryou, but I will force _our_ feelings down your throat or die myself trying, till you accept them. How does that sound?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Gods, you're annoying, Ishtar." Tilting his head up, he pressed his lips to Marik's, eliciting a soft moan from the sandy-haired Egyptian. The moment passed quickly and Bakura gave Marik a little push backwards. "There better be some unoccupied bedrooms in this place, because I'll be damned if I pass up the opportunity to have drunk sex for the first time in over 3,000 years."

"We'd best go find Ryou then," Marik winked.

"We?"

"Come now, honey, you don't expect any of us to miss out on the show, right?"

Bakura muttered in Middle Egyptian under his breath, and Marik laughed. Ryou had heard enough, and slipped quickly back into the house.

 _Trust Marik to be able to wrangle out from Kura what I can't. I guess it makes sense though. He always had difficulty telling me anything particularly emotive. Maybe because it was like looking at himself? I don't know. Either way, I'm not complaining. I don't mind leaving the talking to Marik._

 _Now, where will Yugi be? He was in the kitchen when we came downstairs, and I could do with that rum._

More hushed conversation filtered through from the kitchen, followed by the sound of glass shattering on the tiled floor. Ryou poked his head round the kitchen door, just in time to see Yugi shoving Atem up against the counter to claim his mouth hungrily.

 _What is it with me and seeing and hearing stuff I shouldn't tonight?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Things will start to get a bit steamier from here on out - you have been warned!_

 _Also, you might have noticed I've been scattering a few Arabic words here and there. I like the idea of it, kind of makes Marik a little more genuinely like someone from outside Japan; however, despite my research, I have had some difficulty in ensuring the accuracy of some of the words or phrases I've used, so if anything needs to be changed and you've got a better grasp of Arabic than me, please let me know and I will go back and change it as appropriate._

* * *

Ryou knew he should say something, but his tongue seemed to have become stuck to the roof of his mouth, his feet planted firmly on the floor and rendering him incapable of moving. The desperation with which Yugi and Atem kissed before him was like nothing he had ever seen or experienced before. Yugi tore his mouth from Atem's to latch onto the darker male's throat; Ryou saw his teeth clamp down on the tanned skin and Atem moaned, deep and throaty, a sound that made fire surge through Ryou's veins and caused the front of his jeans to suddenly feel rather tight.

 _Damn, this is hot. But, um...I should get out of here before they spot me._

"Yuug!" Jonouchi's voice rang out over the raucous laughter coming from the mezzanine. Yugi and Atem pulled back from each other quickly, and Ryou had no chance to hide before Yugi's wide eyes met his.

"Oh, crap." Yugi pressed a hand over his mouth. He hurried past Ryou without another word, clattering upstairs.

Atem blinked a few times at Ryou, not quite registering what was going on. His drunken mind finally caught up a few seconds later and he swore under his breath, facepalming. "I can't believe that just happened," he whispered.

"I can," Ryou replied, edging into the room. The bottle of rum Yugi had been searching for sat on the counter next to Atem, and Ryou snatched it up with one hand, locating a glass with the other. "He's been smitten with you ever since you came back." Pouring a generous amount into the glass, he topped up with cola and took a long drink. "Atem, you can't let this carry on...not yet, at least. It's not fair on Merel."

"I know," he sighed. "Believe me, I know. She's made it quite clear she doesn't like having me around, and she's right to feel that way. Dammit, Ryou, I've been selfish. It must have been so obvious."

"Erm...just a little."

"What can I do?"

Ryou offered his now half-empty glass to Atem, who drained the rest in one shuddering gulp. "I don't know," admitted Ryou, refilling the glass. "But you're not a Pharaoh anymore, so you can't just snap your fingers and take what you want. I'm not saying that's what you've done, but just bear that in mind. This is a real, long term relationship that's at stake. Yugi should decide who he wants, you or her. It has to be left with him. You love him, I know. This must be difficult for you. I'm here for you if you need to talk."

Atem grimaced, but he nodded in agreement. He grabbed a glass for himself and filled it halfway with rum, topping up with cola. "I'm going to need a lot of this tonight."

"I promise we'll be gentle if we have to carry you to bed," Ryou laughed.

"I appreciate that. Thank you."

 _Oh, Atem. I hope you and Yugi are prepared for the fallout._

"There he is! _Habiiibiii!"_

Slender, tanned arms slid round Ryou's waist, thumbs hooking into his belt loops. The intoxicating scents of lavender and sandalwood surrounded Ryou's senses as Marik drew him in close, nibbling at his neck affectionately. Ryou leaned his head back, smiling. "Hi, Marik."

"Quit molesting him," Bakura chided, appearing behind Marik a moment later. Marik withdrew with a giggle. Hey, Majesty," Bakura said to Atem, who watched the scene in front of him with a slightly sullen expression, "I wanna try you at Senet again. Get your ass upstairs."

Atem glared haughtily at him. "Are you going to sit on me?"

"If you ask nicely," he winked in reply. "No, but I will give you some more of this." He pulled a bottle of wine from the inside pocket of his jacket, another of the same they had been drinking before. "What do you say?"

"You're on, Thief King." Atem slammed his glass down and shoved Bakura towards the stairs.

"We're going to be carrying both of them tonight at this rate," Ryou groaned. Marik giggled again and took Ryou's hand, making to follow Atem and Bakura. They found Yugi sat with the others, huddled around a laptop as Jonouchi scrolled. "We're ordering takeout," he said as Otogi appeared as well. "There's a decent pizza place near here. Yuug said he'd pay."

"I _said_ I would pay if you beat me at Smash Bros!" Yugi snorted.

"Yeah, and I beat you in, like, ten seconds flat."

Yugi rolled his eyes, but he smiled. "Yeah, alright. You spend way too much time on that game."

"Says Mr King of Games," Jonouchi retorted, sticking his tongue out. He spun the laptop round so everybody could pick what they wanted.

Mai left shortly after with Shizuka to take her home, as they both had to be up early for work. "It was wonderful to see you all!" Shizuka gushed as she hugged everyone goodbye - even Bakura, who looked thoroughly confused by the display of affection. "Don't get too drunk, nii-san!"

"You got it!" Jonouchi grinned. "Safe ride home, Shizuka. Mai, I'll see you in the morning."

Mai waved from the car. "Have fun, boys!" Shizuka jumped in the car and they pulled off.

"Right. Senet. Now." Bakura grabbed Atem's wrist and dragged him back upstairs.

* * *

Come 23:30, everybody - minus Bakura and Atem, who both fell asleep halfway through their Senet game from drinking too much wine - sat around Yugi's TV, munching pizza and playing Smash Bros. Jonouchi reigned supreme as Marth, cutting down anyone who was in his way. It was Marik's first time playing and he didn't stand a chance as Pikachu. "I am just royally sucking at all these games tonight," he grumbled as he was knocked out of the arena yet again.

"It isn't just you," Ryou laughed, picking up a pizza slice. "Jonouchi beats us all."

Marik scowled at the screen. "Yeah, I'm not picking this little mouse thing again."

"That's Pikachu, you uncultured swine," Honda said jokingly.

"I _did_ kind of spend most of my life underground," Marik pointed out. He reached out for his own pizza, then frowned and looked down. "Ryou, honey, I think you took my last slice."

"Oh! Whoops, sorry!"

"Hey, do you know how hard it is to find vegan cheese in the whole of Japan, let alone a pizza place that does it?"

"I'll make it up to you," Ryou assured him, pecking him on the lips. "And yes, I do know. I've spent enough time shopping with you. You're a nightmare."

"I'm not _that_ bad. Shopping with you for your Monster World crap is worse."

"Hey! My Monster World stuff is _not_ crap!"

Honda nudged Jonouchi and Yugi with a smirk. "Lover's quarrel already."

Ryou rolled his eyes at Honda. Yugi glanced up at him and made a small gesture with his hand, then stood up and made for the stairs that led towards the bedrooms. _Oh, I wonder what's up._

"Excuse me," Ryou murmured. Marik looked at him curiously, but nodded, shifting over so Ryou could slip round him and follow Yugi.

This floor of the house was unfamiliar to Ryou, having never gone further than the mezzanine. There was only one door slightly ajar, the rest being closed, so he assumed that Yugi had gone in there. Nevertheless, he reached out a hand and tapped lightly on the gleaming wood. "Yugi?"

"…Hey, come in."

He found Yugi sat in the centre of the bed, legs drawn to his chest. Tears gleamed in his eyes, threatening to dampen his cheeks. "Oh, Yugi…what's the matter?" Ryou asked gently. He eased himself onto the bed, giving Yugi some space, as he could tell he was a little embarrassed. "If it's about earlier, don't worry. I won't tell anyone." His heart gave a guilty squeeze, remembering Merel begging him to keep an eye on Yugi.

"No, it's just…" Yugi wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffing. "I just didn't think it would be this hard."

"Being with Atem again?"

"Mm."

"I did say, didn't I? When we were in the pub, and you told me I was being silly. I _knew_ you loved him."

Yugi's eyes were dark saucers of pain. "So much…I love him so much. But I would have rather died than admit that to anybody, till now."

"What's changed?"

"I guess…I'm older now. I see my feelings for what they really are. Back then, I wasn't sure what they were, and he looked so much like me…was it narcissism? Or was I just a confused teenager? I couldn't be sure until he was gone." Yugi's body trembled, fighting off his sobs. "And now look at me. Drunk and impulsive and cheating on my girlfriend."

"Was this the first time, Yugi? With Atem, I mean."

"Yes...at least since he came back, anyway."

 _Well, that's better than I expected._ "You have to tell Merel."

"I know," Yugi moaned, clutching his hair with one hand. His free hand went to the pocket of his jeans for his mobile, but Ryou shook his head, grasping his wrist gently.

"No. Wait until you're sober. You aren't thinking straight right now."

"I don't think…I _can't_ think straight when he's around."

"Then I'll bring him home with me, and you can both sober up away from each other. Or he can go back with one of the others. Either way, you need some space to think and make the right decision for you." Ryou let go of Yugi's wrist, instead moving to his shoulders with both hands. "I know how it feels, Yugi…to be in love, and be in pain from it." His scars gave a faint tingle at his words, a niggling itch he tried to brush off. "All I can say is, trust your judgement, and take your time. Whatever the outcome, I'll support you."

"Thank you, Ryou." Yugi dabbed at his eyes with a corner of the bedsheet. "That really means the world to me."

The white-haired young man slid closer and pulled Yugi to his chest in a warm embrace. "We all do silly things," he whispered. "So long as you do your best to put them right, you've tried. You'll always be my friend, Yugi."

The two sat together for a time, hugging, waiting for Yugi to calm down. After a few minutes, there was a tentative knock on the door, followed by Marik's voice. "Ryou, are you in here?"

Ryou looked down at Yugi, who pulled back with a watery smile and nodded, so Ryou called Marik in. He peered round the door, looking a little bleary from alcohol, his kohl smudged. "We need to get Kura back to your place," he said, stepping further into the room. "He's not well at all."

"Oh no!" Ryou jumped up from the bed. "Is it the alcohol? Is he throwing up?"

"Yeah…a lot." Marik uttered a few curses under his breath in rapid-fire Arabic, looking frustrated. "Stupid idiot drank too much without realising just how strong modern booze is…but he got to the bathroom in time, at least. Otogi's with him now, outside."

Yugi slid off the bed, looking sympathetic. "He should stay here tonight," he said. "Don't worry about trying to get him home. It'll be easier if he's here."

"I'm staying too, in that case," Ryou replied quickly.

"Me too," Marik piped up.

"That's fine. Ryou, you'd best go and check on him. I'll sort out a bedroom, alright?"

 _I should have known better than to let Bakura drink practically a bottle of red to himself,_ Ryou thought to himself as he made his way back downstairs. With a touch of amusement, he added, _And after being so adamant he was going to get drunk sex, too! No, thank you._

He found Bakura sat on the front doorstep, head on his knees, breathing heavily and shivering in the cold wind. Otogi knelt in front of him, puffing on a cigarette and watching him carefully. "He's alright," he told Ryou as he approached. "Think he's got it all out of his system now."

Bakura groaned and slammed his forehead on his knees in response. Ryou sighed and sat next to him, putting an arm round his shoulders, to which Bakura murmured a few words, but they were a mix of muffled and slurred, and Ryou couldn't understand him. "Bakura, we should get you to bed," he said softly in English.

He groaned again. "I feel like death, hikari."

"I bet. Come on, can you stand?"

"No."

"Yes, you can. Up you get. Otogi, can you help me a moment, please?"

"Sure thing." Otogi clamped his cigarette between his lips and grabbed one of Bakura's arms as Ryou grabbed the other. Together they hauled him to his feet and made him lean on Ryou so he could take him back into the house. "You're so much lighter than I thought you would be," Ryou commented, helping Bakura up the stairs. "You need to eat more!"

"Blow me."

"Maybe later."

Marik was waiting at the top of the stairs for them, looking a little irritated, but he took over from Ryou without a bad word said, and Ryou headed up to find Yugi, who had just finished preparing a bedroom for them. "I figured all three of you would want to stay together, and this room has the biggest bed, so I hope it's enough," he explained as he smoothed the sheets down. "How is he?"

"Coherent, so that's something, I suppose," Ryou shrugged. "Have you checked on Atem?"

"He's still sleeping. I'm not going to bother moving him…don't worry about us though. He's likely to stay there the rest of the night. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course." A clattering by the door alerted them to Marik bringing Bakura into the room. "Well, what a night this has been, guys!" Yugi laughed. "I'll make a note next time to hide the wine from Bakura."

"I think he had fun, at any rate," Marik grinned, "idiot though he is. I'll stay up here with him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." With a grunt, he lowered Bakura onto the bed; he was already half asleep and practically passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Hmm, it _is_ getting pretty late, I guess," said Ryou, checking his watch. "I think I'll turn in too."

Yugi nodded. "Alright. I'll be downstairs playing games with the others if you need me." He reached out, giving Ryou's arm a squeeze. "Thank you for earlier."

"No problem, Yugi. You're at work tomorrow, right? I'll give you a call later."

"Goodnight, honey," Marik murmured, peering in a mirror at his smudged kohl. "Sorry about Kura."

"Oh, that's fine. Makes a change from the drunk one being Jonouchi! Anyway, sleep well, guys."

* * *

Ten minutes later saw Bakura tucked up securely on one side of the bed, a large glass of water and a bucket close by just in case. Ryou lay beside him, slowly tracing his fingers over tanned shoulders, marvelling how soft his skin was. The sound of running water from the adjoining ensuite told Ryou that Marik was cleaning the remnants of kohl from around his eyes. He emerged soon after, shirtless and ready for sleep. He looked tired without the elegant black layer around his deep lavender orbs, but Ryou still thought him impossibly beautiful. "What are you staring at?" Marik chuckled as his fingers pried open his belt.

"You," Ryou replied simply. "Can you blame me?"

Marik's grey cargo pants hit the floor with a dull _thud._ "You've got a gorgeous man in bed with you and you're looking at _me?"_

"Soon to be two gorgeous men. Quit yapping and get in."

Marik raised a sandy eyebrow. "Hmmm...I could get used to you ordering me around." Smirking, he slid under the covers and pulled Ryou close, making the young man squeak in surprise. "Gods, I've wanted to attack you all night," Marik breathed in a lusty tone. "It's been too long."

Ryou gulped, shuddering at the feel of Marik's hands exploring his unclothed body. "A-Are you sure? Kura's-"

"Relax, he's out cold. It doesn't always have to be all three of us involved."

A deep, throbbing heat surged through Ryou at that. The thought of Marik taking him while Bakura slept beside them was immensely thrilling. It was enough to make him instantly hard, something Marik didn't fail to notice. In a few seconds, he had Ryou on his back, kissing him passionately while one hand trailed down to slip beneath his boxers, grasping his length firmly.

Marik was nothing like Bakura in bed. For all his aggressiveness in real life, Bakura had always been gentle with Ryou. Marik, on the other hand, was demanding and rough, almost theatrical in his passion. He dominated Ryou entirely, and he loved it, bucking up and gasping into Marik's mouth as his heated palm glided over his shaft. His hips jerked upwards, having a mind of their own in his fit of pleasure.

"M-Marik..." he groaned, "tell me something..."

"Yeah, honey?"

"You and Kura. Who topped?"

Marik pulled back, laughing. "You're asking this _now?"_

"Yeah, why not?"

"No reason. It's just funny." He leaned down again, brushing his lips over Ryou's pale neck. "I topped."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Sharp canines nibbled at shivering flesh. "I had him screaming under me. It took a lot to make him anything other than silent. But in the end, he was nearly begging for me to make him come. Wait till you see it, Ryou. You've never seen anything sexier."

"Oh my god," Ryou gasped. Marik's lips crushed against his again, his hand moving faster, faster, bringing Ryou to the edge of orgasm. But Marik was the teasing sort, and he pulled away just before Ryou could climax, bringing forth a frustrated groan from the man beneath him.

"What about you?" Marik whispered. He slid back, pushing the covers aside, and began to pull Ryou's boxers down. "Who topped?"

"Kura," Ryou replied breathlessly.

"Interesting...very interesting."

Being mindful that he was in someone else's house, Ryou bit down on his knuckles to muffle his cry of pleasure as Marik lowered his head, tongue dancing over the tip of his cock. It had been far too long since he had experienced any form of pleasure from another, but he hadn't wanted anyone else. _Was I holding back for Marik? I thought we were just a one-time thing back then, but he really seems to want this. And god, do I want him._

The sandy-haired Egyptian opened his mouth wide and slid down, taking Ryou into the back of his throat in his entirety, making him choke out a gasp in his ecstasy. "Dammit, Marik," he whispered, "where did you learn to do that?"

Marik flashed him a wink, chuckling around the stiff column of flesh in his mouth. Slowly, he started to move, bobbing his head back and forth, using his hands to leave teasing, feather-soft strokes along Ryou's quivering thighs and stomach. Ryou moaned into his hand, going out of his mind with pleasure. He was sure that the violent bucking of his hips and his cries would rouse Bakura, but he slept on, dead to the world in his drunken haze.

"Oh, god! Marik, I…I'm going to come! Don't stop!" Ryou's hands gripped Marik's hair, gasping and groaning as he rode out his orgasm, spilling into Marik's waiting mouth. He swallowed without missing a beat and withdrew slowly, wiping his lips.

"Ah, damn," he muttered. "I don't have any lube with me."

Ryou shook his head, beckoning. "Don't worry. Come here." He tugged at Marik's hand, pulling him up to straddle his stomach. Marik's erect length pushed against his boxers and slipped out easily when Ryou undid a button at the front, deep brown eyes moving up to meet with radiant purple. Marik sighed and leaned his head back at the feel of Ryou's fingers on his aching erection, hips rocking forward in time with his strokes. Ryou's free hand slid along Marik's thigh, enjoying the smoothness of his caramel skin under his touch. He couldn't take his eyes away from the gorgeous sight above him; Marik, panting, biting his lip, bucking into the hand pleasuring him. Ryou tugged him down to kiss him, thrusting his tongue not so gently into his mouth, but Marik moaned appreciatively and responded in turn before breaking away to rest their foreheads together.

"Ryou...oh! Oh, gods...yes...there..."

Marik began to tremble against Ryou, and he knew he was close. He trailed his free hand up Marik's chest, ghostly white on burnished bronze, using his index finger to circle around a stiffened nipple. Marik's breath caught in response, and he couldn't stop the harsh groan that burst from his throat when Ryou pinched the nipple lightly between his finger and thumb. A series of deep gasps escaped Marik, followed by a low curse in Arabic, and then he was coming, spilling onto Ryou's hand, stomach and chest. Such a debauched sight, but Ryou loved it.

Marik exhaled a shaky breath and pulled back, wiping his hair out of his eyes. "Fuck, I needed that," he groaned.

Ryou brought his hand to his mouth, licking the warm, translucent liquid that coated his fingers. "You and me both," he whispered.

 _"Habibi,_ that's so gross," Marik said, but he was laughing. He jumped off the bed and made for the ensuite, returning a few moments later with a damp washcloth, using it to clean them both up. "I really should have taken these off first," he scowled, dabbing at a stray splash of semen on the front of his boxers. "I'll have to go commando tomorrow."

"That sounds pretty hot, I won't lie," Ryou giggled. He rolled over onto his side, watching Marik give up and strip his boxers off, leaving them both nude. He slid back into bed and their bodies twined together, lips meeting in a gentle kiss. "I still don't really know what we are," Ryou admitted, soft and unsure. "I want you, and so does Kura. That's fine with me, but where do me and Kura stand when it's just us two?"

"Believe me, honey, he wants you too." Marik tucked a strand of fluffy white hair behind Ryou's ear with a smile. "He's just having difficulty getting it across."

Ryou cast his mind back to the conversation he eavesdropped on earlier. _Something is bothering Kura. Tomorrow might not be the best time to ask him, since he's likely to be hungover and grouchy, but I'll get it out of him one way or another._ "You're sure?"

"Very sure." Marik dropped his head down onto Ryou's chest, sighing contentedly. "How do you feel?"

"Happy...secure...wanted."

"Gods, _habibi,_ you're just too precious for this world," Marik whispered.

"You're so sweet, Marik." Ryou nuzzled the top of Marik's head. "Can we spoon? My arm is going a bit dead, what with not being able to put it round you...your back and all, you know."

Marik raised his head slowly, a small frown creasing his brow. "I think...I think you're okay to touch now."

"I don't want to upset you."

"No, it's fine. Go on."

A wide smile brightened Ryou's face, knowing just how much this meant to Marik. To let anybody even see the jagged mutilations that covered his back was often too much for him, so the first time Marik had been unclothed around Ryou had sent a little chill down his spine, understanding the deep level of trust between them. But till now, even when they had made love, Marik had asked that Ryou not touch him there.

But now...Marik was all but purring against Ryou's chest as he let a hand run tentatively over the expanse of skin, roughened by the scars that marked him as a Tombkeeper. Ropes of defined muscle rippled under his fingers every time Marik moved. "That feels amazing," he sighed.

"You're sure you're okay with this?"

"Mmm...oh, yes...absolutely."

Ryou smiled gently. "I'll get some oil and give you a proper rub down at some point. How about that?"

"Oh, _habibi,_ I would love you forever."

Ryou's heart fluttered with adoration for the man in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of Marik's head and continued stroking his back until his breathing evened out and he drifted off to sleep.

Shortly before Ryou joined him, the mattress creaked to his right, and he glanced over to see Bakura shifting, a soft groan escaping him. He rolled onto his other side and draped his arm over Ryou's stomach, letting out a deep sigh. The flutters increased tenfold and Ryou could have cried with how happy he was at that moment. "Perfect..." he whispered, eyes sliding closed as slumber overtook him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryou awoke the next morning to a soft, comfortable mass curled up close, soft breaths tickling his arm. Running his tongue round his mouth in response to the fuzzy, dry feeling, he rolled over and buried his head in a still snoozing Bakura's shoulder. The side of the bed to his left felt cool and empty, so he presumed Marik was already up and about. Bakura's heartbeat pounded steadily in his chest, soothing Ryou back into a drowsy state. _So warm..._

The bedroom door opened quietly, and the rich smell of coffee immediately perked him up, making him raise his head. "Oh, good, you're awake." Marik bumped the door with his hip to open it wider, carrying a mug in each hand. He was shirtless again, dressed only in his grey cargo pants. Ryou couldn't help but admire his sculpted form with a smile. "How's your head?" Marik asked as he handed a mug to Ryou.

"Not bad," he replied. "Mouth's just a bit dry. I'm sure Kura will suffer worse. What time is it?"

"About half past ten. Yugi went to work a few hours ago with Otogi, but he says to stay as long as you like."

"Is Atem awake?"

"Yup, he's cleaning the kitchen. Jonouchi and Honda are just about waking up."

Ryou pushed himself a little more upright, stroking Bakura's hair with his free hand. "It was a good night, wasn't it?"

"Oh, I had fun," Marik grinned. He sipped his coffee and sighed happily. "I've got to work both nights this weekend and have a load of studying to do today, so I'll have to head off myself soon. You'll be alright with Kura, won't you?"

"Yeah, of course. Might be bringing Atem back with us."

"Oh?"

"Um, him and Yugi need some space, I think."

Marik eyed Ryou over the top of his mug. "What happened?"

"I shouldn't really say, but you can probably guess."

"Mm. Fair enough. Don't let Atem and Kura fight too much or you'll never get any peace." He leaned down to peck Ryou's lips and then moved to the mirror, pushing his hair back from his face. He dug into his pocket with his free hand, pulling out a slim black tube, setting down his mug with the other hand so he could apply his usual layer of kohl. Ryou watched with fascination, admiring the delicate manner in which he drew the lines around his eyes.

To his right, Bakura let out a heavy exhale and screwed up his face, rolling onto his back. Slowly, his deep purple eyes opened, blinking blearily. "Good morning, Kura," Ryou smiled.

"Nothing good about it," he muttered, rubbing his temples. "Fuck, my head hurts."

"There's water and painkillers next to you if you need them, _habibi,"_ Marik said over his shoulder, looking a little strange with just one eye fully outlined. Bakura grunted in reply and swallowed two tablets with a sip of water, then lay back down with an arm over his eyes. Ryou giggled, shaking his head as he continued to stroke Bakura's hair. The darker male rolled over, nestling into Ryou, tangling a leg with him briefly before frowning and pulling back. "You don't normally sleep naked." His eyes travelled over to Marik, who was smirking at him in the mirror. "You two been having fun while I was passed out?"

"Can you blame me?" Marik winked, sticking his tongue out.

"You don't mind?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"Nah," Bakura replied, rubbing his eyes. "I don't even know what the fuck this is right now, but I doubt either of you two know either. Do what you like."

Marik finished applying his eyeliner and slipped the tube away, reaching down to grab his shirt off the floor. He shrugged it on and tied his hair back in a loose braid. "I need more coffee. See you downstairs?"

"Okay. I'll be down soon," Ryou replied. Marik flashed him a smile and left the room. Once he was gone, Ryou turned his attention back to Bakura, still looking half-asleep and grouchy. "I think Atem is coming to stay with us for a day or so, Kura. Just thought I'd let you know beforehand."

Bakura cracked open a sleepy eye to glare at his hikari. "Why?"

"Because it's my house and I say so. I thought you'd be happy to have a punching bag of your very own."

"…Fine. He touches any of my stuff and he's dead."

"Yes, honey," Ryou giggled, imitating Marik. Bakura rolled his eyes at him, but with Ryou's hand in his hair he couldn't keep up the grumpy appearance for long. "You really like this, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Nope."

"You're as annoying as Marik."

"Is that why we've ended up in this "awkward as fuck triangle" then? You have a secret kink for annoying twinks?"

"...You were listening." Bakura raised a hand to knock Ryou's stroking one aside as he pushed himself upright. Ryou nodded, a light, shameful blush colouring his cheeks. "Dammit," Bakura sighed, "I'm too fucking hungover to be explaining myself right now."

"Don't worry about it," Ryou said softly. "Please take your time. I don't want to make this any harder on you than it should be." With a sigh of his own, he pushed the covers back and slid out of bed, searching for his boxers. "How the hell did they end up under the bed?" he muttered after eventually locating them. Bakura watched him the whole time he dressed, eyes never leaving his pale form. "I'm going downstairs now, Kura. Feel free to join us when you're ready."

"Fuck that. This bed is comfy."

"Alright then. Do you want some tea? I saw a ginger infusion last night, it might settle your stomach."

"...Yeah, sure."

Ryou smiled warmly at his yami. "I'll bring some up to you."

"Thanks, hikari."

 _Goodness, he really is mellowing out,_ Ryou thought, making his way downstairs. The sounds of clattering crockery and lively chatter met his ears, and he entered the kitchen to find Jonouchi and Honda half-asleep at the table, Marik perched on the counter, talking on his mobile in melodic Arabic to his sister, and Atem washing up at the sink. "How many times in your life have you done the dishes, Atem?" he laughed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Not enough," he chuckled, glancing over his shoulder at Ryou. "We didn't do this sort of thing in Egypt. I need to get involved round the house when Yugi or Merel aren't in, though."

"I take it you never helped with chores at Yugi's grandpa's place?" Honda asked, stifling a yawn.

"Well, um...Yugi did try to get me to take over his body and help out when he was feeling lazy, but he gave up when I tried to use the washing machine. I flooded the utility room by mistake and he never let me do it again." Honda and Jonouchi burst out laughing, and Atem's cheeks flushed in response.

Ryou slid over to the sink to put water in the kettle. "If it makes you feel any better, Atem, Kura never helped with anything at all, unless you count making Monster World campaigns. He's pretty good with that, but useless at anything else." He paused a moment, thinking. "Oh no, actually...he makes nice tea. But that's about it."

"Yes, I wouldn't expect him to be very adept at much in this world," Atem sniffed.

"Hey, he's really turning himself around now. Don't be so hard on him. Oh, did I see some ginger tea somewhere in here, by the way?"

Atem pointed to the cupboard with a soapsud-covered hand, returning to the dishes. "Is that for him?"

"Yeah. He's pretty hungover. You two drank a _lot_ of wine last night. How are you even functioning properly?"

"I believe Yugi calls it 'hair of the dog.'"

"Seriously, Atem? It's not even midday and you've been drinking?"

"Just enough to get me back on my feet," he shrugged. "It worked…that and copious amounts of caffeine."

As the kettle whistled and Ryou poured water for Bakura's drink, Marik put his phone away and hopped off the counter, slipping behind Ryou to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I need to head off now, okay? Call me if you need anything."

"I will. See you in a few days?"

"Hopefully sooner. Say bye to Kura for me." Marik ruffled Ryou's hair and raised his hand in farewell to everybody before leaving.

Ryou finished making Bakura's tea and carried it upstairs carefully, finding him in the same position in bed, having drifted off to sleep again. He set the tea down on the bedside table and sat down gently, running his hand up Bakura's arm. He stirred, yawning and rolling onto his back. Before Ryou could say a word, he found himself pulled down to Bakura's chest in a firm embrace.

 _O-Oh…I wasn't expecting this at all. Kura…are you okay?_

Despite his confusion, he said nothing and returned the embrace, snuggling close and savouring the radiating warmth of his body. A deep sense of contentment emanated from Bakura, something Ryou had never felt from him before. For several minutes, they just lay there, enjoying the moment. Bakura nuzzled the sensitive patch of skin behind Ryou's ear, pressing the most delicate of kisses in a slow trail, making Ryou shiver, but nothing was said, nothing was acted upon. It was too good to risk spoiling.

Eventually, Bakura sighed and pushed Ryou away, sitting up so he could grab the mug of tea beside him. "Thanks for this," he murmured, warming his hands around the mug.

"No problem," Ryou replied, noting the emotional walls coming back up around his yami. _It's not that it isn't like him to brood on something, but something is definitely wrong._ He eyed Bakura curiously as the tanned male's eyes slid closed in response to the warm tea slipping down his throat. _He'd rather die than admit anything around Atem…so I guess I'll probably have to give him a few more days. I hope he's alright._

* * *

 **It's over.**

 _ **What do you mean, it's over?**_

 **Me and Merel. I told her the truth.**

 _ **I hope you were honest with her.**_

 **Everything.**

 _ **Ah, Yugi. Are you alright?**_

 **A little upset, but I'll be fine. Did Atem go back with you?**

 _ **Yeah, he's in my games room at the moment with Kura.**_

 **Oh god. They're not killing each other, are they?**

 _ **It's quiet in there…too quiet…I should go and check.**_

Ryou slipped his mobile into his pocket with a grimace. It hadn't taken long for Yugi to come clean to his girlfriend about his feelings for Atem, and she had broken off the relationship immediately. Yugi would likely update him on the situation once he'd finished work in a few hours.

It was approaching four in the afternoon now, and they had been back at Ryou's house for an hour or two. Atem had initially been rather confused at why Bakura dragged him by the wrist out of the house along with him and Ryou, but after overhearing a quick conversation Ryou had on the phone with Yugi on the way out, he caught on quickly enough.

"You two better not be painting this room red with blood!" Ryou shouted, emerging into the games room, before stopping dead in his tracks. His mouth opened in shock.

"Right. Date of birth?"

"Um…"

"Come on, you must remember that."

"July 26th…I think. I'm no good at converting dates from 3,000 years ago, but that sounds about right."

"Ah, fuck, I'm younger than you."

"Hardly something to be disappointed about, Bakura."

"Yeah, well, we've both come back in our teenage bodies and our hikaris are in their fucking twenties now. I was kind of hoping I _wasn't_ going to be the youngest one here."

 _Are they…working together? Holy shit._

Bakura still looked ridiculously hungover, pale and exhausted, but he seemed alert enough as he sat cross-legged on the floor, a laptop balancing precariously on his knees, typing away rapidly with one hand while holding a can of extra-strength energy drink in the other. Atem knelt beside him, gazing at the screen with a questioning look in his deep purple eyes. Bakura had multiple tabs open and he flitted back and forth between them with evident skill. The pair hadn't even heard Ryou call out, they were so engrossed in whatever it was they were doing. Only when Ryou balled up a piece of stray paper from an old character sheet and threw it at Bakura's head did they look up. "What?" Bakura growled, flicking the paper away.

"What on earth are you doing?" Ryou asked with a laugh.

"He may just be breaking the law," Atem offered, shrugging.

"You bet," Bakura grinned, turning back to the laptop. "How else are we going to exist as actual people?"

"Huh?" Ryou scratched his head, confused.

"Documents, dummy. Records. I've hacked into a couple of databases and I'm in the process of sorting everything out. I'm even doing it for his Majesty here, out of the goodness of my heart."

"You don't have a heart," Atem snapped.

"Fuck you, Pharaoh." Bakura drained his energy drink and tossed the empty can aside. "You're going to need a surname. We didn't have this shit back in Egypt…think of a name."

"I don't know!"

"Well fucking come up with one before I give you something stupid. You know I will."

"Fine, fine. Mutou."

Bakura blinked at Atem incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Atem folded his arms and glared at Bakura, who continued to stare at him a few moments more before shrugging and typing, fingers clacking on the keys at a rapid pace.

Ryou just stood there, flummoxed, wondering where on earth Bakura had picked up such an extensive hacking skill. "This isn't going to get traced back to me, is it?" he asked warily.

"Nah. I reset your IP address and tapped into next door's wireless. Do me a favour, hikari, and grab me another energy drink from the fridge."

"Fine. Atem, would you like a drink or anything? I have karkady, if you'd like that."

Atem's face lit up at the chance to have something familiar. "Karkady would be amazing, Ryou. Thank you so much. I didn't even know you could get that here."

"It's just teabag stuff I bought for Marik, but he won't mind if I use some of it. It's nowhere near as good as the home-made stuff, but I think you'll still like it." Ryou couldn't help but laugh at Atem's face; he looked like Christmas had come early. He retreated to the kitchen and put the kettle on, grabbing another can for Bakura, and in the space of the two minutes it took for him to make Atem's drink, they had started arguing again. They had switched to Middle Egyptian, so Ryou had no idea what they were saying, but going off Bakura's tone, he had instigated it. "Kura, stop being an ass," he scolded in English as he returned with the drinks.

"I'm not," he replied. "His Majesty says I can't have the surname I wanted." He repeated back in Middle Egyptian to Atem, who shot back an acid-tongued reply. "Apparently "Tozokuo" isn't acceptable."

"You are _not_ calling yourself "Thief King!" Atem yelled.

"Hey, you're naming yourself after the kid you were fucking back in the day, so don't even fucking start with me, your Highness!"

Atem spluttered in response, his whole face turning red. "H-How...what-?"

"Oh, I found out from the time I spent hiding inside the Puzzle." Bakura went back to typing, holding out one hand so Ryou could toss the energy drink to him. "I was scarred for life."

Ryou handed the karkady to Atem with a groan. "You two are going to be the death of me."

"I'm sorry, Ryou. This may have been a bad idea."

"No, no. Please do stay. Bakura will behave from now on. _Won't you, Bakura?"_

"Bite me," Bakura responded, grinning madly.

"Carry on like that and I will."

"Try it, hikari."

 _Okay, you asked for it!_ Ryou took the laptop from Bakura, knelt in front of him and grabbed his face. Bakura's eyes went wide and Atem stared in wonder. Leaning in, Ryou nipped Bakura's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently. Before Bakura could stop himself, a soft, breathy moan escaped him and his cheeks flushed a ruddy pink.

"I daresay, you have stunned him into silence," Atem pointed out after a lengthy period of silence.

"...Fuck you, Pharaoh."

* * *

Night fell on Domino City, and though the street were dark, they buzzed with activity from the partying crowd enjoying their weekend. The hum of excite conversation drifted through the open windows of Ryou's room, along with a stray moth, which he threw a book at in an attempt to get it to go away. _Marik would murder me if he saw me do that. Note to self, do not throw books at animals around Marik._

Sighing, Ryou stretched out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The evening had been a strange one. Bakura had disappeared into his own room soon after completing his hacking spree, and had only come out to grab a cup of coffee before slipping away again. Atem had made himself comfortable playing video games in the living room and seemed happy enough on his own. Ryou made food for everyone, then took a shower and retreated to his room with his laptop, hoping to write out more of his newest Monster World campaign, but he had too much on his mind to be able to concentrate, like a swarm of flies buzzing in his head.

 _Gosh, it's like everything is happening all at once,_ he mused. _Kura and Atem coming back was such a shock to the system, I didn't think anything else could happen, but then all this with Yugi and Merel, and whatever this triangle is with me, Marik and Kura…it's like none of us can get any peace. And we still don't know_ why _those two came back…not that I'm complaining at all, but it would be nice to have some answers. It's still too early to be asking though. I'm sure they would tell us if they felt the need._

The forgotten laptop flashed up a video call, and Ryou looked over to see it was Merel. "Oh, this should be fun," he murmured, rolling over onto his side and accepting the call. Her face flashed up onscreen, looking worn out and fed up, bare of makeup and her hair tied back in a messy bun. "Evening, Merel," Ryou said softly. "How are you holding up?"

"Yugi told you?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. I kept an eye on him like you asked."

"I'm grateful. Just…" Merel choked back a sob, wiping her eyes. "How could he willingly throw away two years together like it was nothing?"

"Merel…how much do you know of their past?"

"Not a lot. He tried to explain it to me one time, but I didn't really understand. I just knew they were close…but I didn't think they were _this_ close." Merel grimaced and adjusted her hair, pushing a few stray strands away from her face. "It's going to be awkward from now on, especially at work."

 _Ah, yes. Merel works in the admin department of the arcade. So she'll probably be seeing a lot of Yugi at work. I'd completely forgotten._ "You can do your best to both be professional, right? It's not worth losing your job over. Have you told your parents?"

"Yeah. They want me to move back to Holland, but I like it here. I'd much rather stay…I've gotten to know some amazing people and really settled in. So…it hurts so much, but I'll stick around for now, see where it all takes me, you know?"

"I know," he replied gently. "It's going to be difficult at first, I'm sure you know that. But please keep in touch. I want to make sure you're doing okay."

"You're so sweet, you know that?"

"Ahhh…well…"

"No, stop blustering," Merel insisted. "You really are. Whoever's life you're in, you seem to completely brighten up. Whoever falls for you is a lucky man indeed."

"Hey, _you're_ the sweet one, with words like that."

Merel managed a watery smile. "I'd best go now, Ryou. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Take care of yourself, Merel."

" _Doei!"_

The video call ended, and Ryou flopped onto his back again, feeling his stomach turning somersaults. _So much…it's a little hard to take in. Tomorrow is going to be a day of rest and relaxation…heaven knows I need it._

He couldn't concentrate on drawing up his campaign any longer, so Ryou gave up and stripped off, clambering into bed and falling into a restless sleep.

Several hours later he was awoken by a blood-curdling scream. He leapt out of bed, startled, thinking he might need to close the windows, but the screams came from within the house, not outside. They chilled him to his very bones; he'd never heard anything so soul-destroying. _Atem? Kura? What's going on?_

There was a clattering of feet upstairs, and a ruffled Atem burst into Ryou's room, looking around wildly. "Oh, it's not-"

Ryou's face went whiter than white. "Kura!"

Atem dashed from the room and into the hallway with Ryou close behind. The former Pharaoh was unfamiliar with the house, but now they were in the hallway, the location of Bakura's room was obvious, the screaming now louder and coming from the door at the very end of the hall. Together they dashed to the door and Ryou threw it open, wondering what he would see inside.

Bakura was in bed, seemingly asleep, but caught in the throes of a nightmare. Lay on his back, his hands clutched up at the pillows, back arched and body trembling as the most fear-inducing screams erupted from him. Atem grasped at Ryou's arm in shock, his own tanned face paling the colour of curdled milk. "What's happening to him?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Ryou murmured, a hand over his mouth. "Do we wake him?"

"He might thank you for releasing him from whatever horrific dream he's having."

"…Stay here, please, Atem. He will want his space."

"Of course. Don't put yourself in any danger though."

"I won't."

Ryou edged carefully towards Bakura's bed. His heart felt as though it were being torn in two to see his yami in such a state. Tears filled his eyes as he reached out for him slowly, tentatively. _You're vulnerable like this…forgive me, my love._

"Kura!" he said firmly, laying his hand on Bakura's cheek. "Kura, wake up! Can you hear me?" He tapped his hand on the shivering flesh, not hard, but enough in the hopes that he could rouse Bakura. It worked, and he shot upright like a cork bursting from a bottle. His breath left his chest in ragged gasps and he shook uncontrollably, sweat beading his brow. "Hey," Ryou whispered, "are you alright?"

"R-Ryou, I…" Bakura looked at him with complete fear and despair in his eyes. Then his bottom lip quivered and he burst into tears.

Ryou's mouth fell open. _I didn't know he was even capable of crying._ But here he was, drawing his knees to his chest and burying his head in them, sobbing like a heartbroken lover. Atem surveyed the scene from the door, his face twisted in what looked like a mixture of pity and exasperation. Bakura didn't respond when Ryou sat beside him and stroked his hair, touched his shoulder, just continued to sob. "Let it all out," he urged softly. "Just cry. It's okay. I've got you." Bakura looked so broken, so defeated, that Ryou couldn't help but begin to cry with him. His arms went round the darker male and he pulled him close, letting his tears dampen the crook of his neck. Vaguely he was aware of retreating footsteps, but he paid it no mind.

A few moments later, Atem appeared at their side, putting a glass of water and a box of tissues on the bedside table. The tinkle of glass made Bakura look up, and anger clouded his expression. "No," he whispered. "No…not you."

"Relax, Bakura."

"I don't…not like this…no!"

Atem shook his head, making to sit down on Bakura's other side. He fought, lashing out at the former Pharaoh, but Atem caught his hands firmly in his own. "I understand," he said quietly, gazing into Bakura's tear-streaked face. "You have your pride. Why would you want me to see you like this, after everything that's happened between us? Sadly, Bakura, I won't be out of your life anytime soon, you must realise that."

"This is your fault…all of it. All of it is your fault!" spat Bakura, loathing Atem, hating him.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough!"

"I know. It will never be enough. But we're here now…and I want us to try and make amends. You don't have to like me, and I don't have to like you. But that's irrelevant right now…don't you think it's time to finally put the past behind you, and live your life?"

"Atem…" Ryou whispered, watching with wide eyes.

Bakura swallowed hard, yanking his hands away from Atem's to wipe his cheeks. "I'm done looking at you. Get lost."

Atem nodded, smiling sadly. "I'll leave you with Ryou." He touched Ryou's shoulder lightly and stood from the bed, crossing the room and closing the door behind him.

As soon as Atem left, Bakura crumbled once more. His breath caught in his chest till he was sobbing again, Ryou pulling him back into his arms. "I've got you…I've got you…" he whispered.

"This is so fucking humiliating," Bakura sniffed.

"No, it's not. It's only me."

"H-Hikari…"

"Tell me, Kura. What's wrong? I can tell you've been holding something back from me since you returned…this nightmare isn't a coincidence, you've slept well enough this past week. Please, tell me what's bothering you."

"…Alright."


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm keeping this one short and sweet because it's basically just porn from start to finish. Enjoy!_

* * *

Outside, the nightlife buzzed on, but inside Ryou's house it was dark and full of questions.

But Ryou knew better than to ask any of them just yet.

They had moved to Ryou's room, where Ryou put some music on so whatever Bakura told him would not be overheard by Atem. "Not that he's trying to listen in, of course, in fact he's probably gone back to sleep, but I gather you'll want your privacy."

Bakura sat at the head of the bed, legs stretched out in front of him as he sipped the water Atem had brought for him. He had thrown on a loose purple robe, leaving it open, but otherwise only wore a comfy pair of sweatpants. Ryou had put on a black dressing gown and closed the windows as it was now a little chilly. "Okay, now we can talk." Ryou settled himself on the bed, Bakura drawing up his legs to cross them so Ryou had room. His eyes were red and sore, but he had stopped crying, and he didn't shy away when Ryou grasped his hands gently. "Tell me about your nightmare, Kura."

Bakura's eyes dropped to the bedsheets, a slight tremor running through him. Ryou wondered if he might weep again, but he kept his composure, though his head dipped so as not to betray his suffering.

When he finally spoke, his voice was hollow. "I didn't want to come back."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't have a damn choice in the matter. I'd still be with my family if it weren't for his royal Spoiled Brattiness somehow being entitled to return to the land of the living." Bakura thumped his knee with his fist. "I saw them again, Ryou...my mother and father, my older sister, my baby brother...3,000 years, and I was back where I belonged...sure, I was pissed off at first, being defeated and sent to the Duat, but at that time, I didn't think I would ever get to see them again.

"And then Atem...high and mighty bastard that he is...the gods offered him an early reincarnation and he took it like a toddler offered sweets. But the only way they would let him go is if I went back with him. Well, I wasn't having that. I kicked off, shouted, screamed, you name it...but Atem was firm. Oh yes, _he_ had no problem with getting his body back, sparing no thought for me. I had finally reunited with my village after millennia, why would I want to leave them behind again?

"But I'm the thief, and he's the Pharaoh. In the end, I had no choice."

Bakura looked agonised, his face a mask of pain. "It broke me, Ryou. The trauma...when I found myself back here, I was like a shell. I'd lost everything. All I could do was get as far away from Atem as possible. But I couldn't talk, I couldn't remember, I didn't know where I was. I started to shut down...that's when they found me and brought me to the hospital. But I couldn't even escape him there...they'd found him before me. He'd shut down too, so I guess it was us coming back that did it, but I just knew that there was no way he was suffering as much as I was.

"I was going to get out of there and get myself killed as soon as possible. I didn't want this world and it sure as hell didn't need me. But then…you and Marik came. You two morons made me rethink what I was doing here."

 _We...we saved him._ Ryou felt lightheaded, dizzy, head spinning with everything Bakura had said. Still holding Bakura's hands, he let his thumbs stroke the brown flesh gently. "I can't even begin to imagine the pain you must have been in."

"I died 99 deaths the day my village burned. When Atem forced me back here, it climbed to 100. This isn't the life I wanted...but fuck it, I can't die now. Someone needs to take care of you."

Ryou forced a laugh. "Me? I don't need taking care of."

"Don't be stupid. You're stick-thin and you're covered in scars, more scars than you had when I left." Bakura pulled his hands back and deftly undid the belt of Ryou's dressing gown, pushing the soft fabric off his shoulders. Ryou gasped in surprise. "Look," Bakura growled, touching Ryou's scarred skin. "You didn't cut your stomach when I shared your body."

"I missed you," Ryou whispered. "I didn't know how else to cope."

"Until Marik came along."

"...Yes."

"He told me everything, hikari. What I don't understand is why. After everything I did to you, you missed me enough to hurt yourself? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You tell me."

"...You love me."

"Yeah, I do."

Bakura grimaced, turning his head away. "You're a fool."

"I know. But I don't care."

"I...I can't protect you anymore, not the way I used to."

"I don't need protecting anymore, Kura!"

He couldn't hold back. The hurt in Bakura's eyes reflected the hurt in Ryou's soul; he couldn't stand it. Ryou crawled into Bakura's lap, straddling him, pressing their foreheads together as he wound his hands into his shaggy white hair. Bakura's breathing quickened, a hand still splayed out on Ryou's stomach. "I know you think you'll hurt me again, but it's okay...really, it's okay. I've been through too much for you to hurt me anymore."

Bakura gazed up at Ryou with an expression so deep, it couldn't be read. "I never...I never wanted to feel anything," he whispered. "Till now, I couldn't, I didn't let myself. Ryou, what's happening to me?"

"You're becoming human."

"Human?"

"Yes..."

"I don't...I don't know what to do..."

Their faces had been inching closer the whole conversation, and now they were a hair's breadth away, lips brushing together ever so slightly. "Feel," Ryou breathed. "Just let go, Kura...feel..."

With a desperate groan, Bakura tilted his head upwards, closing the gap. Their lips fit together like lost pieces of a puzzle, their sighs of pleasure a welcome symphony. Bakura clung to Ryou's hips like his world depended on it, jolts of excitement running through his body when Ryou's slender fingers tightened in his hair. "Feel," Ryou whispered again.

"Ryou..."

Bakura felt dizzy, high on a sudden burst of longing and lust. Their positions switched, and he lay Ryou down gently against the pillows, hovering over his pale form. Slowly, they kissed again, deep and deliberate, letting all their pent-up emotion pour out between them. Their hands wandered, exploring each other, skimming over all the delicate spots they knew the other loved. Ryou called out Bakura's name when he descended on his white throat, worshipping the warm skin with lips and tongue.

Ryou's hand fumbled to the side, locating a remote control on the edge of the bed, and he used it to turn the volume up on the music player slightly. "Believe me, I don't care if his Majesty can hear us," Bakura growled against the juncture of Ryou's neck and shoulder.

"Don't...don't talk," Ryou gasped. He rocked his hips upwards, bringing them together in a spark of indescribable pleasure that had them both groaning. Ryou pushed Bakura's robe off his shoulders and let it flutter to the floor, before pulling his head up to kiss him again. Their tongues twined, tasting, delving deep. Bakura couldn't remember the last time he had known such passion.

Within minutes, they had stripped each other bare. Bakura couldn't stop the lusty moan that escaped him when Ryou's hand wrapped round his cock, and he responded with his own teasing touches, making the pale man beneath him shudder and whimper against his lips. They pumped and stroked each other, their lips dancing a never-ending flow of adoration.

Ryou tensed up when Bakura pulled away and began to move down his body, littering gentle bites and caresses anywhere he could reach, but then his tongue was skimming down his cock, lapping briefly at his twitching sac, travelling down further still. At the touch of Bakura's tongue to his entrance, Ryou bucked upwards and screamed. Bakura vowed at that moment that he would never forget the sound of his pure, unbridled pleasure.

Ryou's hands tangled in Bakura's hair as he parted his legs further, allowing Bakura to get comfortable. Bakura pressed back against Ryou's thighs to give him better access to the puckered flesh, alternating between tracing his tongue teasingly and giving slow licks, Ryou's helpless moans encouraging him to continue. Ryou brought a hand away from Bakura's hair to reach out to the side again, this time opening a drawer and rummaging inside, eventually pulling out a small opaque bottle.

Bakura chuckled and pulled back. "Turn over," he murmured, low and husky. Ryou did as he was bid, lying down on his stomach with his legs spread wide, pushing his perfect rear slightly in the air. His face was flushed and his hair a mess, but Bakura wanted nothing else. He took the bottle from Ryou and opened it, spreading some of the slippery substance inside onto his fingers. "You keep this just for yourself?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Shut up," Ryou replied, panting in anticipation. Bakura smirked and gently pressed two fingers to Ryou's entrance, finding he accepted them with no difficulty. Ryou's back arched and he groaned softly. "God...that feels good..."

"Two's okay?"

"Make it three."

Bakura quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "You asked for it." He added a third finger and pressed them deep, quickly locating Ryou's prostate. His reaction was instantaneous; a shivering ripple ran the length of Ryou's spine and he cried out loudly.

"Ahhh, K-Kura, Kura! Yes!" He pushed back on the thrusting fingers eagerly, rotating his hips and burying his face into a pillow to muffle his screams.

"I'm ready," he whispered, "gods, please…I'm ready…"

Carefully, Bakura withdrew his fingers and sat back in a kneeling position. "Come here, hikari," he purred. Panting and trembling, Ryou pushed himself upright and turned round to face Bakura. His eyes were lidded, swirling with darkness, appearing drunk on passion, but he composed himself enough to fumble for the discarded bottle of lube, applying a generous amount to Bakura's cock. Bakura tossed his head back and hissed at the glorious feeling of Ryou's slickened hand gliding up and down him.

Then Ryou was clambering into his lap and locking an arm round his neck. Slowly, ever so slowly, he eased himself down inch after inch of hot, throbbing flesh, gasping and whimpering in a mixture of pleasure and discomfort. "A-Ahhh…you're b-bigger than I remember…"

Bakura allowed himself a smug smirk at that, drawing Ryou in for a gentle kiss to take his mind off the slight sting, as he readjusted to being filled after so long without.

When Ryou moved, rocking his hips, Bakura knew he was ready. A string of soft moans left Ryou's parted lips, drawing himself up and down in a steady bounce, bracing himself against Bakura's shoulders. Bakura couldn't thrust upwards too much in this position, but just the sight of Ryou atop him was enough to start pushing him over the edge.

Together their bodies danced in a movement as old as time itself, framed by filtering moonlight. And Bakura felt, and felt, and felt. It was all he could do, with his hikari in his arms, moaning his name. If he had had the courage to shed just a little pride, he might have called their act lovemaking, but just letting the tidal wave of emotion crash down over him was enough.

Ryou had broken down his walls and fought to get inside the acres of pain within. And Bakura had willingly let him.

Their positions shifted; Bakura slid his hands under Ryou's thighs and lifted him up so he could lie him down on his back, positioning himself between the pale young man's spread legs. Ryou immediately drew them up to lock round Bakura's waist, pushing him deeper inside. "So good," he gasped. "Kura…"

"Ryou…hikari…"

Bakura couldn't help but kiss him, over and over. A hand cradled Ryou's flushed cheek as he thrust hard and deep into his pliant body, keeping his balance with the other hand braced near Ryou's head. Their voices rose in a crescendo of heightened pleasure, Ryou reaching his peak first, throwing his head back into the pillows and choking on a moan of Bakura's name. His release splashed onto their heaving torsos, something that only ignited Bakura's flame further. His thrusts became faster, more desperate, needing to shatter as Ryou had done. With Ryou's body clenching down on him tightly, it didn't take long, and his hips gave a final snap forward as he came, shuddering and panting.

"Damn…"

"Kura, that was…"

"Wow."

"I know…wow. Oh, come here…" Ryou wound his arms round Bakura's shoulders, gently pulling him down in a soft embrace. Neither cared about the mess they had made of each other, content in that moment just to bask in the aftermath. "That was wonderful," Ryou whispered. Bakura gave a low grunt in response, tightening his hold on Ryou and nuzzling his neck. "How do you feel?"

Bakura pressed a kiss to Ryou's soft skin. "Better," he murmured.

"Kura…did you mean what you said? You'll stay for me and Marik?"

The darker male pulled back to look into Ryou's questioning gaze. Not answering immediately, he withdrew carefully from the delicious heat encasing him, and set about cleaning the both of them up with the nearest convenient aid, which turned out to be a packet of baby wipes. "You deserve better," he said quietly as he wiped congealing semen from Ryou's stomach, "but it looks like you're both determined to hang onto me, so yeah…I'm staying right here."

"I'm glad…so glad you're back with us."

"I'll never understand why."

"We both love you, dummy. Can't you accept that?"

"I can. I still think you're a fool. But…" Bakura hesitated, moving on to cleaning Ryou's thighs, "…it feels good to be cared for again."

"I'll always care for you, Kura."

A small smile lifted Bakura's lips. "Hikari…thank you."

They finished cleaning up, and Ryou switched the music off. The hubbub of activity outside had finally calmed down, and all they could hear was soft snoring from downstairs, which told them Atem likely hadn't heard a thing. They pulled the covers back and slid into bed, curling round each other. "You're not alone anymore," whispered Ryou, stroking Bakura's firm chest. "You've been given another chance at life…we won't let you waste it on your own."

Bakura tightened his hold on Ryou, sighing wearily as his eyes began to droop. "I'm still going to kick Atem's ass for dragging me back here."

"I won't stop you. Yugi might."

"Let the shrimp try."

"…Hey, Kura?"

"Yeah, hikari?"

"Next time we do this, we're going to have to include Marik."

"Sounds like a plan."

"God, I love you."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

 _He's back to normal,_ Ryou laughed internally. He kissed Bakura's chest lightly and settled down, closing his eyes. He knew both of them would sleep well now.


	9. Chapter 9

_One of my reviewers for this story asked me when the Blindshipping would actually start, as I'd focused a lot on the Gravityshipping and had neglected the other tagged pairing. That's true, I suppose, and writing ships with Yugi just doesn't come as naturally to me as writing for Marik or Bakura, so I'd sort of put it off. Nevertheless, I've managed to slowly get round to it; expect the next two chapters to be pure Blindshipping goodness._

 _On a related note - regarding the content of said chapters, I have done some research, but I do apologise if anything I have written is inaccurate; nothing here is intended to cause offence. Please drop me a polite message informing me of where I may have gone wrong, and I will amend where necessary._

 _And on another related note - what you are about to read reverses the roles of pretty much everything I've read involving these two in the situation they're about to be in. Just a heads up. You'll be eased in slowly, so you'll know when you need to stop reading if you're not into it._

 _(trying not to drop spoilers and probably failing dismally)_

* * *

As far as being recognised went, Yugi often found it was easier to go unnoticed when he blended in with the flurry of activity at the arcade. And today, that meant throwing on a pair of old overalls, slicking his hair back, and pulling off the front of a broken game machine to get it fixed. This particular machine had been acting up for weeks and Otogi had earmarked it for the trash pile, but Yugi had faith in it.

Soon, he was covered in dust, oil and sweat, but that was fine. The distraction was welcome at present.

It had been two weeks since Atem and Bakura returned to the world, and a week since he and Merel had broken up. Between avoiding Merel at the arcade as much as possible, and trying to figure out his feelings for Atem, Yugi's head had been everywhere. Atem had come back to the house a few days ago, having relatively enjoyed his time spent with Ryou and Bakura, but lamented that he had had to buy earplugs after the first night. Apparently, Ryou was _loud._

 _Aha...here's the problem._ The coin dispenser had somehow rusted; no doubt a careless teenager had spilled a drink down the machine at some point. Yugi peered inside the metal box for a serial number and jotted it down, making a note to order a spare later. He replaced the front of the machine and dusted himself down, then pulled his mobile out of his pocket and began to make his way back to his office as he dialled his landline.

"...Um...hello?"

 _Still unsure on how to use the phone,_ Yugi thought with a smile. "Hi, Atem. It's only me."

"Aibou. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, but, um, listen...we need to talk. What are you doing later tonight?"

"Nothing, aibou. Are you sure you're alright?" Atem's voice had a nervous edge.

"Calm down, honestly, I'm fine."

"Sounds like you need to relax."

"Yeah, a little."

"Okay, I'm on my way down."

"Wh-What? Hang on, Atem-"

"See you in an hour, aibou." Yugi could have sworn he _heard_ Atem winking before he put the phone down.

 _There's no stopping him once he decides he wants something,_ Yugi thought in exasperation. He pushed the door to his office open, pulling his hair out of its haphazard bun and headband, allowing it to spring back into its usual spikes. He cleaned his face and changed back into his work clothes - crisp white shirt and tight black jeans, adorned with the usual amount of spiky leather bangles on his wrists and belted choker at the hollow of his throat.

"I _am_ right here, you know," came a laughing voice from the corner.

Yugi's face immediately turned crimson, having not realised Otogi was in the office as well. The dice master was laughing helplessly, head thrown back, elegant braids flying over his shoulders. "Sorry, Otogi!" he blustered. "I didn't-"

"It's fine," Otogi grinned, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "I was pretty hidden here, after all."

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you get changed, what else?" Otogi burst out laughing again at the look on Yugi's face. "I'm joking! I was having a sneaky cigarette out the window, that's all. Did you look at the broken machine?"

"Yeah, and we need to order a new coin dispenser for it." Yugi tossed his notepad to Otogi, who scanned it quickly and nodded. "Can I leave that with you? I've got a load of paperwork to go over."

"Sure thing, kid. I'll make the call and then I'm done for the day." Otogi jumped up off his seat and smoothed down his deep red shirt. "Anything else need taking care of before I go?"

"No, thank you. I'll handle everything else."

"Awesome. See you in the morning!"

Yugi settled behind his desk and sighed as he pulled a stack of papers towards him. Organisation never was his strong point, and there were files and notes strewn all over the place. Otogi's desk, on the other hand, was the epitome of neatness. The only thing Yugi took care to keep pristine was the photo on his desk - himself, grandpa Sugoruko, Anzu, Miho, Jonouchi, Honda and Ryou, waving and smiling outside the game shop. _I wonder how Miho is doing these days,_ he thought to himself, clicking his pen. _She moved away so long ago now._

The blue-haired girl had been Anzu's closest friend during their school years, but she had moved to America not long after Yugi had solved the Millennium Puzzle. He wondered whether Anzu had managed to get back in contact with her during her travels.

 _Anzu...gods above, I miss you. I have so much to tell you._

He had been musing for so long that he barely noticed the clock ticking by, his paperwork hardly touched. There was a knock at the office door, and then a dark head peered round. "Aibou?"

"Oh!" Yugi looked up with a smile. "Hi, Atem. Sorry, I didn't hear you. Come in- oh! What have you done to your hair?!"

Atem chuckled, running a hand through his locks self-consciously. They were now jet black from root to tip, except for a single blonde streak in his fringe. The harsh spikes had been relaxed, and soft, silky locks bounced around his shoulders, framing his angular face and complimenting the dark kohl around his glittering eyes. Yugi's mouth fell open in shock. _He looks amazing!_

"Do you like it?" Atem asked. "I wanted a change, so...Ryou helped me book in at the salon he goes to. It was a very pleasant experience, I have to say."

"Atem, I love it," grinned Yugi. "You won't be stalked by my rabid fans now, at least."

"I sort of had that in mind when I went," he admitted, slipping into the room and closing the door. Yugi didn't fail to notice that he locked it behind him. "How has your day been so far?"

"Busy." Yugi cleared some papers so Atem could sit on the edge of the desk. "Seems everyone's out and about today. Had a broken machine to see to, and, er, Otogi may have seen me half-naked."

Atem raised a smooth eyebrow as he pulled off his jacket, placing it on a nearby chair. "Oh?"

"I was getting changed!" he stammered. "I didn't realise he was in here."

"You gave him a good show, huh, aibou?"

 _I'd rather be giving you a show,_ Yugi thought wistfully. His eyes raked over Atem appreciatively, taking in his skin-tight leather trousers and black V-neck t-shirt, showing off his muscled arms and the top of his smooth chest. _You are absolutely gorgeous, Atem._

Atem drummed his fingers absently on the desk, seemingly not noticing Yugi's rapturous gaze. Then something seemed to click in his head and he jumped up to retrieve his jacket. "Oh, look at this! I meant to show you this morning before you left, but it slipped my mind." He pulled a small card from the pocket of the jacket along with a dark green booklet, which Yugi recognised after a few moments as being an Egyptian passport. "Where on earth did you get these?" he asked, taking them carefully to examine them.

"Bakura," Atem replied. "He did some hacking and managed to get both of us some genuine documents…ID card, passport, visa, birth certificate, medical records…you name it, he did it. I suspect Kaiba may have had a hand in helping him out, on the condition that I duel him at some point in the near future."

Yugi laughed at that, opening the passport. His English was stunted, nowhere near the level of fluent speakers like Bakura or Ryou, but he knew enough to spell out the name written within. "Atem Akhenamkhanen Mutou," he read aloud. "Your father's name…and mine?"

"You're family, aibou. Without you, I wouldn't be here. I thought it only right that I take a part of that as my identity. I…hope you don't mind."

"Mind? I'm honoured, you silly thing!" Yugi jumped up from his desk and dashed over to Atem, throwing his arms around him. "What a wonderful thing to do, Atem," he whispered into the darker male's hair. Atem smiled, returning the embrace with a smile. Their similarity in height was much more apparent now his hair fell freely around his shoulders, and Yugi marvelled at the sheer softness of it against his cheek.

"I'm glad you think so, aibou."

"What about Bakura? What name did he take on? He never remembered his birth name, as I recall."

"He took Ryou's surname officially as his first name, though we argued for a while on what else he wanted," Atem smirked. "I won in the end. He eventually chose, and chose well…Bakura Akefia Menes al-Q'elna."

Yugi paused for a moment to consider this. "I like it," he said. "It fits him nicely."

"Mm. That it does."

"A bit of a mouthful though."

"You know Kura, he never does things by halves."

"You'll both be spelling your names out to everybody for the rest of your lives."

"I can live with that…it's nice to have a bit of my identity back, regardless of difficulty of spelling."

Yugi pulled back from Atem, their identical deep purple gazes locking. "I'm much more relaxed now," he smiled. "Thank you for coming down."

"Good. But if I may, aibou…if you can spare the time…"

"I can get these papers sorted later. Fire away."

Atem's gaze dropped and he gently extricated himself from their soft embrace. Yugi frowned, taking a step back to lean against the desk as he watched his darker half warily. "We should talk now," Atem finally said, his voice quavering ever so slightly. "I can't wait or I'll go crazy. Please, Yugi. I have to know what's going on."

Yugi nodded slowly. _Using my name…he never does that unless he's deadly serious._ "What do you want to know?" he asked softly.

"You know what. This. Us. You've been tiptoeing around me ever since I came back, and I'm not stupid, Yugi. I know it's because of our past. Why else would you have attacked me the way you did last week?"

"I didn't _attack_ you," mumbled Yugi, but deep down he knew Atem was right.

 _"_ _Yami, you're ridiculously drunk," Yugi laughed as he waltzed into the kitchen, finding Atem looking a little unfocused. "You and Bakura drank far too much wine."_

 _Atem just shrugged, a small grin lighting up his cheeks. He turned away to pour himself a glass of water, leaning against the counter as he sipped. "What are you doing?" he asked, a slight hint of a slur in his words._

 _"_ _Looking for that rum I always give to Ryou." Yugi hoisted himself up onto the counter and peered on top of the cupboards. "Hmmm…ah, there it is." He grabbed the bottle of deep brown, almost black liquor, and hopped back down, placing it down on the edge of the counter, near the door. "Why aren't you with Bakura? You've both been rather pally with each other tonight."_

 _"_ _He went outside with Marik," Atem mumbled. "Probably sticking their tongues down each other's throats."_

 _"_ _Atem!"_

 _"_ _What? You saw them. They're all over each other, Ryou too."_

 _"_ _That's none of our business, and they seem pretty happy with the arrangement in any case." Yugi gazed at Atem, admiring the rosy blush covering his cheeks in his tipsy state, wishing he could stick his own tongue down his yami's throat._

Oh, how I'd love to just go for it…hear him moan for me…

 _Yugi silently battled with himself. He and Merel had been strained the last few days, and their fight earlier today had set him on edge. He knew as well as she did that Atem's return had driven a wedge between them rather quickly. But he found himself hardly caring at all about the consequences._

Fuck, I'm going to do it.

 _"_ _Atem, forgive me," he whispered. Atem frowned at him, confused. Yugi took a step forward determinedly. "I'm…I'm going to…"_

 _"_ _Aibou?" Atem also approached, looking concerned. "Is everything okay?"_

 _"_ _Yes," he breathed. His hands shot out and grabbed Atem by the collar, making him drop his glass in shock._

 _"_ _You don't have to do this," Atem warned._

 _"_ _I want to."_

 _"_ _A-Aibou-"_

 _"_ _Atem, do you want me?"_

 _Atem's breath hitched in his chest. "Gods, yes."_

 _That was all Yugi needed to hear. With surprising strength, he shoved Atem backwards, the small of his back colliding roughly with the counter, but then their lips were smashed together desperately, Yugi's hands trembling as they kept Atem close, still wound tightly into his shirt. Atem put up no resistance, a hand in Yugi's hair, the other at his waist, gasps and pants of desire erupting between them. Atem's mouth tasted of wine and sweet, heady spices; Yugi couldn't get enough of it, delving his tongue deeper._

 _Eventually they had to pull back to breathe properly, but Yugi wasn't done yet. He latched onto Atem's throat, sucking his smooth brown skin into his mouth and dragging his teeth over the sensitive spot. The hungry moan that Atem loosed was enough to make his cock hard as steel._

I want you, I want you, I want you…

 _"_ _Yuug!" Jonouchi's voice rang out from upstairs._

Damn.

 _Yugi pulled back from Atem with a sigh, looking round…and straight into the shocked gaze of Ryou, lurking by the door._

 _"_ _Oh, crap."_

Yugi knew his face was bright red from feeling the burning heat emanating off his cheeks. Atem had his arms folded, head turned away, waiting for Yugi to speak, but nothing came.

"I've been patient," Atem said quietly. "I left it to you, to decide what it was you wanted, but I still feel as though I'm being kept in the dark. Yugi…tell me. What are we? I can't carry on like this, and I don't think you want to either."

"No…I don't." Yugi reached out a hand to Atem, who looked down at it in surprise. Slowly, his expression softened and he loosened his arms to take Yugi's hand in his own. "I was an idiot, a selfish idiot. I shouldn't have done to Merel what I did, and I do still feel awful for it. But what's done is done, I can't take it back. I've had time to think now, weigh up all the options…and the answer is still the same. I want you, Atem. I love you with all my heart."

"Aibou…" Atem breathed. "Your words are sweet indeed."

"Do you…love me, Atem?"

"More than anything else in the world."

"Even Duel Monsters?"

Atem laughed. "Even Duel Monsters."

Yugi's eyes brightened, a little watery from unshed emotion. "Can we…pick up where we left off?"

"Gladly."

This time it was Atem who initiated the kiss. Yugi parted his legs so Atem could stand between them, moaning softly as their lips brushed together, like a flutter of delicate wings. There was no maddening rush of lust, no urge to consume each other, just the need for tender intimacy. Yugi's hands stroked Atem's waist lovingly, letting the darker male's tongue slip past his lips. He felt like his heart might burst out of his chest with happiness.

* * *

The glint in Atem's eyes that evening told Yugi everything he needed to know. _He wants to have his way with me..._

Ryou hadn't been wrong about Yugi retreating into his soul room on occasion to spend time with Atem, all those years ago. He was immensely grateful that anything inflicted on him in there would never show on his physical body, because, as it turned out, Yugi often became meek and obedient in the bedroom, allowing Atem to take the reins and do as he wished. Yugi had approached him after some time spent having "plain old vanilla sex" as he called it, asking if they might try something different for a while.

That something different quickly became an established Dominant-Submissive relationship, and both parties were hooked. Possessing no body of his own back then, Atem of course hadn't taken the relationship outside of the confines of his soul room, but now, in the present time, there was nothing stopping them from taking full advantage of the gods' gift.

A few hours after returning home from work, Yugi retreated upstairs to shower, and when he came downstairs, he found Atem in the kitchen, thumbing through a recipe book with a frown. "You're cooking tonight?" Yugi asked as he towelled off his hair. He was fully dressed, but his hair always took forever to dry. "That's a first."

"Mm, yes. I should be pulling my weight, really; I've been here long enough. I've found something that I think you've made before, but I'm afraid I don't recognise the name of this ingredient. Could you help me with this, please?"

Yugi smiled, resisting the urge to giggle. "Of course, my Pharaoh." He stepped forward and peered down at where Atem's finger was pressed on the page. "Ah, katsuobushi...that's dried tuna flakes, or bonito. I used the last of them this morning, but I can nip out and..." His voice trailed off as he glanced up at Atem, noticing the sudden darkness in his gaze.

"Aibou...you called me-"

"Pharaoh. Yes, I did."

The expression that crossed Atem's face was delightful, making Yugi's heart skip a beat.

 _Pharaoh…_

That had always been the signal on Yugi's end, telling Atem he was ready for a scene. Though he was, more often than not, the submissive partner, he tended to be the one that favoured and initiated improvised scenes, unlike Atem, who spent time planning, finding great pleasure in drawing out his desires. They had been comfortable enough with each other to improvise on occasion, and Yugi wanted to see how Atem responded to the request now, after their time apart. Was the trust still there?

Yugi continued to stare at Atem, amethyst to amethyst, waiting for him to speak. Atem could refuse now, and that would be fine. There was little more important than full informed consent.

"Yugi…it's been some time."

"Mm. It has."

"Have your preferences changed these last four years? Anything I need to know of?"

"No. And you?"

"Difficult to say. Spending four years in the afterlife dulls some of your thought. I suppose…we shall find out as we go along."

"Atem-"

"Worry not, aibou. I will not do anything that makes me uncomfortable, just as I would with you." Atem reached out a hand, delicately cupping Yugi's chin and turning his face upwards. "I want to see how far we can go initially, before we begin any longer planning," he said quietly. "This means I won't go to the extremes that I have done in the past, but now I am here, in a true, physical form, I would like to experiment…take our little... _power play..._ outside of the bedroom. Real life, if you will. Do you trust me?"

"I do, my Pharaoh."

"Mm…you are good indeed." The darker male pressed a gentle kiss to Yugi's parted lips, a reward. "I wish you to be silent for now. Can you do that?"

"Ye- oh!" Yugi clapped a hand over his mouth and gasped. _Oops…a few years without being flogged like a horse makes you forget your place._

"I didn't give you permission to speak." Atem's voice cracked like a whip, and a little chill ran pleasantly down Yugi's spine. His face remained impassive, but he continued to gaze at Atem. The scene had well and truly begun. He was eagerly looking forward to it, having experienced nothing of the sort with Merel, and only dabbling a little with other men in private BDSM groups, but that had been a long time ago now, and he had been craving the need to embrace his inner masochist more than ever since Atem's return.

Atem leaned down, folding his arms on the counter. "Light?" he asked, in a gentler tone. To anyone that was unaware of the manner of the relationship, it may have appeared to them that Atem was addressing Yugi the same way Bakura often affectionately addressed Ryou, but the question he was asking was intended to gauge Yugi's comfort level. "You may speak, aibou."

"Green," Yugi replied confidently. Green was completely at ease, willing to continue. Yellow meant they needed to scale back or slow down, red to stop immediately.

"Good. Be silent again until I say otherwise." Atem turned back to the book, tongue between his teeth as he scanned the page. "It seems we need some extra supplies if I'm to make this meal for us tonight. I'd like you to accompany me to fetch them."

Yugi nodded, holding his tongue.

"As for your earlier disobedience..." Yami tapped his fingers on the counter, watching Yugi carefully. "We're re-establishing our boundaries, so I won't physically punish you this time, but I will give you this to serve as a reminder..." He lifted a finger and drew an imaginary line downwards; Yugi immediately lowered his gaze. "You are not to look at me until I say otherwise."

Another nod.

"Go and finish drying your hair, then meet me by the door for us to leave."

Yugi nodded a final time and turned on his heel, hurrying from the room. Once he was out of sight of Atem, he grinned madly, tossing the towel aside as he stepped into his bedroom. _I'm utterly thrilled. How exciting! Tonight is going to be fun...most likely rough and sore, but fun all the same!_

Grabbing the nearby hairdryer, he switched it on and tamed his spiky tri-coloured locks into submission. _He used to be so unsure about the arrangement, but now..._

Yugi remembered well, the day he had first suggested they spice things up a little. Atem had stammered out a few incoherent words in shock, and when they tried, he was so nervous Yugi could hardly take him seriously, but his confidence grew, and with it, his imagination. Soon Yugi found that Atem could fashion up a hundred ways to handcuff him, make him quiver in both fear and excitement from just a smouldering look, order him not to climax and he wouldn't, couldn't, not till he was given permission. Yugi had never known anything like it, and he loved it. Sure, they had switched occasionally, but they had found their comfort zones and preferred Atem being the dominant party. It would be incorrect to say he held the most power, however, as in truth, it was Yugi as the submissive who wielded absolute finality in the relationship.

Yugi finished drying his hair and headed back downstairs, slipping his shoes on at the door. Atem joined him a moment later. "Ready to go, aibou?"

Yugi nodded, making sure to keep from looking directly at his beloved.

"Good. Let's go then."

* * *

The scene was turning out to be much more difficult than Yugi ever imagined. _Who'd have known that something as simple as not being able to look at or speak to someone could be so hard?_ Nevertheless, he was still immensely thrilled, though he was unable to resist sneaking a glance at Atem as they walked side by side. The darker male looked incredibly comfortable, hands in his pockets and head held high, a slight haughtiness to his expression that Yugi loved. Luckily (or not), he didn't notice Yugi's eyes shifting over to peek at him. The former Pharaoh showed no mercy when his orders were defied.

"Take my arm, aibou," Atem said, flashing Yugi a quick smile as he obeyed, slipping his hand through Atem's bent arm and resting it in the crook of his elbow. He was rewarded with a light kiss on his temple, something that made his heart speed up with joy. They walked together, quite obviously a couple, but nobody would be able to tell that their dynamic was any different to anyone else's.

An hour later, they returned to the house, having made their purchases. Atem dismissed Yugi, permitting him some free time, and he dashed upstairs to curl up in front of his PC, settling himself down with a round of Minecraft. Ryou was online and they played together for a while, chatting over their headsets, but Yugi didn't yet feel ready to tell him about him and Atem coming back together. Instead they discussed how Bakura had somehow managed to get himself a job, Marik's results on his last assignment, an impending visit from Ishizu and Rishid, and Atem's attempt at making food for them tonight. Ryou sounded happy and content for the first time in what seemed like forever, something that pleased Yugi to no end. He'd spent a lot of time worrying about his friend, but it looked like he was back on the right track now he had Bakura and Marik to look after him.

After a few hours, Atem called him back down. A delicious smell had been drifting through the house for a while, but Yugi hadn't dared go downstairs to see what Atem had been cooking. "I'd best go," Yugi told Ryou over his headset. "See you in a few days, maybe?"

"Sounds good," Ryou replied. "Say hi to Atem for me."

"Will do. Bye now."

"Bye, Yugi!"

Yugi took off his headset and slid off his comfy gaming chair, stretching his cramped legs. _The scene is on again._

He traipsed downstairs towards the kitchen, halting in the doorway and keeping his gaze downwards. He could hear Atem clattering utensils and crockery, see his slipper-clad feet as he paced around the room, but that was all. "Ah, aibou," Atem said. "Check in for me."

"Green, my Pharaoh."

"Excellent. Eyes up. Sit down and I'll be with you soon." Atem's voice was like pouring honey, smooth and deliciously intoxicating. He waved a hand over to the island in the middle of the room, then turned back to the sink. Yugi's eyes travelled over, and he gasped. Atem's head snapped back up, a tiny frown creasing his brow. "I don't recall permitting you to make noise. Sit down, aibou. Do not make me tell you again."

 _I am so getting punished for that,_ Yugi thought, _but, oh my goodness...I can't believe he made all this! I'm so impressed!_

A variety of plates and bowls sat on the island, and with his back to Atem as he sat down, Yugi was free to smile widely and admire the spread. For someone who had never prepared a traditional Japanese meal, Atem had outdone himself. There was grilled fish, miso soup, steamed rice, and pickled cabbage, with a pot of hot green tea. It had been a long time since Yugi had eaten such a meal himself.

Atem dropped down into the seat opposite, looking amused. "You appear to be lost for words, aibou. Tell me your thoughts."

"I...it's beautiful, my Pharaoh. Thank you for preparing all this."

Atem chuckled. "I'm glad you think so."

Atem permitted Yugi to drink as he wished from his tea and soup, but otherwise, he fed the older male. Yugi had no complaints, as the food was delicious. He kept his face impassive throughout, answering Atem when required, and the former Pharaoh's eyes twinkled with a mixture of amusement and anticipation the whole time.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, you made it this far. Good. But there's proper BDSM sex stuff in this chapter, so please approach with caution. Don't flame me. I gave you fair warning._

* * *

Yugi wondered when Atem would return. The house was deathly quiet. It made him feel vulnerable, but the prospect of danger had him bristling with excitement at the same time.

Leather bracelets adorned his wrists, a thick chain running between them that shackled him to the headboard of his bed. Yugi had long since disposed of handcuffs, finding he often got rashes from the metal, or his skin chafed. The bracelets were much more comfortable and they were a firm favourite of his. A harness criss-crossed over his body in alluring strips of deepest black and glittering silver. Aside from his usual choker, he wore nothing else. He and Atem had dug through Yugi's secret "kink chest" in the attic around an hour ago, picking out what they wished to use for themselves, and Yugi had chosen the components with him currently.

Yugi squirmed, biting back a whimper. Atem had left him alone for at least half an hour now, but not before dispensing some pleasurable torture. A thick vibrator had been placed inside him, which buzzed intermittently, sending a sharp jolt straight to his prostate. With his hands bound, there was no way of touching himself to relieve the deep ache the dissatisfaction gave. This was his punishment for breaking the rules twice.

 _Come on, Atem. Get your ass back here before I explode._

After what felt like forever, the door handle turned and Atem stepped in quietly. Yugi was allowed to look at him at this point, and he did so eagerly, gazing with dazed, wanton lust in his eyes. Like Yugi, Atem wore a harness, but simpler, a belted and buckled piece that began at his throat and ended just below the bottom of his sternum. He had kept his leather trousers, and the contrast of the black material encasing him against the smooth caramel of his skin was enticing enough that Yugi had to bite back a moan of appreciation.

"Check in," Atem said quietly.

"G-Green," Yugi replied, slightly breathless.

"Excellent." Atem approached the bed, his eyes raking up and down Yugi's body. Yugi's thighs clenched tightly as the vibrator sent another pulse through him, and Atem chuckled, watching his partner visibly shiver. "The sensation must be getting rather unbearable now."

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

"Don't you feel as though you deserved this for defying my orders today?"

Yugi bit his lip, feeling another sharp pulse. "Y-Yes. I deserve every punishment my Pharaoh deems I require."

Atem ran his finger down Yugi's stomach delicately, tracing one of the leather strips of his harness. "I trust you will not defy me again tonight."

"No."

"Good. You are so good…it brings me joy when you please me."

"It brings me joy to please my Pharaoh."

"Such sweet words, aibou. You will turn over now."

With his hands bound, Yugi required some help, but Atem was happy to assist in lifting his hips and manoeuvring him into the required position. He was on his knees now, forehead pressed into the pillows and hands clasped just above his head. It was more comfortable than it appeared; Atem would never put Yugi in a position he felt incapable of holding for any period of time.

The darker male sat down behind Yugi and reached out a hand, grasping the cord that came off the vibrator. He twirled it round his hand and gently pulled; Yugi cried out and squirmed from the overwhelming sensation as it slipped out of him.

Barely a second later, he choked on his cry when a firm smack stung his backside. Glancing back, he saw Atem holding a paddle in his free hand. _When did he bring that in? I must have been so focused on the vibrator that I didn't notice._

Another smack, harder this time. Yugi gritted his teeth, feeling his heart hammering madly against his ribs. "Yellow…yellow," he panted out. His rear felt like it was on fire, and not pleasantly.

Atem immediately lay down the paddle. "Speak to me," he said gently.

"This is fine, just…a little softer, please."

"How was the first hit?"

"That was fine. You can continue like that."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you need more time to recover?"

"No."

Atem made a noise of satisfaction. "I'll continue now. Check in, aibou."

"Green, my Pharaoh."

This time, Yugi could handle the blows from the paddle, arching his back and gasping every time it made contact. Eventually the pain dulled, leaving a scintillating tingle that spread up his back and down his thighs. He was sure to be bruised in the morning, but he didn't mind. Just being able to carry out his desires with Atem again made it entirely worth it. Again, Atem asked him to check in, and Yugi assured him through his loud moans that all was well.

Atem placed the paddle onto the floor after eight smacks. "You've been so good, aibou," he purred. He pushed himself off the bed and stood by Yugi's head, making sure he watched as he peeled himself out of his skin-tight trousers.

A little whimper burst from Yugi before he could stop himself; the sight of his Pharaoh completely unclothed made his cheeks flare up and his cock twitch. He was so beautiful, an unblemished landscape of tanned flesh that rippled with muscle. His shaft stood erect in a small patch of dark hair, ready to bury itself into his trussed up lighter half. At this point, Yugi thought he might die of a heart attack if Atem didn't take him right that very moment.

Luckily, Atem felt much the same way. He spent only a short amount of time applying lubricant to both of them before slipping inside with ease, the vibrator having done much of the preparation for him. Yugi groaned and bit down on the pillows, wondering just how he had managed to go for years without being filled like this. Sure, toys were good, but nothing had ever come close to the rough pounding of his yami.

"Check in," Atem murmured, stroking a hand up and down Yugi's backside, which had begun to bruise a beautiful purple bloom.

"Green!" Yugi cried out. "Oh gods, green!"

"Ah, aibou…you are so beautiful when you're at my mercy."

Atem's breathing was heavy, his thrusts sharp and angled perfectly so as to slam against Yugi's prostate dead on. Yugi was screaming now, not even bothering to quieten himself. Atem leaned over him, hair bobbing about his face, and increased the pace of his thrusts, feeling his climax about to burst. He would have liked to carry on for longer, but he was too riled up and excited to last longer than a few minutes. With a moan and a curse in Middle Egyptian, Atem shuddered to a halt, and Yugi sighed, feeling the warm release filling him.

His head felt like it were floating in the clouds, his mind and body separated. But he wasn't to come back down just yet. Atem wasn't finished with him. "My aibou…my sweet, submissive aibou…" he whispered, still breathless from orgasm, "you must be ready to come now." Yugi nodded, relieved beyond measure. "Tell me, and I will grant you this."

"Your mouth, my Pharaoh. Your mouth on my cock, please."

"But of course, my sweet. Let me turn you back over." Atem's hands were careful on Yugi's aching body, helping him onto his back again. He retrieved a key from the nightstand and unlocked the bracelets cuffing him to the headboard, giving each wrist a quick soothing rub. "You may touch me and pull my hair as much as you wish," he told a panting Yugi, who gazed up at him, completely lost in his lust. "You have been so good that I will let you do this."

"Thank you," Yugi whispered.

"Mm…you are most welcome, aibou." And with that, Atem pushed Yugi's legs apart, settled between them, and ran his tongue up the underside of his raging erection. Yugi screamed, hands immediately burying themselves in Atem's flowing hair. His hips jerked violently, almost out of his control, and Atem's hands smoothed up his thighs, gently holding him down so he could continue. Soon he was sucking firmly, bobbing his head back and forth, making Yugi cry out his name, over and over, a prayer on his quivering lips.

Atem's mouth was heavenly; warm, wet and housing a very talented tongue. His teeth scraped lightly over pulsing skin before his lips soothed the trail and his tongue swirled up and down, driving Yugi insane with pleasure.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm…fuck, fuck! Atem! Pharaoh! _"_ he yelled out. His fingers clenched tightly, a jolt of pain running through Atem's scalp and down his neck, but he smiled around Yugi's shaft, effortlessly swallowing the bursts of hot liquid that poured down his throat.

 _Damn…I can't even move…_ Yugi thought, slumping back against the pillows with a soft groan. He felt like he might pass out any moment, overwhelmed from the intensity of the day, the scene they had played out. Atem began the process of grounding him, removing their apparel and applying firm pressure to his body in loving strokes, showering him with affectionate kisses. Yugi barely had it in him to respond to the gentle lips on his own, but he did his best.

"Take your time," Atem murmured. "Just don't faint on me, Yugi. Stay with me now."

He'd gone back to using his name. The scene was over. Slowly, Yugi's mind returned, Atem continuing to massage him long after he knew it was okay to stop. Yugi began shivering, the rush of endorphins hitting him full force as the adrenaline left him. The tremors were uncontrollable, his skin quivering under Atem's fingers. "Calm, Yugi…calm," Atem whispered. "Focus on me, okay? Focus. Tell me what you need."

Yugi struggled to get his words out. "H-Head," he stammered. "Scalp…please…"

"Of course." With a swift movement, Atem had a pillow in his lap and Yugi's head atop that. He tugged the blankets out from underneath his shivering hikari and tucked them securely round him before bringing his hands to his temples, starting to rub gently. His fingers then trailed to Yugi's hairline, stroking with feather-light touches, sliding into his hair and stimulating his scalp. Yugi sighed, nuzzling into the pillow, enjoying the attention. His tremors began to cease, his breathing slowing. "Good…" Atem smiled, "you're coming round now. Focus, aibou."

"Mmm…" Yugi moaned in reply. He loved having his scalp massaged, as it always relaxed him deeply, often enough to make him doze off completely. Atem's gentle hands were keeping him grounded, bringing him back to himself. His aftercare was always enjoyable, leaving Yugi feeling immensely satisfied and safe. Within a few minutes he was relaxed and back to normal, and he made this known by reaching up and grasping Atem's wrist gently. "I'm good," he whispered.

"Aibou," Atem beamed down at him. "How do you feel?"

"I feel amazing."

"Sore?"

"A little."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just you."

"I'm here, aibou. Always. Will you let me treat your bruises?"

"Of course." Yugi's aching muscles protested as he heaved himself up, but he allowed Atem to smooth arnica over the bruises that had bloomed over his rear, then he was cleaned up and the scalp massage continued. Soothed, pampered and feeling immensely loved, Yugi drifted off to sleep in the safety of his yami's soft embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

_I will probably come back to this chapter at some point to edit it, as I'm not all that happy with it, but I know I'll just stare at it like an idiot forever if I don't upload it now, so here you go. Expect some actual smutty Gravityshipping goodness in the next chapter - hopefully that'll keep you hooked._

* * *

Ryou perused the tickets that flagged up on the system with a bored expression. They were mostly requests for assistance that he knew others were more than capable of handling themselves, but the minute anything flagged up with a computer, everyone ran straight to IT to, 9 times out of 10, see Ryou simply turn it off and on again.

Drumming his fingers on the table, he clicked a ticket with his free hand. "I'm going to sort out the bluescreen issue in the library, Taro," he called over to his supervisor, who was making tea on the other side of the room. Taro gave him a thumbs-up in response, holding out a mug, which Ryou took from him on his way out, shouldering his bag with his other hand. It would take him some time to reach the library, so he would have drained the mug by then.

The final term had begun at the university, and Ryou's office had been swamped with requests for assistance all week. He was ready to drop any moment, yet felt so wired on caffeine that he knew there was no way he'd be able to rest later.

Thankfully, the library was mostly deserted, many of the students either in class or enjoying the weather outside. Ryou pulled his headphones out of his bag and connected them to his phone, firing up a quiet playlist as he located the problem computer, and then sat on the floor by the tower, jabbing the power button to turn it off. He turned it back on, but it didn't get far before bluescreening again. "Unmountable boot volume," Ryou murmured, reading the error message onscreen while pushing his glasses further up his nose, "…again."

The main hard drive wasn't loading its data properly, meaning the operating system was unable to start. It was an easy enough fix with a disc, but this particular computer had thrown up the same error over a number of months, and it was looking more worthwhile to just replace the hard drive entirely. Ryou fumbled around in his bag until he located a spare hard drive - all the university computers used more or less the same one - and made a note of its serial number for inventory purposes, before turning the computer off again and disconnecting it from the power supply. That done, he unscrewed the side of the tower and slid off the panel to reveal the interior workings.

As he got to work, the library doors swung open, and he heard faint murmurs of a language he recognised all too well now, even if he couldn't understand much of it.

Marik strolled in, wearing a black version of the sleeveless, midriff-baring hooded top he wore around the time they first met, and khaki-coloured jeans. His usual Egyptian jewellery and kohl was in place, and his golden hair flowed softly down his back. He held a bag over his shoulder with one hand, and in the other –

 _Oh? What are you doing here?_

Bakura had gone through a rather radical change in the six weeks that had followed his return. The fact he had made it known in the hacking network that he and Atem were alive had indeed roused Seto Kaiba's attention, as Atem had suspected. Kaiba never was one to miss a trick, and had been active within the network himself when he noticed Bakura's progress on creating their documents. Kaiba had been so overjoyed (though he would never admit it to anyone) at the prospect of seeing Atem again, that he made the final arrangements for the documents and called Bakura down to HQ a few days later to offer him a job wherever he wanted within the company, "so long as you're not stepping on my toes and you get that damn Pharaoh to give me my long-awaited duel," he had said with his trademark smirk.

Bakura had, of course, rolled his eyes, laughed and traded insults with Kaiba, but accepted his offer in the end and opted for a position within HQ's security division, in the hopes that he might get to beat people up on occasion. Kaiba mostly left him to his own devices, but did insist that he at least made an effort with his appearance, and the first time Bakura came home in a suit with his hair brushed back, Ryou and Marik both nearly hit the deck in shock. Shock quickly changed to admiration, admiration to lust, and barely a minute later they were dragging him off to the bedroom. Business attire _definitely_ suited their gorgeous thief.

So it was indeed Bakura being pulled along by Marik, a little scowl on his scarred face. He had his jacket slung over his shoulder, much like Marik's bag, and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Dark sunglasses rested on his nose, but he let go of Marik's hand to push them up onto his head and wipe sweat out of his eyes. "You'd think after growing up in Egypt, I'd be used to hot weather," he grumbled, switching to Japanese.

"Shhh!" Marik hissed, flapping his hands scornfully. "You're supposed to be quiet in a library. Now come over here and help me find this book."

They hadn't noticed Ryou. He didn't want to disturb them, and he had work to do in any case, so he set about replacing the hard drive in the computer, but he snuck happy glances up at his lovers every now and then, watching them carefully.

It wasn't often that he got to see Marik and Bakura together in public, so it was always interesting to find out a little more about how everyone within the relationship behaved with each other. He'd ascertained that Marik, as ever, was the flirty, open and loving one of the trio, while Bakura kept his distance a little more, but he was more likely to show affection to Marik over Ryou if they were out and about. That was fine by Ryou, who also liked to keep himself to himself. In the bedroom, of course, was another matter entirely.

 _Gaaaah, not now, stop thinking about that!_ Ryou sighed and turned back to the computer. _Damn sexy Egyptians. How am I supposed to get any work done with those two around?_

Marik had settled down in a corner of the library now, where a number of old sofas sat clustered together. He pulled a laptop out of his bag and balanced it on his knees, opening a book he'd pulled off the shelf and placing it on the table in front of him. Glancing at it every now and then, he began typing.

Bakura lounged next to him, looking bored. He murmured a short phrase in Middle Egyptian to Marik, who nodded, not taking his eyes off the laptop. Bakura took his work mobile out of his pocket and played a game on it for some time, but eventually put it away again and swivelled on the sofa, pulling Marik with him so they both sat sideways towards the arm. Marik shot him a surprised look before turning back to the laptop, smiling to himself when Bakura raised his hands to slide through his hair.

As Ryou watched in awe, their thief's nimble fingers began weaving and tucking, forming an elaborate braid of Marik's soft locks. His hair had grown out over the years and now reached the bottom of his shoulder blades, so he had plenty for Bakura to work with. If anyone asked him what he was doing, Ryou knew better than anyone that he would get annoyed and shout that he was only trying to find something to do, but secretly, Bakura loved to play with Marik's hair, and his hands were always in it whenever he had the chance. _He's as soppy as me and Marik, but don't ever tell him that!_

Looking away, he slid the hard drive out of the clip holding it in place and set it down, pushing the new drive into the clip and connecting the cable up to the motherboard. Then he put the side panel back on, pressed the power button and inserted a disc to install the operating system. He would be there for some time while it installed, so he pulled himself up and decided to pay his lovers a visit.

He reached them just as Bakura finished securing Marik's braid with a hair tie. Marik was so engrossed in his work that he didn't see Ryou approaching till Bakura gave a splutter of shock and pushed himself away. "Ryou, _habibi!"_ Marik beamed. "I didn't see you."

"I'm fixing one of the computers in here," Ryou smiled back. "Thought I'd come say hello while I'm waiting for the OS to install." He turned to Bakura, who had the cutest blush colouring his cheeks. "Kura, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

He shrugged. "I'm free for an hour. Ran into Marik outside and he dragged me in." He pulled his phone out and turned away, going back to playing his game while determinedly not meeting anyone's gaze.

Marik rolled his eyes and picked up his laptop, beckoning Ryou to come with him to give Bakura some space. They sat at the computer Ryou was fixing, and Marik resumed his work. "I don't know why he gets so embarrassed," he muttered. "It's like he doesn't want to be seen with us sometimes."

"Not us," Ryou smiled sadly. "It's every time I see you two together. I think he's just worried I'll get jealous or upset."

"Do you?"

"Not at all. Like you said...it doesn't have to be all three of us all the time. I don't think he quite realises that yet."

"Hmmm..." Marik's fingers tapped across the keys of his laptop rapidly. "With you two living together, I guess you've got more time to spend with each other, and you don't see me as often, so he clings to me a little, whereas you like your independence more...I don't want this to cause problems between us, Ryou. You both mean too much to me...I can't lose you, either of you." His voice was steady, but the tension in his shoulders betrayed his emotion.

"You're not going to," Ryou assured him. "It's still early days, love. It's only been a few weeks...just give him time, he'll come round."

Marik nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. "Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Of course. I'll try and get Kura on his best behaviour."

"Oh, please, _habibi,_ you know he's incapable of that," Marik laughed. "It's only Ishizu and Rishid, he doesn't have to impress anyone."

"Still, it wouldn't kill him to be nice."

"You'd be surprised."

Ryou laughed at that, glancing over at the computer screen to check its progress. Bakura joined them a few minutes later, having managed to get rid of his blush. Ryou reached out a hand and took his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, Kura...are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking." He looked back at Marik. "Oh, love...Yugi messaged me a few nights ago. Looks like Merel and Otogi are dating now. I bet that's a little awkward at work now, huh?"

"They're all adults," Marik replied quietly, eyes still firmly fixed on his laptop. "I'm sure they're being decent about it. How is Yugi, anyway? I've barely seen or heard from him for weeks."

"I don't know...I haven't seen him either. We play online every now and then, but he's mostly at work or holed up at home. Kura, have you seen him or Atem at all?"

"Yeah," he grunted. "Yugi, anyway. His Majesty seems to have dropped off the face of the earth."

"Should we be worried?"

"Probably not. Yugi's seeing someone else now, so maybe he's staying out of the way."

"Huh?" Marik's head snapped up. "Really? Who?"

"Fuck if I know, Ishtar. Some short-ass Goth guy with a load of black hair. I saw them together not long ago."

Ryou burst out laughing. "Kura, that's Atem!"

"Fuck off! You're kidding?"

"No! He's had a few hair treatments, but it's him. Wow…they sure kept that quiet."

 _I wonder why...it isn't like Yugi to be so private where Atem is concerned._

"I'm sure it's nothing serious," Marik said. "He'll need some space for a while. He'll talk when he's ready." He glanced at Ryou's computer screen and pointed to it. "Your installation is finished, honey."

"Ah, fantastic. That was quicker than I thought."

Bakura looked over to the clock on the wall and frowned. "I'd best head back. Kaiba will make me duel him all day if I'm late. I can't imagine a worse hell." He stood, ruffling Ryou's hair and squeezing Marik's shoulder. "See you dorks later."

"Don't forget, we're having dinner at Marik's tonight," Ryou reminded him.

"Way ahead of you, hikari. I'll be there." Bakura spoke in soft Middle Egyptian to Marik, who responded in turn, blowing him a kiss and winking. Ryou knew enough to recognise they were saying goodbye, Marik probably more affectionately, for Bakura rolled his eyes, but smirked at the same time, raising his hand in farewell as he left.

Ryou finished up with the installation and removed the disc, stowing it away in his bag and restarting the machine. Within a few minutes he had it fully up and running again, ending the task by writing a quick report to type up later. Meanwhile, Marik put his laptop away and checked his book out at the desk. "Ryou, honey, I've got a class to get to, so I'll see you later. Be at mine for six, okay?"

"Okay, love. Let me know if you need us to bring anything."

"Just your hot asses," he winked. "And maybe some booze." Dropping to kiss Ryou's cheek, he hurried away after Bakura.

* * *

Marik had given both Ryou and Bakura keys to his apartment, so after finishing work and heading home briefly to shower and change, Ryou let himself in with a slight struggle, his hands full of various bottles of wine he'd picked up on the way. He knew Bakura had arrived before him, as the house had been empty when he got home, and indeed, the first thing he saw when he walked into Marik's apartment was his yami lounging on the sofa, controller in hand, fingers flying rapidly over the buttons. "Hi, Kura," Ryou smiled, setting the wine down a moment so he could take off his jacket. "Been here long?"

"About ten minutes," he replied, not looking up. He scowled at the screen and uttered a few curses, then sighed and put the controller down. "Fuck, this game is hard."

"What are you playing?"

"Tekken 5."

"What's the rank of the character you're playing as?"

"Erm..." Bakura squinted at the screen a moment. "Virtuoso."

"You idiot. You're supposed to start at 9th kyu and work your way up, not start with a well-trained character, otherwise the game throws high level fighters at you. Marik must use that one a lot. Choose someone else."

"But I like Hwoarang!"

"Don't we all!" came Marik's laughing voice from the kitchen.

"Crushing on fictional characters, love?" Ryou grinned.

"Mm…yes indeed, honey." Marik stuck his head round the door in greeting. His hair was still in the braid that Bakura had fashioned for him, though the front had come undone and soft waves fell in front of his eyes alluringly. "Oh, thank you for bringing the wine!"

"It was no problem. I hope it's alright."

"Do you want a drink? I have that coffee you like."

"That would be great. Thanks, Marik," Ryou replied. Marik nodded and retreated back into the kitchen, leaving Ryou to flop down beside Bakura. The darker male had changed out of his work suit into a pair of baggy, brightly patterned harem trousers and a tucked in blue shirt, the top few buttons undone to expose his chest. It wasn't a style Ryou had ever thought of working on him, but it suited surprisingly well - which was good, because it was pretty much all Bakura wore now he'd found his own style preference.

Ryou had thrown on a faded pair of black jeans and one of his many geeky t-shirts with a black long-sleeved top underneath, tying his hair up out of his face as much as he could, though he ended up looking like Marik with half of it falling out. Marik had fallen about laughing when Ryou asked if it was a dinner party and if they needed to dress the part, so both white-haired men turning up as casual as casual could be was about the best they were going to manage.

Ryou leaned against Bakura happily, tucking his legs to the side as he watched his darker half play. After a few minutes, Bakura slid an arm round his waist and tugged him a little closer, planting a kiss on his temple. "You should wear your hair up more often," he murmured.

"You like it?"

"Mm."

"I'm flattered, Kura. Thank you. Any more compliments where that came from?"

"Hmph, don't push it."

"I'm kidding."

Bakura chuckled. "The glasses. Do you need them all the time, or...?"

"No, just for reading." With a jolt, he realised he still had them on from work, and made to remove them, but Bakura shook his head. "Oh?"

"Leave them on. You're sexy as fuck when you wear them."

Ryou's mouth dropped open in shock. _He's never called me sexy before. Holy crap._

"O-Oh, I...Kura, I didn't...I didn't know you felt that way about them," he stammered. He could feel his cheeks heating up in a violent blush. "But I really should take them off, or my eyes will get strained."

"I suppose that wouldn't do." Bakura shot him a sideways glance, baring his teeth in a grin. "I mean it though. You drive me fucking crazy whenever you wear them."

"That's our next sex session decided then," laughed Ryou, pushing his glasses up onto his head.

"Honey, as much as I love you, I'd really appreciate it if we kept the sex talk to a minimum around my brother and sister," Marik said, appearing by Ryou's side with a mug of coffee. "Here…I bought some oat milk earlier to try out with the coffee so I don't have to keep giving you black. I hope it's okay. Sorry to be a pain, _habibi."_

"Don't ever apologise for this stuff," Ryou replied softly. "I'm sure it will be fine." He took a small sip and smiled. "Hey, it's good! I like it!"

"If you want to apologise for anything, how about never having any meat in your damn fridge?" Bakura muttered.

Marik threw a sofa cushion at him in response, then flopped down ostentatiously into his lap. "Oi, what gives?" Bakura growled, shoving him, but Marik grabbed his shoulders and stayed put. "Fine. Suit yourself, but move your damn head, I can't see who I'm beating up."

"Kura, you better be at least some sort of polite tonight, because I swear to Osiris, if you start taking the piss about this in front of Ishizu and Rishid, I will put you on a month-long console ban. And you won't be allowed to crash here when Ryou gets sick of you, either."

"I don't kick him out _that_ often," laughed Ryou. "Only when he beats me at Monster World and rubs my face in it."

"Yeah, yeah. Hold my tongue, shovel down your rabbit food, and I still get to play Tekken, right?" Bakura grinned.

"I fucking mean it, you lazy hippy."

"Fine, whatever. Now get off my lap if you're going to keep bitching at me."

Marik opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again quickly and settled for giving Bakura a filthy look. He pushed himself off his lap and stalked back to the kitchen.

"Kura," Ryou scolded, "you shouldn't be so grumpy with him."

"Relax, he knows I'm joking."

"No, I don't think he does. You do upset him sometimes."

Bakura paused his game and set the controller down, looking at Ryou with the closest look to concern he could manage. "You think?" he asked quietly in English.

"Yeah, I do. I can handle your quips till the cows come home, but Marik...there are some things you just don't poke fun at with him. You should have realised that by now. If you want this relationship to work, we all have to respect each other. It's weird enough that all three of us are sleeping together without you pegging Marik as the odd one out all the time."

A look of indignance and hurt crossed Bakura's face, and suddenly Ryou felt awful. _But he needs to know...Marik's already worried he'll lose us, he doesn't need Kura scaring him into worrying more._

"Go and apologise," Ryou told him firmly. "Now. Tell him you're sorry. I don't care if you don't really want to; you have to at least show him that you're taking his feelings into account. And yes, that means accepting the fact that your boyfriend doesn't keep animal products in his house. Stop being pathetic over this stuff. It upsets him. I don't ever want to see him cry because of you, do you hear me?"

Bakura's face had become unreadable, his eyes hidden behind his shaggy fringe. He pulled a knee up to his chest and rested his chin on it, deep in thought. Ryou turned away from him to drink his coffee, giving him space to process his words.

"…Hmmm. Seems I was wrong."

Ryou frowned. "What?"

"…Forget the glasses. You're sexier when you yell at me." Bakura let out a harsh, barking laugh. "Alright, hikari, I'll go talk to him." He pushed himself up off the sofa and trailed off to the kitchen to find Marik. Immediately, Ryou jumped up as well, moving quietly to peer around the door. _This might be a moment to go down in history…Bakura apologising. I have to film this._

Marik stood with his back to Bakura, stirring a pot while the shorter male rested his head on Marik's shoulder from behind. "Get off me, you idiot," Marik muttered. Bakura responded in hushed Middle Egyptian, but Marik brushed him off irritably. "Quit it. I know you're only doing that so Ryou doesn't know what you're saying. It's as annoying as when you two jabber away in English all the time."

"Fine," Bakura snapped. "I wanted to say I was sorry, okay? Now will you please put that damn spoon down and look at me?"

Marik's stirring hand had frozen the instant he heard "sorry." Slowly, he lowered the spoon and turned round to face his lover, a look of pure shock on his face. "Apologising _and_ saying please? Who are you and what have you done with my grumpy Egyptian stud-muffin?"

"I will apologise on the condition that you never call me stud-muffin again."

"Deal."

Bakura leaned back against the counter, wringing his hands in a surprising show of nerves. "Marik…I'm a dumb fuck, you know that. Always letting my mouth run away with me. I don't mean a lot of the stuff I say. But Ryou will give me hell if keep on upsetting you, and I won't be too pleased with myself either."

Marik shook his head. "No, I…I just…shouldn't let it all get to me."

"Nah, I'm the one who shouldn't be saying all that shit in the first place. Look, I'm sorry. You'll barely hear a word out of me for the rest of the night if that'll make you happy. I want you to be happy, Marik. God knows why you and Ryou want me the way you do, but if I want you to stick around, I've got to work at this, yeah?" Bakura held his hand out, and Marik took it after a moment's hesitation. "Are we good?"

"…We're a little better. I'm still mad at you."

"I'll make it all up to you, alright?" Bakura tugged Marik closer, bringing him into a gentle embrace. Ryou's heart fluttered, seeing them wrapped up so adorably in each other. It gave him such great joy to see the love they shared, even if Bakura would rather die than utter the words himself, but the way he gently tucked a stray wisp of Marik's hair behind his ear and caressed his cheek spoke louder than any words could.

Marik's arms wound tightly round his lover's waist, nose nuzzling his chest fondly. "I need to get back to cooking, Kura."

"Do I still get to play Tekken?"

"Yes, if you behave."

"I'll behave." A dark finger slid under Marik's chin, lifting his lavender gaze up to meet the same glowing purple of Bakura's eyes. "Partners, always… _ya habibi."_

The way Marik looked at Bakura, eyes bright, cheeks flushed, nearly made Ryou squeal with happiness. _"Ya hayati,"_ Marik breathed, his voice a sultry whisper. "You're picking up on my mother tongue. Do you know what it means?"

Bakura nodded, and Ryou found himself doing the same thing. " _My love…my life." He calls the both of us "habibi" so often I had to find out what it meant for myself._

"Oh, honey…speak Arabic to me more often and I will be such a hot mess for you," Marik winked, pushing himself away from Bakura. His usual cocky, flirty demeanour was back now he had cheered up. "But right now, I need the kitchen space, so go and keep Ryou company for a while, okay?"

 _Oh, this video is_ so _going to Yugi, Atem, Jonouchi, Honda…well, everyone. This is absolutely brilliant._ Ryou smirked to himself as he put his phone away and hopped back onto the sofa before Bakura could catch him in the act. Snatching up his coffee, he assumed his previous position just as Bakura wandered back in. "All sorted?" he asked.

"Just about," Bakura replied, settling back down and picking up his controller. Ryou snuggled into his side again and sipped his coffee, uttering a happy sigh. Bakura chuckled softly, leaning his head on Ryou's affectionately. "You look tired, hikari. Marik's family won't be here for a while…you should rest for a while."

Ryou blinked, surprised. "Concern, coming from you? Are you ill?"

"Bite me."

"I already did." Ryou smirked as he raised a hand to trace a line of fading bruises along Bakura's collarbone, left during their last fit of passion. "You know, you really do dig yourself into holes with your threats, Kura. And, uh…you should probably cover those up when Ishizu and Rishid are here." He put his mug down to button up Bakura's shirt so the bruises were hidden.

"And you should probably stop biting me."

"Oh, be quiet. You love it."

"Fucking too right, I do."

"What did I say about sex talk?!" Marik yelled from the kitchen. "You'll _both_ be on a console ban at this rate!"

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Ryou had fallen asleep with his head in Bakura's lap, but he jerked awake at the noise, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Oh…sorry, Kura…" he mumbled. "I didn't mean to drift off…"

"It's fine. I told you to rest anyway," Bakura replied, still playing Tekken. Marik hurried out of the kitchen a moment later to answer the door, and there was a lively exchange of affection in both Japanese and Arabic, then Marik ushered his siblings in. "Ishizu, Rishid, you remember Ryou, right?"

"Ah, yes…the boy with the Millennium Ring." Ishizu fixed her glittering blue-eyed gaze on Ryou, who smiled at her bashfully. "Have you been well?"

"I have, thank you." Ryou stood up to embrace her and kiss both her cheeks. "You look beautiful, Ishizu. It's good to see you again."

Rishid clapped Ryou on the shoulder, a warm smile playing round his lips. He towered over everybody present, but he was perhaps the most harmless of them all. When Bakura approached to say hello to him, he eyed him with slight surprise. "I don't believe we've met," Rishid said, though he stuck his hand out to shake Bakura's nonetheless.

Bakura smirked. "You may call me the boy _in_ the Millennium Ring."

Ishizu gasped. "The Spirit of the Ring?! But…how?"

"Long story," Marik said, "I'll explain later."

"Do you have a name?" Rishid asked.

"I do now. Bakura Akefia Menes al-Q'elna."

"And you were the one at Battle City? Using Ryou's body?"

"That's right."

"You caused a lot of trouble for everyone, you know."

"As did you and your little brother."

Rishid's eyes narrowed, and Ryou grabbed Marik's arm worriedly, but after a moment, Rishid began to laugh. "Yes, that's true, I suppose. People change, am I right?"

"Unfortunately for some," replied Bakura jokily. Ryou was shocked to see a true smile on his face; gone was the cocky smirk, in its place an expression of genuine friendliness. He turned to Ishizu now, who still watched him warily. "Lady Ishtar. May I greet you?"

Ishizu looked first to Marik, then Rishid, and back to Marik. The sandy-haired young man nodded at her, and she exhaled a wobbly breath before holding out her hand to Bakura. Instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips, brushing them over her knuckles softly. He spoke quietly in Middle Egyptian, and she replied, looking highly surprised. A few more phrases were exchanged before Bakura let go of her hand and he gestured to Rishid, moving back towards the sofa and picking up his controller. "Come, Rishid. We've much to reminisce over."

The tall man chuckled and nodded, dropping down beside Bakura, who began playing again, but the conversation that flowed between the two was animated and full of laughter, barely interrupted by his game. Ishizu, Ryou and Marik just stared at them, not quite sure what had just happened.

"I…think feeding Ishizu wine might be the best option here," Marik eventually laughed. "Come on, sis. Let's get you a glass or five."


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, I lied. Not intentionally. The smutty Gravityshipping goodness will be in the next chapter, because I had to split it into two; it was just too long otherwise._

* * *

Bakura continued to surprise everyone well into the evening, so much so that Marik became convinced that Ryou had spiked the wine with happy pills. Their thief chatted and laughed with Ishizu and Rishid over dinner, even eating with an attempt at table manners and no complaints about the lack of meat. Ryou drank it all in, blissful beyond belief that Bakura felt at ease enough to let his walls down and show his tender side.

As always, Marik had proclaimed that he was nothing special in the kitchen, but the spread he had produced was nothing short of an Egyptian street food feast, and everything was delicious. Bakura in particular had dug in eagerly despite his earlier reservations, saying it reminded him of home. Everybody helped themselves to the various dishes and the wine flowed freely, though Ryou made sure Bakura paced himself by diluting his with tonic water.

"So how long are you here for?" Ryou asked Rishid as he refilled their wine glasses. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Ishizu has some meetings and a conference here with the curator of the local museum, so we've booked in for a week at a hotel," Rishid said. The hulking man leaned back casually in his chair, twirling his long black ponytail round his fingers. It was odd seeing him dressed in such a laid-back manner, a simple jeans and t-shirt combo instead of the deep purple robes he had worn during Battle City. "It seems a nice enough place."

"Ah, so you're keeping very busy then?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but needs must. And I'm happy to help my sister wherever possible." Rishid paused to take a sip of wine. "And you, Ryou? What keeps you busy these days?"

"I work at the university," he replied, "fixing computers mostly. For a new graduate, it's not a bad job to have."

"Indeed. So you must see our Marik a lot around campus."

"Here and there, if time allows for it." Ryou realised with a jolt that nobody had mentioned their three-way relationship, and it was probably best to keep it that way for now. Ishizu was only just getting used to Bakura even existing again; it might be a bad idea for her to find out both he and Ryou let her little brother fuck them on a regular basis, lest she drop dead there and then.

Ishizu had grown even more beautiful in the four years since Ryou had seen her last. Her ebony hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and bound with a glimmering gold band, a matching necklace at her throat. She had spent so much time in loose gowns and robes in the past that Ryou hadn't noticed how shapely she actually was till now, as the forest-green wrap dress she wore accentuated to no end. She truly was an exotic beauty in this land, and Marik couldn't have looked happier to have his sister around as he spoke softly to her over the table.

"So, it looks like you're set to pass your first year with flying colours," Ishizu was saying; they were discussing Marik's progress at university. "How have you been finding it?"

"I've never known anything like it, sis, but I love it," Marik replied. "It's been amazing. To think there was such a world outside the life of a Tomb-keeper! My studies have kept me grounded and I'm always learning something new."

"I'm so proud of you, Marik. You're really making something of yourself. And are you still working at the bar?"

"Yeah, I've been picking up a few shifts here and there."

"I bet you have drunken boys hitting on you all the time."

Marik reached for his wine glass with a wry smile. "Girls too. Everyone wants a piece of the pretty foreign boy with the purple eyes. Anyone's game in this city once you've had a few drinks, but I'm not interested in them."

Ryou laughed. "I remember that feeling well. My "fan club" in school were relentless. Us foreigners seem a million times more interesting to the native crowd."

Ishizu turned her eyes on Ryou. "You're not Japanese? You could have fooled me!"

"I'm English on my mother's side," he explained, "and I was raised there for most of my childhood. I only moved here when I was twelve or so. My father is Japanese...perhaps you know him. He's rather well-known in in the field of Ancient Egyptian archaeology."

"What is his name?"

"Dr Hiroyuki Bakura."

"Oh!" Ishizu put a hand to her mouth. "Dr Bakura is your father? Why, he is the one I have been meeting with here! What a surprise. I never would have guessed...you must take after your mother in appearance."

"I do," Ryou nodded. "Me and my sister both." He didn't even bother to ask more about his father's reappearance in Domino, nor was he remotely interested in finding out. "Ishizu, how long is my father here for?"

"A few more days," she replied. "I will be seeing him tomorrow afternoon if you wish to accompany me? It sounds like you don't see him often."

"I don't, but that's fine. Don't worry, I'll be too busy to see him anyway. What business has brought you here in the first place?"

"Ah...there are plans to make changes to publications and historical monuments to include Pharaoh Atem's name. It has taken a while to put everything in place, but now the ball is rolling, and I've been placed at the head of the operation. I'm very excited to bring our Pharaoh back into history where he rightfully belongs!"

Bakura sniggered. "Don't tell him that. He might have a heart attack from being so famous."

"Whatever do you mean?" Ishizu asked.

"Oh, his Majesty came back too. It wasn't just me."

"You're kidding?" Rishid gasped.

"Nope. He's living with Yugi across the city now."

Ishizu's tanned face paled considerably in her shock. Marik laughed and poured more wine for her, which she took a large gulp of. "Oh, my goodness..." she whispered. "Our Pharaoh...but why?"

"Remember when I said it was a long story?" Marik said. "Well, Atem comes into it as well." He began explaining everything that had happened. Bakura had filled him in a few days after he and Ryou had spent the night together, once he had calmed down enough to explain rationally, and now he observed silently as Marik retold the story. Ryou marvelled at his resilience, remembering how freely he had sobbed last time, but now he looked strong, content to continue eating as he listened to Marik speak. Partway through, Marik switched to Arabic, finding it easier to get his point across, and Ryou reached out over the table to squeeze Bakura's hand. He squeezed back, a little smile on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked Bakura in English.

"Absolutely, hikari," he replied softly. "I've had my time to adjust now."

"You're amazing, you know that, right?"

Bakura laughed at that, shaking his head. "And you're nuts."

"Maybe so." Ryou sipped his wine with a smile. "But I love you nonetheless."

"Yep, definitely nuts."

Rishid smiled at their affectionate exchange, and Ryou realised he must know some English. His face flushed red and he pulled his hand back. "What are you embarrassed about?" Rishid asked. "You're very sweet together."

"I didn't know you understood English," Bakura commented, rather pointedly ignoring the compliment.

"I can converse to a degree, but I'm not completely fluent. I did a lot of the talking for Marik when the Ghouls visited America. Marik was more interested in their motorcycles and their department stores…namely the ones that sold kohl and anything by Urban Decay."

All three of them burst out laughing, and Marik scowled over at them. "I heard my name! What are you laughing about? You and your damn languages I can't understand…"

"Says you," Ryou said in Japanese, "talking away in Middle Egyptian to Kura all the time."

"Hey, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have found out what he and Atem were speaking!"

"Boys, boys…" Ishizu laughed. "Peace, please." Wiping her hands delicately on a napkin, she then reached out across the table, towards Bakura, who froze with a hunk of bread and tahini halfway to his mouth. "Bakura…may I?"

Slowly, he put the bread down and wiped his own hands, then edged them out slowly, warily. "I want to apologise," she said softly as she slid her hands through his, interlocking their fingers. "I know our family had nothing to do with what happened to you all those years ago, but we protected the Pharaoh's memories for millennia, and given your history with him…well, I just feel awful that you went through all that. Nobody should suffer such a tragedy, young or old."

"Ishizu…you've nothing to apologise for," Bakura murmured. His eyes remained locked firmly on their linked hands, never wavering.

"Still…I feel I must. But on another note…to find out you are the thief king of legend! The fates surely smiled upon you and Marik when you came together as partners. No wonder you were so suited to work together. I couldn't be happier that you found each other again. Time change, of course, as have both of you, but your friendship is so clear to me. Why, if I still had the Millennium Necklace, I would be very curious as to what I would see in your futures."

"You really wouldn't want to know, sis," Marik laughed nervously.

* * *

It was late when Ishizu and Rishid left for their hotel, though they assured Marik they would visit him a few more times before going back home to Egypt. Ryou helped Marik wash the dishes and Bakura "helped" by picking at some of the food remnants and glugging wine behind Ryou's back. Thankfully, he didn't seem too drunk tonight, but he did get a little more handsy with his lovers and both of them had to slap him away several times. "Busy, Kura!" Ryou groaned after the fourth time. "I promise, you'll get all the attention you want as soon as I'm finished cleaning up."

"You're no fun," Bakura grinned, moving onto Marik, who elbowed him with a muttered curse in Arabic. "And anyway, it isn't _me_ getting all the attention tonight, remember, hikari?"

 _Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me._

"Huh?" Marik frowned. "What are you two plotting?"

"Nothing, love," Ryou smiled, kissing his cheek. "Nothing malicious, anyway."

"I don't trust any plans you two hatch as far as I can throw them."

"Your loss," Bakura winked. He sauntered off to the living room, pinching Marik's backside as he went and earning a surprised squeak.

"He's such a fucking pervert." Marik wiped his hands on a tea towel and grabbed a bottle of cleaning spray, saturating the table with the pine-scented liquid. "Still, how he managed to charm the pants off Ishizu and Rishid tonight, I will probably never know."

Ryou took the bottle from Marik and sprayed the surfaces thoroughly. "Just goes to show he can be decent when the occasion calls for it. And he likes your siblings, so he's going to get along well with them. Nobody else could have held his hands tonight like Ishizu did, and could you ever imagine him kissing anyone else's hand? We'd be lucky if he did that to _us."_

Hmmm. It was nice to see him behaving, at any rate." Marik wiped down the table, chuckling. "Are you wanting to stay the night? You drove here, didn't you? You've had a bit to drink, so…"

"Well, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't, honey. Goodness knows, you've spent enough time in my bed for me to never mind."

"Now who's the pervert?"

"You love it." Marik turned around and pecked Ryou's lips. "I'm going to take a shower, okay? I won't be long."

"Okay, love. I'll finish up in here."

"You're the best." Another kiss, longer this time, was pressed against Ryou's lips, and then Marik left the kitchen. Ryou watched him go with a warm, fuzzy feeling blooming in his chest. To have spent the evening with Marik and his family was wonderful, and Bakura being on his best behaviour had been a delightful bonus.

The only problem had been knowing his father was back in town. That wasn't to say that Dr Bakura was a bad person…well, maybe he was, but only because he had thrown himself so far into his work that he had all but forgotten about his one remaining child. He had paid for food, bills and the rent on the house until Ryou had graduated from university, but as soon as he was able to truly fend for himself, he'd cut his father off entirely. Now, he couldn't wait for him to be gone as quickly as he had showed up again. _The last thing I need is him turning up and ruining my happiness. I've really nailed it now…no more cutting, no more starving myself, no more fucking depression. I don't want it, I don't need it._

The minute the shower started running, Bakura stuck his head round the door. "Hikari. Are we ready?"

"Yep," he smiled, still wiping down the surfaces, "just about. Can you start setting everything up, please?"

"You trust me with lighting candles?"

"How drunk _are_ you?"

"Not very."

"Then I trust you. Go on, quickly! I'll be right with you."

Tonight was Marik's treat from the both of them. He'd been so good to them, so patient, so nurturing and accepting, that they wanted to give back in more ways than just tumbling between the sheets. They had bored themselves silly with endless videos on the task at hand, and practised on Atem during his stay with them, with very favourable results. Tonight was the night they put themselves to the test.

Ryou finished cleaning and dried his hands, then entered the living room just as Bakura walked in from Marik's bedroom, shirtless and carrying the blankets and pillows from Marik's bed. "Um, where's your shirt?" Ryou asked. Bakura just pointed to the lamp in the corner with a smirk. The overhead lights had been switched off, and Bakura's shirt had been thrown over the top of the lamp to dim it to a ruddy glow. It was dark enough to give the room a mysterious and calming air, but not so dark that Marik would be nervous or uncomfortable. Ryou took the bedding from Bakura and began spreading it out neatly on the floor, while Bakura dug in Ryou's bag and pulled out several glass jar candles and a lighter. "To think I'd willingly be putting myself near fire," he murmured as he lit the first candle.

"This won't harm you though, that's the difference," Ryou smiled, smoothing down the blanket. "Are you worried?"

"No, just surprised at myself that I'd even want to volunteer for anything like this."

"You can always sit out and watch. Or play Tekken again, whatever. This was my idea, after all."

"Fuck, no. I didn't spend an hour rubbing down his Majesty to have to sit out and let you have all the fun with Marik." Bakura let out his bark-like laugh and set down the candle, moving to light the next one. "And seriously, that fucking ordeal scarred me for life. I do _not_ want to hear what Atem possibly sounds like in bed _ever fucking again."_

"Oh, hush. He wasn't that bad," Ryou chided.

"Why don't you fucking sleep with him too then, if you think that?"

"Don't tempt me. He's pretty hot, what with his new hair."

Bakura growled low in his throat in warning. Ryou just laughed. "I'm joking. I'm not into leather."

"Too right you're not."

Before Ryou could retort, he found himself pinned on his back by a snarling Bakura. He straddled Ryou's thighs, pressing his hands down either side of his head onto the floor in a bruising grip. The paler man stared up at him with an amused expression. Baiting Bakura was just too good to hold back from, and he knew he was never in any danger around him. "I'm serious, Ryou," Bakura said quietly, leaning his head down till their noses brushed. "Don't give me an excuse to beat up the Pharaoh's sorry ass."

"Oh my god, you're _jealous!"_ Ryou laughed. "You're actually jealous!"

"S-Shut up!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm really not into him, I promise you, Kura." Ryou leaned his head up and kissed him softly. "Now will you let me up, please?"

"No." Bakura closed the gap between them again, his kiss lush and passionate. Ryou arched into him and moaned, straining against the grip on his hands, and when Bakura let go, he immediately grabbed his shaggy hair, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and delighting in the deep rumble of pleasure that resonated in Bakura's chest.

Bakura was always more fun to be intimate with if he was angry, and he was quickly starting to cotton onto the fact that Ryou didn't want to be treated like glass all the time, so he was becoming rougher, more demanding, seeing how Marik treated Ryou in the bedroom and gauging his hikari's reactions from it. Needless to say, he had been inspired, and now Ryou and Marik unashamedly pissed him off whenever they wanted something a little harder.

Finally, Bakura pulled away from Ryou, both of them slightly breathless and dazed. "Save that for when Marik comes back," Ryou laughed shakily, allowing Bakura to pull him upright. "Don't be sapping all my energy now."

Bakura just grinned wildly, and moved away to light the next few candles while Ryou smoothed down the sheets they'd crumpled.

A few minutes later, Marik emerged, scrubbed clean and eyes bare of kohl, wearing just his boxers and a towel round his head to keep his hair out of his face. "What's this?" he asked, confused, eyeing the dimmed lights with a wary expression.

"I'm making good on that promise I made you at Yugi's place," Ryou smiled warmly, patting the floor next to him. "Do you remember?"

"Remind me. I was a bit drunk."

"I said I'd get some oil and rub your back?"

A look of realisation dawned on Marik's face. "Ohhh…well, I can't say no to that now, can I?"

"Lie down," Bakura murmured, fumbling around in Ryou's bag again. "I'm helping."

"Even better." Marik pulled the towel from his hair and tossed it into the kitchen, running his hands through the damp locks and shaking them back. Ryou held out a hand to him and gently guided him to the soft mass of blankets and pillows, making him comfortable with a little support under his brow and ankles. Then he draped a sheet over Marik's waist and stroked his hair away from his back and neck. "Are you okay like this?" he asked. "Comfortable?" Marik smiled softly in response, nodding. "Good. Kura?"

"Got it. Here, catch." Bakura tossed a bottle of sweet almond oil across the room.

Ryou caught it with one hand and set it down before removing his top layers of clothing, the better to be mobile with and to keep from getting oil on them. "You look so beautiful like this, Marik," Ryou whispered, leaning down to kiss his lips gently. "Like the god you always wanted to be."

"Mm, talk dirty to me, honey," he replied huskily, winking.

Ryou positioned himself by Marik's head, gently moving him so he was face down, the support under his brow keeping his face from being pressed into the blankets. Bakura shifted to sit cross-legged at his feet. "Anywhere we shouldn't touch?" he asked Marik.

"Honey, you've got free reign over me. Go crazy," Marik purred.

"Ready?" Ryou asked Bakura.

"As I'll ever be."

Ryou went first, pouring a small amount of oil into his palm before tossing the bottle back to Bakura. He warmed the oil between his hands and placed them gently either side of Marik's spine. His scars were deep and ragged under his fingers, symbols of an ugly past, but nothing could dull Marik's bronzed beauty, and in Ryou's eyes, he shone like a star. "I'm going to start now, okay?" he said softly.

"Okay," came the whispered reply.


	13. Chapter 13

_I believe "gamila" is the Egyptian Arabic word for "beautiful," also spelled "Jamila/Jamillah" in other Arabic dialects. Just a heads up...which I probably should have done with all the other Arabic phrases Marik has been flinging about everywhere. Sorry about that. :P_

* * *

As Ryou smoothed his hands slowly down the length of Marik's back, Bakura started on his legs. Marik's breath hitched, and then he moaned, low and throaty, giving a little shiver. "Oh, fuck…" he gasped, "that feels amazing…"

"A good start," Bakura chuckled. His touch was delicate, exploring every inch of Marik's delectable skin that he had restricted himself to. A light blush had bloomed on his cheeks in response to Marik's noises of pleasure, but he said no more and continued to stroke softly.

 _Bakura is so much more into this than I thought he would be,_ Ryou thought with amusement. His yami's eyes were lidded, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he worked oil into Marik's right thigh, gliding his fingers up and down his smooth skin, worshipping his lover's body. He'd scowled the entire time he was given the task of rubbing Atem's shoulders, but he had done a decent job, turning the former Pharaoh into a moaning puddle of goo within minutes. Now it was Marik's turn to gasp, purr, groan, arch his back and murmur sweet words to the two white-haired men lavishing their adoration on him.

Ryou could feel Marik's muscles beginning to warm up and relax in response to his touch, gently sweeping this way and that, following the lines of his back and feeling out for any areas of tension. He was particularly tense around his shoulder blades, and he began to press a little firmer, isolating a knot and using his thumb to apply a deeper pressure. Marik grunted, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "Is this okay?" Ryou asked. "Does it hurt?"

"A little…but it's a good pain. Don't stop – oh, sweet fucking gods, _habibi,_ ohhh…" Marik moaned in sheer bliss as the knot loosened and Ryou stroked it out gently.

"Doing okay down there, Kura?" Ryou asked, starting on another knot.

"I think so," he replied quietly. "Marik?"

"Mm…it's good, so good…"

As Ryou finished with Marik's upper back, Bakura started on his calf. Marik was all out panting now, Bakura working out the knots near his ankle, murmuring soft words of love and praise that Ryou knew would never be uttered with anyone else around. The tenderness in his yami's gaze was beautiful, so wonderful to see. He didn't think Bakura could have ever opened up to anyone the way he did with Marik, and he counted himself lucky that he had been there to witness it happening.

He started on Marik's lower back now, being a little gentler, but the way Marik groaned when he reached his sacrum told him to apply more pressure, pushing right at the base of his spine and kneading with his knuckles. "Oh, sweet gods, right there," Marik sighed.

"Jeez, your legs are tight," Bakura frowned. "What do you even _do_ all day to be this tense?"

"It's just normal day-to-day activity, Kura," Ryou told him. "We all carry a lot of tension. Maybe we should rub you at some point and see how tight you are."

"After seeing how Marik's reacting, I'd be an idiot to say no."

Bakura moved to Marik's foot next, while Ryou came back up and slid his hands down his arms. There wasn't much to ease out here, but he wanted to keep the fluid stroking motions to maintain his lover's relaxation. Marik's moans had died down to deep sighs of pleasure, his head turned sideways now his back wasn't being worked, a happy little smile on his face. "This is amazing," he whispered. "You are both so amazing. Thank you so much."

"Shut up, you soppy git," Bakura hissed.

"We _looooove_ you, Kura," Ryou sang, grinning.

"I said shut up!" Bakura dropped Marik's foot and moved to his other side, putting more oil into his hand and stroking down Marik's left thigh.

Ryou began on his neck, finding several tense spots, and soon Marik was moaning again in response. The sounds he was making made Ryou uncomfortably warm, a deep, throbbing urge building in his loins, but now wasn't the time, _not yet, not yet…Marik's time, not yours…_

But he could tell Bakura felt the same. His eyes were glazed with lust, burning with a fiery need.

When they had finished the first side of him, they turned him over to start on his front. They switched positions, Ryou running his hands up the side of Marik's hips and thighs while Bakura continued on his neck and shoulders, before moving onto his head and scalp. Ryou had finished now and sat back, just enjoying the tender scene before him.

Bakura's hands were rough and calloused, but they moved like a spider on its delicate silk web, thumbs stroking down the centre of Marik's brow towards his hairline, easing out the tension from the frowns he constantly shot at his lover. _I didn't think to do anything like this,_ Ryou thought. _Kura must have done his own research._ He marvelled at the gentleness in his yami's movements, the soft whispers of fingertips caressing Marik's hairline, the small circles he rubbed on his temples. Marik opened his eyes briefly to look up into Bakura's face, but then his hands slid into his hair, stimulating his scalp, and they fluttered closed again. "Mm…you and your hair fetish, Kura…"

"Quiet, or I'll pull it," Bakura growled.

"You're already giving me a boner from all this touching, honey…pulling my hair will just make it worse."

"Don't, Kura," Ryou moaned, squeezing his thighs together. "I'm horny enough as it is without you two dirty talking each other."

"Oh?" Bakura eyed Ryou with an evil look. His hands continued to massage Marik's scalp, his eyes never leaving Ryou. Then he clenched his hands into fists and pulled.

"Oh, fuck!" Marik cried, arching his back.

"Dammit, that's it!" Ryou couldn't take it anymore. Marik's perfect bronzed skin gleaming with oil and the noises he'd been making for close to an hour had pushed him to breaking point. He yanked the sheet away from Marik's waist and dragged his boxers off. Before anyone could react, he grabbed Marik's cock firmly and dropped his mouth down.

Marik's hands shot up to grip Bakura's forearms as his hips jerked and he moaned loudly. _Gods, he tastes so good,_ Ryou thought to himself, beginning to bob his head back and forth, _I could do this forever._ He glanced up through his lashes, taking in his lovers' expressions; Marik biting his lip, panting, Bakura's deep violet eyes following Ryou's every move. At this point, Marik was so incredibly relaxed from his massage that he was practically putty in Ryou's hands.

Slowly, Bakura's hands disentangled themselves. Still never taking his eyes off Ryou, Bakura moved round Marik's side, gesturing for Ryou to move over also. They smirked knowingly at each other, and then as one, began to kiss and lick up Marik's shaft. A gasped stream of Arabic curses burst from Marik and his hips rolled insistently, demanding more. "You damn fucking teases," he groaned. "Take me back in your mouth already!"

"So impatient," Bakura purred, kissing up Marik's thigh. "Were you always this demanding?" He came back to lick a soft trail from base to tip, Ryou mirroring him, letting their tongues twine together.

Beads of sweat began to form on Marik's skin, rolling down over the oil that glistened on him with every jerk of his hips. "Give him what he wants," Ryou murmured, pulling back, and Bakura looked to him briefly for confirmation before nodding and effortlessly swallowing Marik's cock to the back of his throat. The blissful cry that resulted sent tingles down Ryou's spine. He knew how much Marik loved to be the centre of attention.

Smiling at the delectable view before him, Ryou fumbled for his bag, locating a bottle of lubricant, then settled himself behind Bakura and slipped his hands round his waist, loosening the ties on his trousers. The darker male lifted his knees up to help Ryou pull the soft fabric down his legs, his mouth never ceasing its work on their sandy-haired lover, who was near delirious by now, wordless wails of pleasure falling from his lips like a prayer.

Gently, and with great deliberation, Ryou pushed a slick finger into Bakura, who growled and arched his back, just as demanding as Marik. One became two, and two became three, and soon Bakura was gasping around Marik's cock, digging his fingers into his bronzed thighs. "Is this okay?" Ryou asked him.

"Oh, fuck yes," Bakura moaned. Ryou leaned in, pressing slow kisses up Bakura's spine, making him shudder with delight.

Marik watched them with lidded eyes. "Damn, you two are so sexy," he murmured.

This wasn't the first time they'd all had sex with each other, not by far, but it was Ryou's first time preparing Bakura. Usually that duty fell to Marik, or Bakura would do it himself, but Bakura was so preoccupied with pleasuring Marik that this time, Ryou wanted to do it himself. The darker male certainly wasn't complaining. Ryou knew just where to press his fingers to drive him crazy.

Ryou held the bottle of lube out to Marik, expecting him to assume his usual position with Bakura, but he shook his head. "No...no, not yet. I want you to take him."

"M-Me?" Ryou stammered. "But I've never-"

"Trust me, _habibi."_

Ryou frowned down at Bakura, who had ceased his ministrations to look over his shoulder. His cheeks were pink from exertion, breaths coming sharp and irregular, hips continuing to push back against Ryou's fingers; though he didn't speak, there was a certain glow in his eyes that told Ryou he wanted what Marik was asking of them. "Kura?" Ryou whispered. "Are you sure?"

A brief look of contemplation crept onto Bakura's face, before he gave a tiny shrug and went back to ravishing Marik's lower half, but abandoned his cock and instead moved lower, sweeping broad licks over his entrance. Marik gasped, his head falling back. Bakura didn't reply to Ryou, but lifted his rear a little higher, signalling his desire.

Ryou's face flushed crimson at the realisation that this would be the first time Bakura had bottomed for him, indeed, the first time _anyone_ had ever bottomed for him. Sure, he knew how to prep a guy, but as for going ahead and fucking him? He had no idea where to even start. Bakura was always the fluid one, happy at either end, Marik the constant top, and Ryou the bottom. He bit his lip as he continued to work his fingers inside Bakura, feeling nerves clench his stomach uncomfortably.

"Bakura, honey…stop a moment," Marik murmured, patting the top of Bakura's head, and he drew back so Marik could push himself upright. He rolled his shoulders a few times, sighing at the lack of tension, then leaned down to brush his lips over Bakura's. "I believe Ryou needs some help. Stay there like a good boy, hm?"

Bakura scowled at him, but said nothing, moving instead to fold his arms under his head, breathing heavily at the sensation of Ryou's fingers stimulating his prostate. Marik crawled over to Ryou, tugging lightly on the waistband of his jeans. "Come on, _habibi,_ off with them."

Bakura let out what sounded suspiciously like a whine of frustration when Ryou pulled his fingers out, but Marik swatted lightly at his backside with one hand to quieten him, kissing Ryou deeply while undoing his jeans with the other hand. When Ryou's pale, scarred skin was bared to them, Marik poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and stroked Ryou firmly, coating him from base to tip. "Don't worry about hurting him," he whispered, keeping his free hand running tantalisingly over Bakura's rear. "He can take it. Go as rough as you want."

"Are you fucking done?!" Bakura snarled. "Hurry up already!"

"You heard him, Ryou," smirked Marik.

He'd seen it done so many times now, seeing Marik take Bakura, but doing it himself was completely different. He felt inexperienced beyond measure, but Bakura's soft moan as Ryou began to push in gave him the assurance he needed.

Marik knelt beside him, stroking his hair back and kissing along his neck and ear, murmuring sweet, sexy words, stoking his passion. "That's it, _habibi..._ you're doing well. Keep going..."

"He's so tight," Ryou gasped.

"I should hope so!" Bakura laughed, then twitched and groaned when Marik swatted at him again. "What was that for, you ass?!"

"I like spanking you, honey," giggled Marik.

"...Do it again. And Ryou?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Give it to me hard."

* * *

 _Sweet holy mother of Mary, I can't believe I'm doing this._

When Marik's hand came down again, Ryou moved, slamming his hips forward. The noise that came out of Bakura's mouth was otherworldly, almost melodic and very un-Bakura-like, but it sent an intense thrill up Ryou's spine.

He repeated the motion, again, again, again. Bakura cried out loudly, hands fisting the blankets, head thrown back in his pleasure. For all his pride and his love of keeping up appearances, Bakura always tossed it aside when it came to sex, having no qualms about screaming the house down. At the very least, it meant his lovers knew they were doing a good job on him.

"Harder!" Bakura growled, thrusting his hips backwards. Ryou complied with a delirious moan, pushing into the wonderful heat surrounding him. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own, moving into Bakura's hair and pulling sharply. The roughness only turned the darker male on more, his cries increasing in volume further.

"Good," Marik whispered, nibbling on Ryou's earlobe, "just like that, honey..."

"Marik, get back over here," Bakura gasped out.

"Oh, no. You can have me when Ryou comes inside that gorgeous ass of yours."

"Won't be long – _ah! -_ at this rate," Ryou groaned. The slick tightness squeezing him from all angles, the amazing warmth, the feel of Bakura's body against his - it was hurtling him rapidly towards orgasm. He climaxed with a shout and a curse, Marik's greedy mouth pressing against his own a moment later. "D-Damn," Ryou panted, "no wonder you always top, Marik. That was amazing."

Marik just chuckled, leaning down to ghost more kisses across his pale skin. "My turn."

Ryou pulled back, wincing a little, not expecting the burst of sensitivity. Bakura shuddered and groaned in response to his movements. He hadn't moved, still on his knees, head pressed into his forearms as he gasped for breath. Ryou had seen him in this position many a time now, after his rough sessions with Marik, but this was different.

 _It was all me._

Ryou's cock that had made him scream, Ryou's hands gripping his hips, Ryou's warm release running down his thighs. The image was incredibly erotic and satisfying. But Marik wanted him now, so Ryou cleaned Bakura up briefly, then sat back, a silly little smile on his face, ready for the show.

Marik knelt in front of Bakura, lifting his head up carefully, and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Ready, _gamila?"_

Bakura nodded, exhaling a heavy breath. "Dammit, Marik. This was supposed to be _your_ night."

"Oh, but it is. I'm having the time of my life," he grinned. "Now...where do you want me?"

"...Can you lie down? Is your back-? I mean, I don't want to make you uncomfortable - "

"Oh, Kura, just shut up and ride me already."

Marik laced his fingers with Bakura's and tugged gently till he sat in Marik's lap. They kissed briefly, Marik caressing Bakura's face and stroking his hair, then Marik reclined back onto his elbows, letting Bakura take over.

He ground against Marik, rocking their hips together at a teasing pace till Marik threw his head back and moaned. As if on cue, Ryou moved behind Bakura, dripping lubricant liberally over Marik's cock. He twitched at the sudden chill, but then Bakura was pressing down insistently, drawing him with ease into his slick warmth, and Marik swore under his breath, shuddering. "Yes…oh fuck, yes..." he gasped, grabbing onto Bakura's waist tightly.

A passionate cry left Bakura's parted lips as he started to move, hips rolling in a steady rhythm, hands braced on Marik's chest for balance. Marik's eyes practically boiled with lust, teeth digging into his bottom lip and his breaths coming deep and ragged.

Ryou loved every moment of it. There was something about seeing Marik and Bakura together that just felt so...perfect. They truly were made for each other, and he didn't even come close to their perfection.

 _But I'm not a third wheel, no matter what I think about getting in the way of them. They want me just as much as they want each other. We're equals._

"Ryou," Bakura moaned, jerking him out of his train of thought. He had a hand held out towards him, asking that he come closer.

Ryou obeyed with a smile, moving to kneel beside Bakura's heaving body. His movements never slowing, Bakura grabbed his head and kissed him hard. Ryou groaned into the kiss, sliding a hand up Bakura's thigh to grab his cock firmly.

Marik helped increase Bakura's pleasure with his delicate fingers, teasing their thief's nipples into stiff points for Ryou to pull back and trace his tongue over. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Bakura gasped, abandoning the rocking movements and now all out bouncing on Marik's length. His hair flew about his face and stuck to his damp brow, mouth open as he called out in ecstasy, grabbing whatever skin he could reach; white, caramel, or even his own, it didn't matter, he just needed the anchorage. A tremble rippled through his body and he moaned a final time before Ryou felt the deep pulsing in his hand and the warm spurts of fluid moments later.

Bakura would have collapsed forwards onto Marik had Ryou not steadied him with his free hand. "Easy now," he murmured, kissing Bakura's neck. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Bakura replied, breathless. He tilted his head to capture Ryou's lips with his own. "Just worn out…"

Marik had taken over their movements, but now the thrusting of his hips stopped and he gazed gleefully up at his lovers, drinking in the sight above him; Bakura, panting, chest heaving, and Ryou wrapped around him, a hand still tracing up and down Bakura's softening length and coated in a fair amount of cooling semen. Ryou may have thought Marik and Bakura were perfect together, but Marik eagerly took himself out of the equation and placed Ryou there instead. The adoration that overflowed for the two white-haired men was sometimes more than he could take, but he would never ask for anything less.

"God, I love you two so fucking much," Marik whispered. In a matter of moments, he'd pushed Bakura off and dragged Ryou down, then rolled them over to press Ryou's back into the blankets. He whimpered when Marik pushed in without preparation, but he was gentle, and the discomfort soon faded to the familiar spikes of pleasure he loved.

"Oh gods, Marik – _ah! –_ yes! There! There! Harder!" Ryou screamed. They had tumbled between the sheets more than enough times now for Marik to be able to locate Ryou's prostate dead on every time. With every thrust, Ryou dug his fingers into Marik's hips and cried out. The Egyptian's lips fluttered down his neck, across his collarbone and back up to nuzzle behind his ear. His soft groans of pleasure were delightfully heated against Ryou's sensitive skin.

They rocked together, gasping, panting, crying out names and words in a tangled medley of languages until Marik's thrusts became haphazard and his body started to tremble. _"Habibi,"_ he whispered, pressing his brow against Ryou's and cradling the back of his neck with a shaking hand. One more harsh snap of his hips, and Ryou sighed, feeling the rush of warmth filling him.

"You're amazing," he said softly, leaning up to kiss Marik's parted lips. "Truly."

"Give over," Marik replied, laughing as he withdrew from Ryou's slick heat. "I'm just me."

"And "just you" is amazing." Ryou's head flopped back and he wiped sweat from his brow, looking to the side. He frowned. "Where did Kura go? It's not like him to just get up and-"

"I'm here." Bakura reappeared, looking exhausted but satisfied. He held a damp washcloth in his hand, and he set about cleaning Marik first, then Ryou, who felt his heart skip a beat, watching how tender Bakura's motions were. So much had changed since his return. Gone was the uncaring, brutal sadistic personality that his yami had held onto like a lifeline in the past. Here he was now, still rude, still sarcastic, but his words were soft, his hands gentle, his every action a demonstration of love.

"Remind me why we didn't set all this up on the sofa again?" Bakura asked when he'd finished and thrown the cloth aside. "It folds out, doesn't it?"

"I just forgot," Ryou laughed.

"Wouldn't fit all three of us anyway," Marik muttered. He had dropped like a stone beside Ryou and buried his head in a pillow, already half asleep.

"Don't you want to go to bed, Marik?" Ryou asked.

"I'm fine here."

Bakura grinned, slipping under the covers with him. "I've slept on harder floors than this in Egypt. Get in, hikari."

Ryou wasn't going to argue. And really, the floor was quite comfortable, with all the blankets they'd piled up. He slid in next to Bakura, cuddling his head close to his chest and sighing when Bakura wrapped his arms round his shoulders. Soft lips pressed against Ryou's forehead, warm and comforting. "I think we knocked him out," Bakura said with an amused laugh. Snoring from his other side answered him immediately. "Yep, out like a light."

"A job well done then," Ryou smiled. "I'm sure he loved it."

"Better fucking do, after me having to practise on his Majesty. I will do anything you want for the rest of my life if it means I never have to touch him again."

"Silly Kura."

"I fucking mean it."

"I know." Chocolate brown orbs rose up to meet with scintillating purple. "You really surprised all of us today, you know. Ishizu and Rishid were so taken with you."

"Pfft. I can be polite when I want to be." Bakura kissed Ryou again, this time on the lips. "Marik's family are special. I'm not going to be a complete ass around them, am I?"

"You're usually a complete ass around everyone else."

"Yeah, well…things change."

"Like what?"  
"Like having you, and Marik." The thief's embrace tightened ever so slightly. "I don't know, it just…all feels so much more real now. I didn't like it at first, but now…"

Ryou nodded. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

"Exactly."

"Oh, Kura…" Ryou laid a hand gently on Bakura's cheek. "I love you so much."

"I know, hikari." Bakura stroked some of Ryou's fluffy hair away from his face. "I couldn't imagine being without either of you now. Just the thought of it…it feels like my heart might break. I never wanted this…gods, I never fucking wanted this, but here we are, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't walk away. Does that make me weak?"

"No. It makes you human."

Bakura's eyes widened, remembering Ryou's words, the same as he had spoken after the nightmare. "Hikari, is this what love is?"

"Yes," Ryou smiled. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

Bakura rolled his eyes, but Ryou knew that he was happy. Bakura couldn't bring himself to utter the words directly, but that didn't matter. Ryou knew. Their thief loved them. And with that knowledge warming his heart, he settled down for sleep in the comfort of Bakura's embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why has it taken you this long to even speak to me about this?! Answer me!"

"Please…let me get a word in edgeways."

"I cannot _believe_ you, Yugi! Of all people, you should have let me know! You're telling me _everyone else knows,_ and I didn't?! I had to find out from Merel! You should have called me!"

Yugi leaned away from the phone and put his hand over the microphone. "I didn't think she would be this angry," he whispered to Atem.

The former Pharaoh laughed softly, shaking his head as he turned the page of the book he was reading. It was early morning, and they were still in bed, though Yugi was due to start getting ready for work soon. Barely a minute after his alarm went off, he received a phone call from none other than an extremely pissed off Anzu Mazaki. He had been yelled at for the last five minutes, but he'd taken it in his stride, knowing she wouldn't have been happy about being kept in the dark – not deliberately, mind - over Atem's return.

"Anzu, please," Yugi sighed as he put the phone back to his ear, "I'm really sorry. I've tried to contact you loads, but I've just not been able to reach you, what with your touring and such, and the time zone difference. I didn't exclude you from this on purpose…believe me, I wanted to tell you so badly."

"Let me speak to her, aibou," Atem murmured, holding his hand out for the phone. Yugi passed it over along with a quick kiss on his cheek, and slipped out of bed, heading off to take a shower. "Good morning, Anzu," Atem said smoothly.

Soft sobs met his ear. "Four years, and it's just "good morning?"" she sniffed. "Oh gods, Atem…I just…I can't believe it…how?"

"It's a long story," he replied, "one which I will tell you properly when we have more time. It's so good to hear your voice again. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. How long have you been back?"

"Nearly two months. Bakura returned too."

"What?! Are you all okay? Has he -?"

"No, no, everything has been fine, really. It's difficult to explain all this, I would be here all day. I wish I could see you and tell you properly, but alas, America is rather far away."

"Nope!" Anzu's voice had turned gleeful. "I've come to visit my parents, so I'm in Japan for a week! I touched down last night!"

"Anzu, that's fantastic! Would you like to meet up?"

"I'd love that. I'm at a hotel in Tokyo right now, but I can be in Domino in just a few hours, and I wasn't going to see my parents till tomorrow anyway. Shall we say, meet at 11 o'clock?"

"Sure. Come by Yugi's house; I imagine you haven't been here yet. I'll make us some lunch or something."

"That sounds brilliant. I'm really looking forward to seeing you again. There's so much we have to discuss."

"Indeed."

Anzu laughed awkwardly. "Sorry…it's pretty early. I should let you go back to sleep."

"Oh, no. I'm usually up early when Yugi's alarm goes off anyway."

"Yugi's alarm? You…ohhh…so that's why – "

"Yes, um…another thing that I will explain to you later."

"I have missed out on a lot, haven't I?"

"You and I both."

"I'll let you go now, okay?"

"I will text you the address. See you later, Anzu."

"Bye, Atem!"

Atem put the phone aside with a small smile, picking up his book again. _Anzu…quite possibly the only woman who could ever make my pulse quicken with excitement. It will be wonderful to see you again._

Yugi wandered in a few minutes later, a towel round his waist and hair damp against his shoulders. "So, is Anzu going to rip my head off and feed it to rabid hyenas, or am I in the clear?" he asked.

"You may want to hide at work all day today," Atem laughed. "She's in Japan, and she's coming for a visit."

"You're kidding?!"

"I'm not. I invited her over here, if that's okay with you."

"Oh, yeah, of course." Yugi pulled his towel away from his waist and began rummaging through a drawer for clean underwear. "I just didn't expect her to be here at all. She's not due back from America till next year at least."

"She's visiting her parents, she said."

"Ah, that explains it…Atem, stop staring at me!"

"I can't help it." Atem flashed him a smirk over the top of his book. "You look good naked."

"Even with my backside covered in bruises?" They were fading now, and starting to yellow, but the sight of them still gave Atem an intense thrill.

 _"Especially_ with your backside covered in bruises."

"God, you're such a sadist," Yugi grinned. He pulled on a pair of boxers and slid back onto the bed to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Atem's mouth. "Say hi to Anzu for me. She can stay the night if she wants, in which case I'll see her later."

"Okay, aibou. Go on now, you need to get ready for work."

Yugi kissed him once more. "I love you."

"I love you too." Atem tapped Yugi's nose lightly with the book, laughing playfully. Yugi stuck out his tongue and hopped off the bed to grab some clothes, dressing quickly before leaving with a wave and a smile. Smiling back, Atem shifted over in bed, settling back down to read. Nobody could deny that Atem was a softy, but he was still such a sucker for stealing the warmth from Yugi's side of the bed, and he often drifted off back to sleep there too. The sheets and pillows smelled of him, and it was immensely comforting when he was by himself in the house. He was by no means fragile, but he still wasn't used to being without his aibou.

Indeed, Atem ended up dozing off for another few hours, and when he awoke, it was around 9:30. He got up to shower and dress, then drank several cups of coffee in the kitchen while he tapped away on Yugi's laptop. They had quickly established that Atem only had an appetite for caffeine in the mornings, so Yugi had given up trying to get him to eat anything.

 _What to do until Anzu arrives…I suppose I should finally indulge Kaiba before he dies of a broken heart._

He grabbed his mobile from the counter and, with a little difficulty – as it was new, and he didn't fully understand it - dialled Bakura's number, waiting for him to answer.

As expected, the response was gruff and irritable. "What do you want, Highness?"

"Good morning, Bakura."

"Shut up."

"Charmed, I'm sure. Listen, what does Kaiba do in the mornings?"

"The hell am I supposed to know?"

"You work for him."

Bakura sighed heavily. "God, you're annoying. Give me a few minutes and I'll find out for you."

"Thank you."

"Shut up," he snapped again, putting the phone down. Chuckling, Atem went back to the laptop. The fact that Bakura had even willingly given his phone number to him recently was enough to tell him that the former thief was starting to simmer down, but he was still snappy with Atem most days. _Modern life really is having an effect on him…on both of us._

His phone buzzed five minutes later, a text from Bakura flashing up.

 ** _"I told him you wanted to make a booty call. He demands your presence right away."_**

 ** _"You are an insufferable ass,"_** Atem texted back.

 ** _"Fuck you. That's for making me massage you."_**

 ** _"I think you'll find that was Ryou's suggestion. Are you still smarting about that? Your hands are like Ra's warm caress itself."_**

 ** _"I do not need to hear that shit from you."_**

 ** _"Whatever. I'll text you again later."_**

 ** _"Yay. I can hardly wait."_**

Atem had learned rather quickly that Bakura's jabs and snipes were rarely a real threat. They had been clashing less and less in recent days, and everyone swore it was Ryou and Marik's effect on him, calming him down. He still swore like a sailor and flung insults around like they were going out of style, and yet, Atem didn't ever mind. He was just happy that they had both managed to settle down after the trauma of their return.

The former Pharaoh had added a few extras to his new appearance. Otogi had taken him along to the local tattoo parlour so he could have one of his existing pieces touched up, and Atem had been fascinated by the glint of metal and jewels in the numerous cabinets dotted around. He decided there and then that he wanted a few for himself, and now he sported a gold barbell in his left eyebrow, studs in each earlobe, and a black ring in the centre of his bottom lip. Bakura had fallen about laughing when he saw the piercings, but Yugi had absolutely loved them.

Atem finished his third cup of coffee and trailed upstairs to apply kohl around his eyes, then grabbed a jacket and left the house, making for KaibaCorp HQ. It wasn't hard to find, as it practically dominated the skyline wherever one was in the city. A strange joy filled Atem's chest as he walked. For all that he and Kaiba had bickered and fought four years ago, the rivalry had made him feel hopelessly alive. Blinded by nostalgia, he hoped there might still be a glimmer of it in his old duelling partner.

* * *

Atem walked through the doors with no trouble, but as soon as he was over the threshold, a crumpled ball of paper bounced off his forehead. "Very mature, Akefia," he grinned, picking up the paper and stuffing it into his pocket.

Bakura, or Akefia Menes, as the ID badge around his neck stated, sat on one of the foyer sofas with an ankle resting on the opposite knee, chuckling as he tossed another ball at Atem. Kaiba had gotten sick of confusing himself and everyone around him with referring to both him and Ryou as Bakura, so Bakura chose his middle names for his ID if it meant Kaiba would stop bitching. Atem couldn't help but secretly wonder if Bakura and Kaiba were better friends than they made out to be, since they seemed to see a lot of each other despite Kaiba's busy lifestyle as CEO. "Hmm, Yugi was right," Atem commented as he approached, "You _do_ look good in a suit."

"Oh god, not you too." Bakura rolled his eyes, pulling at his shirt collar. "These things are so uncomfortable. Kaiba won't let me wear my hippy pants to work."

"Can't say I blame him. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be guarding the door?"

"Relax, nobody comes in at this time."

Atem seated himself opposite Bakura. "I still can't believe you of all people got a job. I bet most of your wage goes on Monster World and lube."

"Can you fucking not," Bakura groaned.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"…Maybe."

Atem burst out laughing. "Oh, Bakura. You never fail to amuse me."

"Fuck you, Pharaoh," he growled in reply. Atem stopped laughing instantly and leaned forward, frowning. Bakura raised a white eyebrow at him. "What now?"

A flash of silver in Bakura's mouth had caught Atem's attention. "…Stick your tongue out."

"What? No." Bakura clamped his jaw shut firmly.

"Do it."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Bakura! After you laughed yourself silly at me, you went and got your tongue pierced? Really? Stick it out before I get in your face and grab it, I want to see."

A defeated expression crossed Bakura's scarred face at the mere thought of Atem touching him, and he sighed. Folding his arms and rolling his eyes, he poked his tongue out, showing Atem the silver barbell, topped with a red bead. His tongue was a little swollen, which told Atem he had only had it done in the last few days. "No, it wasn't painful, before you ask," Bakura snapped.

"I like it. Suits you. What did Ryou and Marik say about it?"

"Ryou called me an idiot, and Marik probably said something that was an innuendo. I don't know, I didn't pay attention. Either way, they're both forbidden from kissing me for the next few weeks till it heals. What did your BDSM fuck buddy say about your metalwork?"

"You really don't need to keep reminding me that you know about all that."

"Funny to watch you squirm. I'm still scarred for life, though. Hiding in the Puzzle was a good idea until I found out about that shit." Bakura pulled his phone out of his pocket and loaded up a game, his attention now diverted. "Right, I'm tired of looking at your face, so get your ass upstairs before Seto- _sama_ has an aneurysm. I've got stuff to do."

Atem smirked and threw a ball of paper at him, then hauled himself up and headed for the lift.

 _Bakura has changed so much. And I suppose I have too._

Seto Kaiba's office was on the very top floor of HQ, naturally. It took at least five minutes for the lift to reach the floor, so Atem busied himself with texting Anzu Yugi's address so she would know where to go. She replied with a brief word of thanks, then he fixed his hair until the lift stopped and he stepped out into a brightly lit corridor.

Evidence of Kaiba's love for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon wasn't so much subtly placed as smacked you round the face; it was everywhere, from the colour scheme to the gilded statues to the chandeliers that resembled draconic maws. Atem wondered with a chuckle what Yugi might say if he suggested they decorate the house with nothing but Dark Magicians and Kuribohs.

The door at the end of the corridor was open, and Atem walked towards it, hands in his pockets. He could hear the familiar clack of long fingers on computer keys, and knew he was going in the right direction. He stopped in the doorway and leaned against the polished wood, observing.

Kaiba had not changed a bit. His hair, his outfit, even the expression on his face was the same. He hadn't noticed Atem, not yet, continuing to type away at his computer, only pausing to drink tea from a large mug emblazoned with the words "World's Best Brother," that had clearly been a gift from Mokuba at some point. "You know, seeing that the great Seto Kaiba owns that mug might just have been a better reason to resurrect than anything else," Atem laughed. "Brotherly love is a wonderful thing, no?"

Kaiba's eyes flicked up, and his mouth twisted into a sardonic smirk. "Resurrect? Don't give me all that occult crap again, Yugi."

"I have my own name these days."

"Oh? Indulge me."

"Atem Akhenamkhanen Mutou, at your service." Atem mock bowed to Kaiba, returning the smirk.

"Akhe- khani- what now? That's worse than the convoluted nonsense Akefia went for."

"Atem is fine. You can always call me Pharaoh if you'd prefer."

"Shut up and sit down." Kaiba pointed to a chair on the other side of his desk, which Atem promptly flopped down into. "Yugi never spoke to anybody like that. Did you grow an actual personality to go with your new gigantic balls and ridiculous haircut?"

"Oh, Kaiba, I'm hurt," Atem grinned. "Can't you just pretend to be pleased to see me again?"

"I'm not."

"I'll give you that duel you wanted so much."

That caught Kaiba's attention. He set his mug aside and leaned his elbows on the table, locking his fingers together and resting his chin atop his hands. His eyes were like two chips of bright ice as they roved over Atem, taking in his appearance. Atem had twisted his hair into a messy braid on the way out of the house, letting a few loose strands frame his face, and his eyes were outlined with kohl. He wore a long-sleeved black button-up shirt, fitted black jeans, and heavy, metal-heeled leather boots. It occurred to him that Kaiba had never seen Atem looking like anything other than Yugi, but if Kaiba were surprised, he didn't show it.

"I recently perfected my new Duel Disk technology," Kaiba said, eyeing Atem shrewdly. "Luckily for you, the final prototype was completed around the time I found out about your return. You're going to test it with me, and my patience has worn thin waiting for you. You will duel me, today, right now. If you don't have your deck with you, I will give you whichever cards you desire, with the exception of my Blue-Eyes, of course."

"Not to worry, old friend," Atem replied, patting the pocket of his jacket. "I have my deck with me. Where do you wish to duel me?"

"The plaza. I heard from Akefia that that's where they found you. I'll put the word out on the big screens in a moment…" Kaiba chuckled, leaning back and folding his arms, looking almost gleeful. "There's going to be a big crowd, Atem. I hope you're prepared for the attention."

"Oh, please. It wouldn't be a Seto Kaiba event without every man and his dog crowding in to get in on the action."

"Ah, you know me too well." Kaiba pressed a button on the side of his desk and waited a moment for a small buzz of static. "Mokuba," he spoke into the microphone, "have a limo prepared. I'm leaving for the plaza in ten minutes."

"Is he here?!" came Mokuba's excited voice. Atem smiled. Mokuba's voice had broken in the last four years and he sounded strong and mature. "Can I come too, nii- _sama?"_

"Sure, why not. Meet you at the limo?"

"Okay!"

Kaiba shut off the microphone and tapped his fingers on the desk. "Make your way to the entrance of the building. I will see you there."

Atem didn't need telling twice. He was already out the door and heading for the lift. **_"Change of plans, Anzu,"_** he texted as he walked. **_"Come to the central plaza as soon as you can."_**


	15. Chapter 15

_I've been chatting with phantompanther over at AO3 recently, who tells me she's been enjoying reading this story very much. When I asked her if there was anything she'd like to see, she said it would be nice if Kaiba had a girlfriend that was introduced via Merel, so I've made him one, and I hope I've done okay! She will develop as the story goes on._

 _This chapter is a short one in which Atem and Anzu have a humorous catch-up, to tide you all over while I get some uni work done this week._

* * *

"Yugi!" Merel burst breathlessly into the office, hair flying about her face. "Yugi, come outside!"

Yugi looked up from his computer at his ex-girlfriend with a frown. "What's going on, Merel?"

"Can't you hear the commotion? Come on!" She wrung her hands excitedly, rocking back and forth on the balls of her high-heeled feet. Still confused, Yugi got up and followed her out to the arcade entrance. People were swarming around like flies to honey, all staring up at the huge HD screen on the exterior wall of the skyscraper opposite the arcade. "Is that the plaza?" Yugi asked.

"Looks like it," Merel murmured. "There was an announcement from KaibaCorp about half an hour ago, but I was busy on the phone and I didn't catch what was said. It looks like a duel might be taking place. What do you think?"

"Let's wait and see."

Merel took Yugi's arm, gazing rapturously up at the screen. Yugi smiled at the tender touch. They were getting along well now, never really mentioning the split, and Merel's relationship with Otogi was progressing at a decent pace. She seemed happy, much happier now that she had someone who didn't harbour secret feelings for the same sex. Yugi was very pleased for her and Otogi. Together, as friends, he and Merel stood and waited.

Then Merel uttered a little scream. "That's - !" She pointed up at the screen, suddenly speechless.

Yugi laughed. _So Kaiba finally got his wish after all._

Onscreen, Atem and Kaiba stood opposite each other, a wide space between them. Both sported what looked like Duel Discs on their left arms and headsets, the likes of which Yugi had never seen before. The contraptions had a futuristic feel to them, all glowing lights and polished white and silver. Kaiba didn't appear to have any cards in his, but Atem had his usual deck.

"Well, this should be interesting." Otogi sidled up with a cheerful grin. He stood on Merel's other side, hands in his pockets. "How typical of Kaiba to make a big song and dance about it, eh?"

"Very typical," Yugi laughed.

"Who will win?" Merel whispered.

"My money's on Atem," Otogi said immediately. "Yugi?"

"I can't choose," Yugi laughed nervously. "They're both extremely talented duellists."

As the duel began, Merel's phone started ringing, and she pulled away from Yugi to answer it. "Hello? Oh! Yes, we're watching right now. Where are you? …Okay. No, I wouldn't bother trying to make your way there, the crowd looks massive. Come here and watch it with us…alright, I'll see you soon. Bye, honey." She put her phone away. "Reina is on her way down."

"Oh, really? Biking it?" Otogi asked.

"I think so."

"She'd better not be speeding down here. She could give Marik a run for his money with how reckless she is on that thing."

"We should introduce them," Yugi laughed. "I'm sure they would get on like a house on fire. Goodness knows, Marik needs someone he can go makeup shopping with."

Ten minutes later, the familiar roar of a motorbike met their ears, just as Kaiba, at 3,600 Life Points, had summoned his first Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Atem, at 3,000 Life Points, had his Dark Magician on the field and was in the process of setting a face-down card. A willowy woman in black biking leathers hopped off the motorbike and removed her helmet, shaking her hair back from her face before running over to join Merel. "How much have I missed?" she asked.

"Not much at all," Merel replied, smiling at her friend.

Reina Shiroyuki was Seto Kaiba's fiancée. They had been together for a year and engaged for around three months. An up and coming model, she had been Merel's friend since the Dutch girl had arrived in Japan, and Merel had introduced her to Kaiba at a formal event. She was a fierce-looking young woman around twenty years old, with shoulder-length dark brown hair and glittering grey eyes. She was around Marik's height, but in her stiletto heels, she was on par with Kaiba and towered over Yugi – despite his growth spurt - even as she leaned down to peck him on the cheek. "Hey there, Yugi. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hi, Reina," he grinned. "We've all been busy, I guess! How have you been?"

"You said it, busy! I wouldn't miss this for the world though." Reina tossed her head back, looking at the screen. "Maybe now Seto will actually shut up about wanting this silly duel. So, Yugi…that's your boyfriend up there?"

"That's him," he nodded.

"Wow, he's gorgeous, isn't he? No offence, Merel, honey."

"None taken," she replied. "We're all good now."

"Glad to hear it. I was worried about you guys for a while."

"Shhh!" Otogi hissed. "This is history in the making!"

Kaiba had called Vorse Raider to the field and used it to attack Atem's Celtic Guardian, but he countered with his face-down card, Mirror Force, negating the attack and destroying both Vorse Raider and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Gritting his teeth, Kaiba narrowed his eyes and wordlessly set a card face-down, ending his turn. Atem then used Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian to attack Kaiba directly, dealing 3,900 damage to his Life Points and winning the duel.

"That was amazing!" Merel laughed. "It was over so quickly!" She threw her arms round a grinning Otogi and kissed his cheek. Reina shook her head, but she looked satisfied with the result.

Yugi just folded his arms and smiled wryly. _You've still got it, Atem. Well done._ As he watched, Atem approached Kaiba and offered him his hand. _There's no way he's going to take that. No way at all._

But he did. Kaiba grasped Atem's hand firmly and smirked. "You just have to one-up everybody, don't you, Pharaoh?"

"You would wonder what was wrong with me if I didn't," Atem replied smoothly. "Well played, Seto. I expect to duel you again sometime soon."

"Count on it. Keep the Duel Disc." Seto pulled his hand back and punched Atem's shoulder. Then, with a quick gesture to Mokuba, he left the crowd.

"You must be proud of him," Reina said quietly. "He's very good."

"That he is…and I am," Yugi replied.

"I suppose I'll have to listen to Seto grumble all night about his loss. He's lucky he's cute."

"You are the only person on this planet who could find Seto Kaiba cute."

"Oh, you just have to know how to tame them, sweetie."

"Well, you're tolerant enough to want to marry him, at any rate." Yugi glanced up at the screen again, just in time to see an excitable blur rush from the crowd and leap into Atem's arms. _Looks like Anzu made it just in time._

* * *

Atem's chest felt like it was being crushed, and it had nothing to do with the fact his jacket was a little tight. Anzu was hugging him so hard that he almost fell backwards, but he steadied himself and raised his arms to return her embrace, smiling. "I'm going to need you to let go so I can breathe," he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Anzu drew back, blushing. "Atem, wow! That was an amazing duel. I'm glad I showed up when I did." She put her hands behind her back and cocked her head, beaming. "You've changed so much! Look at you! I hardly recognised you."

She herself hadn't changed much in four years, her hair a little longer, her skin a little tanned, but in her ensemble of vest top, tiny shorts and knee-high socks, she looked like the same old Anzu Atem remembered and loved.

"The press is here, you know," Atem chuckled, turning on his heel. "We should go, before they assume you're my girlfriend. Yugi would never let us hear the end of it; I can almost sense him laughing already."

Anzu's blush deepened, and she rushed, flustered, after Atem. She called them a taxi so they could get back quicker, and Atem gave Yugi a quick phone call, knowing he would have been watching. Yugi was full of praise, assuring Atem he knew he would do well, asked that he greet Anzu for him, and said he would be back at four o'clock.

Atem and Anzu didn't speak much until after they had arrived at the house, and Anzu proceeded to explore with wide, curious eyes while Atem fixed them something to eat. Marik had recently taught him his sister's falafel recipe, and an hour later Anzu trailed back downstairs to see Atem setting plates down and putting on the finishing touches. "That smells wonderful, Atem," she said, awestruck. "Do you do a lot of the cooking here?"

"Well, Yugi is still a sucker for anything you can throw in the microwave, so yes, I've ended up doing the majority of it now," he chuckled. "Would you like a drink? I hear Americans drink a lot of coffee; did you become accustomed to it out there?"

"Yuck, no. I still love my green teas!"

"I'll make a pot up," Atem smiled. A few minutes later and they were both sat down, drinking tea and eating. "So, tell me everything," Atem said. "It seems it's been difficult to get hold of you while you've been in America. Yugi is always saying he's been trying to get in touch with you."

"Sorry about that," she sighed, swinging her legs absently. "I've spent a lot of time in some remote areas recently, just travelling on my time off, and my phone signal is completely shot. I need a new phone now, to be honest with you. I'll get another while I'm here and Yugi should be able to contact me then."

"You were on a dance tour, right?"

"Yeah, and it's been absolutely amazing. I'm studying as well, just to improve my English, but I'm having such a good time. I do miss home though. It's so good to be back, even if it's only for a week." She took a bite of her falafel and pitta, and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "Is Yugi at work still?"

"Yes. He'll be back later on in the afternoon."

"You and Yugi…I heard from Merel last night. I was really shocked, to be honest with you."

"I think most people were," Atem admitted, scratching his head. "It wasn't under the best of circumstances and I'm not proud of it, but what's done is done."

"Well, she doesn't seem too cut up about it. I never would have suspected he and you had a thing for guys though. Marik, sure, he practically exudes it, but not you two."

Atem allowed himself a polite laugh. "Just full of surprises, I suppose. Oh, and speaking of Marik…"

"Yes, what's he up to these days? He moved here last year, didn't he?"

"That's right. He's studying at the local university where Ryou's been working. Those two were dancing around each other for ages, or so Yugi tells me. Then Bakura came back and, well…it's difficult to explain, but the three of them are in some peculiar relationship that I can't quite get my head around. It seems to work for them though."

Anzu raised her eyebrows, teacup halfway to her lips. "Sorry, so…Ryou, Marik _and_ Bakura? What, are they all sleeping with each other or something?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't exactly enquire about their private lives, however much Marik likes to offer."

"God, he's such a slut," Anzu laughed.

"Just a little. He really keeps Bakura grounded though. You wouldn't believe it unless you saw it for yourself. He's calmed down so much since the old days."

"Did he come back in his original body like you did?"

"Yes."

"Without all the facial piercings, I imagine."

"He got his tongue done a few days ago."

"Gosh, you two…" Anzu set her cup down. "This is all so crazy! I could barely believe it was you when I saw you. But you know what, it works. It actually does. It's nice to see you having your own style, instead of having to go along looking like Yugi. Dare I ask about Bakura?"

"Suits in the day, and hippy pants at night."

"Wait, suits?"

"He works at KaibaCorp now."

"Bakura got a job without killing someone?"

"Well, it might be on the agenda, but he's behaving for now. And I'm not joking on the hippy pants. He looks like every day is a music festival."

"Now this I have to see," laughed Anzu. "I might pay them all a visit during the week."

"You'd be best off trying Ryou's house. Marik is there so often now he might as well move in full-time, and Bakura lives with Ryou."

"I'll remember that." Anzu sipped her tea and fell silent for a few moments. "So, what about you? What keeps you busy?"

 _Well, this morning I was doing some research and online shopping for our next scene. In the day I play games and nap, and at night I tie Yugi up and torture him with pleasure, but I'm definitely not going to tell you that,_ Atem thought to himself as he picked at his food. Instead he said, "At the moment I just keep the house tidy while Yugi's at work. He still lives like a teenager."

"Now I can definitely believe that. Socks everywhere?"

"And spiky jewellery. I think my feet have become desensitised from stepping on them one too many times."

They shared a laugh together, simply glad to have each other's company. Then Anzu wiped her hands and took Atem's, squeezing fondly. "I'm glad," she whispered, "so, so glad…that you're back in our lives, Atem. When you left, Yugi, he…I've never seen him so distraught. I'm not blaming you, you did what had to be done, and none of us could have stopped you. But you're here now, that's all that matters. I had such a silly crush on you back then, you know. But seeing you now…I see just _how_ silly I was. You're not the Other Yugi anymore…you're you, and you've got to live your life, and we've all got to live ours. So long as we have our friendship, it doesn't matter how far away we are from each other. We've still got each other's backs, and I'm happy you're making those steps out into the world."

Atem's heart fluttered with love for his friend. "Thank you, Anzu," he murmured, kissing her cheek. "You're a sweet girl, you always have been. Yugi is lucky to have you as a friend…and so am I."

"I'm surprised he would consider me a friend after the way I yelled at him this morning."

"Oh, don't worry about that. He's still going to hug you senseless when he comes home."

"I'd like that."

"I'm sure he will too."


	16. Chapter 16

_"Djehuty" is one of the many names given to the Ancient Egyptian god Thoth. I liked the sound of it, so I chose to use that instead of the usual name._

* * *

Amiable laughter rang out through the house, a sound that Atem could listen to all day, every day. Yugi sat in the living room with Anzu, on their third bottle of wine as they joked and reminisced about old times. Atem's heart swelled with joy, knowing that his aibou was so happy.

He had excused himself to tidy the kitchen, then slipped away upstairs to wash the kohl from his eyes, clean his teeth, throw his clothes aside and clamber into bed, feeling a little weary. He figured he had best text Bakura as promised, but before he could, the phone started ringing, the thief's number flashing up onscreen. Atem held the phone to his ear with a grin. "Hey, Bakura."

"Majesty," Bakura said gruffly by way of reply, "your duel's all over the news now. Ryou is dancing around downstairs, laughing like a girl and crowing about how amazing you were. It's annoying as hell."

"You really should be nicer about your boyfriend."

"I'm plenty nice to him when I need to be. Anyway, looks like you've become an instant celebrity. HQ has been buzzing all day, and Mokuba has been running around, shouting about stocks and shares, or some shit like that. For a kid the same age as me, he sure can be shrill as fuck." Bakura sighed, and Atem knew he was probably rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Anyway, congratulations, you're now a professional Duel Monsters player, if what Kaiba's been bitching about is anything to go by."

"I don't get a say in this?"

"Do you _want_ a say? You practically cream yourself over Duel Monsters."

"As do you with Monster World."

"Fuck you, Pharaoh."

Atem laughed, leaning back in bed and running a hand through his hair. "I appreciate the heads-up. I guess it's about time I started doing something productive with my life. This works for me."

Bakura grunted. "Whatever. I wasn't telling you for your benefit, alright?"

"Don't kid yourself, Kura. You and I get on better than you want to admit."

"You do _not_ get to call me that!" Bakura hissed. "God, I hate you."

"You're such a tsundere," Atem smirked.

"Fuck you!" Bakura's growl of frustration rumbled in Atem's ear. "You are only the remotest bit likeable when we're both off our faces drunk."

"Then we should go out for a drink together. What do you say?"

"Hell to the fucking no."

"I meant what I said that night. I want us to try harder and at least be civil with each other. I'm trying. Are you? Can we ever be friends?"

Bakura paused, uncertain at the sudden appearance of the olive branch once more. "…I don't know."

"Would it kill you to try?"

Bakura fell silent a moment, and very faintly, Atem could hear Ryou and Marik laughing in the background. Then Bakura sighed heavily. "Alright. Come over here next week and we'll have a few drinks. I'll kick Marik and Ryou out for the night."

"Fancy trying your hand at Senet again?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

"Good. I'm looking forward to it."

Bakura grunted again, but no insults came. "It's late. I'm going to bed."

"Alright. Speak soon, Bakura."

"I'd rather not." But Atem thought he detected the hint of a smile in Bakura's tone as he put the phone down.

Secretly, everything was exactly how Atem had wanted the day to go. He had taken longer than Bakura to adjust to walking amongst the mortal world again, not in terms of his mental state, but just in a general sense of wellbeing. Bakura, of course, given his recent breakdown, had been more fragile mentally, but had picked himself up quicker than Atem had. Now, however, the former Pharaoh felt ready to step out and get right back to what he was good at – and what he was good at was crushing duellists with master-level skill and thinly veiled arrogance. Duelling Kaiba earlier in the day had well and truly reignited his love for gaming, and if anything, Kaiba had done him a huge favour in getting him recognised, not as Yugi, but as his own person.

Jolting Atem out of his reverie, Yugi stumbled through the bedroom door, giggling and clearly quite tipsy. "Goodnight, Anzu!" he called over his shoulder as he entered. His eyes fell on Atem and he smiled. "Oh, Atem! I wondered where you'd gone."

"Sorry, aibou. I was a little tired, so I thought I'd get an early night."

"You and Anzu both. Jet lag is a bitch." Yugi walked into the room, pulling off his shirt as he went. "I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"Okay."

"Want to join me?"

Atem raised a dark eyebrow. "I doubt both of us will fit."

"I'm prepared to accept that challenge," Yugi replied with a wink. Suddenly, Atem didn't feel so tired, and he jumped out of bed to follow Yugi into the ensuite.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, he was pressed up against it, Yugi's mouth latching onto his greedily and hands tugging at the waistband of his boxers. "C-Careful," Atem gasped, turning his head away. "My lip, aibou. It's not fully healed yet."

"I suppose I need to put my mouth to good use elsewhere then." Yugi dropped to Atem's neck, sucking and nibbling, drawing forth deep, wanton moans. As with the last time Yugi had been drunk around Atem, it seemed the older male was completely incapable of resisting him.

Yugi quickly stripped them both of their clothing, and yanked Atem bodily into the shower. With Atem being unable to kiss properly, Yugi took over, setting an urgent pace for what was soon to come. The combination of Yugi's tongue wandering over his body and the heat of the shower spray had Atem groaning helplessly. Though the shower was relatively loud, Atem still found himself biting down on his knuckles so Anzu wouldn't hear what they were up to.

Yugi, on his knees now, glanced up at Atem through his lashes, blinking away the water droplets that had gathered on them like tiny crystals. Slowly, he kissed along the darker male's hip bones, tracing his tongue just shy of where Atem desperately wanted him to be. "Aibou," he begged, shuddering with anticipation, "aibou, please…"

Yugi chuckled. "Since you asked nicely…" His deep amethyst eyes locked onto Atem's throbbing length, his mouth following a moment later. Atem gave a muffled cry, biting down harder on the back of his hand.

Yugi's lips slid up and down in a slow, teasing rhythm, using one hand to stroke what he couldn't fit into his mouth, the other hand fondling the twitching sac beneath. Atem went almost out of his mind with pleasure, feeling his release rushing ever closer despite Yugi's slow pace. It was just too good; the feeling of his aibou's sweet, eager mouth around him…those gentle hands, love and adoration in every slightly tipsy movement. Little felt better than being this intimately close to Yugi, not even the thrill card games gave him. Yugi's unconditional love was the drug he would always crave the most.

With a shaky breath, Atem gently pushed Yugi back, the older male glancing upwards with a cheeky smile. His hair was plastered to his head and face, and would have been amusing were Atem not aroused enough to explode. He jumped out of the shower to locate the nearest bottle of lubricant, and a few moments later had Yugi shoved up against the wet wall tiles. Yugi's legs locked tightly around Atem's waist and he buried his face in sopping black locks as two slick fingers stretched him out.

"Right there, right there – oh, fuck, yes! _Yes!_ Atem!" Yugi panted, clinging on for dear life to Atem's shoulders.

"Do you like that?" Atem murmured, adding a third finger and ghosting his lips across the shell of Yugi's ear. His free hand braced Yugi against the wall, feeling hot, wet skin tremble beneath his palm.

"Atem, oh, please…"

"Answer me."

"Ah! Oh, I-I…"

"Yugi."

"Yes, yes, I – _ahhh!"_

Yugi threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy. Atem had pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock in the blink of an eye, and his swollen lip gave an unpleasant stab of pain as he crushed their mouths together, but he had no choice, or Yugi would startle Anzu. His hips bucked frantically against Yugi's, keeping him pressed firmly to the wall, and Yugi tore his mouth from Atem's to bury his face back into his hair. His hot, quick breaths against Atem's ear sent a shiver down his spine, his movements becoming harder, more urgent, pouring out his need for Yugi in every thrust. "You feel so good," Atem whispered, just loud enough over the noise of the shower for Yugi to hear.

"Atem…" Yugi groaned in response, "more…"

Atem nipped at Yugi's neck briefly, dragging his tongue over the shivering skin. "Mm…you fit against me like you were made for me, aibou…"

Yugi gasped, closing his eyes. "Yes…" He began stroking himself in fast, desperate pulls, and his hips jerked vainly against Atem's powerful thrusts.

"I can already imagine how you'll feel when you come…"

"Gods, more, more…"

Yugi's needy whimper broke the controlled, trance-like state Atem had worked himself into, and a low groan slipped, unbidden, past his lips. His tongue returned to Yugi's neck, dancing down to lick water droplets off his collarbone. "You'll tighten around me, so tight, so hot…"

Yugi bit his lip hard, desperately trying to quell a loud moan. Atem's soft, passionate words sent him tumbling over the edge mere moments later, his head smacking back against the tiles and choked gasps echoing around them as he climaxed hard.

All his strength left him and Atem had to double his efforts to keep him held up. "I love it when you fall apart like this," Atem murmured. He pressed their bodies together tightly, nails digging roughly into Yugi's pale hips. "Makes me – oh, _gods –_ want to join you…"

"Come for me…come for me…" Yugi whispered urgently.

"I'm…coming…!"

"Atem!"

"Yugi!"

Atem gritted his teeth as he came, breathing heavily and trembling. Yugi held onto him with what little strength he had left, his gasps and pants barely audible now over the sound of the shower. Carefully, Atem eased him down, but his own legs felt rather wobbly and he crashed to his knees with Yugi ending up in his lap. "Atem! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," he replied softly, running a hand through his hair to dislodge the strands that had stuck to his cheeks. "Just a little worn out. We haven't done it like that before."

"It was amazing," Yugi giggled. He cocked his head to the side, beaming at his yami, then leaned forwards, peppering his nose and cheeks with kisses. "God, I love you. I love you so much."

"Aibou, you're drunk," Atem laughed, swatting at him. With a little more movement returning to his limbs, he reached out for a stray bottle of shower gel and flipped the cap open, pouring a generous amount into his hands. Yugi squirmed and squealed when Atem ran his hands over his shoulders, working up a frothy lather. "Hold still, aibou!"

"It tickles!"

"See, this is why we can't do proper romantic stuff like wash each other or buy flowers. You turn into a giggling five-year-old." Atem smiled as he spoke, however, finding it incredibly amusing.

"No, that's why we have the whips and chains instead," Yugi winked. "My kind of romance."

"Would you call it romance?"

"It works for us, doesn't it?"

"That it does, aibou, but it doesn't answer my question."

"Well…it's what we love to do with each other. It makes our hearts beat faster and our blood pound in our veins. It makes us dizzy with desire and ache for more." Yugi's gaze became soft and endearing. "I guess nobody else would get it…why we do it. But the fact I look forward to it so much, even when we've just been what everyone else sees as normal…and that we trust each other so implicitly…yeah, to me, it's romantic as hell." He picked up the shower gel and slid back off Atem's lap so he could wash his darker half. Unlike Yugi, Atem wasn't ticklish, and his eyes closed happily in response to the gentle touch. "Our relationship is pretty unconventional, but we're happy, and it works. How many people can say they put every fibre of their love and trust into someone while that someone is willingly inflicting pain on them? But…that's what I want. To be able to put that love and trust into you. And I do. I'm no giggling five-year-old then, I'm sure. But it's good that we still have vanilla moments like this. It's weird, that something so "normal" is like spicing things up for us. But I love it…I do. Everything about us. I just love it all."

Atem stared at Yugi with a slight blush colouring his cheeks, not used to hearing such words come out of his aibou's mouth. _Drunk Yugi is honest, lovey-dovey Yugi. I like it._ When he voiced this aloud, Yugi laughed. "I'm always lovey-dovey, Atem. I just don't make it too well-known in case it embarrasses you."

"I like it. Speak to me like this more often."

"Okay, I will."

"I love you, aibou."

"I love you too."

They finished washing each other and Yugi switched off the shower, now yawning and rubbing his eyes. Atem towelled Yugi's hair dry and brushed it out carefully, stroking his free hand through the damp locks every now and then. Yugi cleaned his teeth while Atem brushed his hair, and when he was finished, he wiped the steamed-up mirror above the sink clean, smiling at their reflections. Atem put the brush aside and wrapped his arms around Yugi, resting his head on his shoulder. "Isn't it odd to see that we look so different now?" he said quietly.

"Yeah," Yugi grinned. "I'm same old me, but you've finally found yourself."

"I'm still not entirely adjusted to the fact that you're six years older than me, though."

"Yeah, that is hard for me to get my head around."

"The same can probably be said for Bakura and his lovers."

"Lovers," Yugi laughed. "Bakura is completely incapable of love."

"I wouldn't say that. He's harsh and brusque, but he cares for Marik and Ryou very much."

"When did you start wanting to defend Bakura?"

"Since I realised he's making more progress than I have been making myself." Atem tugged gently on Yugi's hand. "Come on…let's go to bed."

Once they were under the covers and comfortable, Yugi turned to Atem and propped his head up on an elbow. "What do you mean by making progress, Atem?"

"Well, just take Bakura's example. He got a job, he's supporting his household, and somehow, he's stable enough to handle both Ryou and Marik intimately, especially considering their traumatic pasts combined. I can't believe how much he's changed. As for me, I lounged around here, not knowing what on earth to even do with myself. Had a hand in ruining your relationship and turned your whole life upside down. I'm not proud of that."

"Are you still feeling guilty for what happened with me and Merel?" Yugi frowned. "That really wasn't your fault. I was the one that kissed you. Honestly, she's fine now. We're getting along great. There's no need to worry." He kissed Atem's cheek softly. "The day you walked back into my life was the best thing to have happened to me since I solved the Puzzle."

"I missed you so much, aibou…I can't even begin to express…"

"Tell me. You've never spoken about what happened."

"Hmmm…"

Atem put his arms behind his head, staring up at the darkened ceiling. He hadn't put much thought into his return until now, simply content to get on with his life and look to the future. But he had come to realise that ignoring his past as wilfully as he had yearned for it years ago was getting him nowhere. Bakura had embraced his darkness and begun to move on; it was time for Atem to do the same.

"I nearly failed the Weighing of the Heart, you know," he spoke quietly.

"No, I can believe that."

"Really?"

"Well, you _did_ set a guy on fire and Mind Crush a load of people. Not to be too blunt, yami, but you were kind of a dick in the beginning."

"I don't suppose I'm allowed to blame that on confusion from not knowing what the heck was going on."

"Nope, but go on, you were saying? The Weighing of the Heart?"

"Yes…I remember it now…" Atem closed his eyes, visualising. "The scale teetered, so much, back and forth…I remember being so scared. After everything we had been through, it looked like it would all be for nothing, and Ma'at, she looked as scared as I felt. So when it finally settled and my heart was lighter than her feather, I was overjoyed. Mana cried buckets, but that was nothing new."

Yugi smiled. "Mana was amazing. She must have been so pleased to see you again."

"That she was. They all were. My days spent with them were such a pleasure. And my father was none the worse for wear, despite his body being desecrated by Bakura. I think he'd been in the afterlife long enough to have gotten over it."

"What's it like? The afterlife? Do you have a name for it?"

"We call it "Aaru." If your heart was lighter than Ma'at's feather, this was where you would go. It is a beautiful place, the embodiment of everything our people desired; work, rest, play. Here we could sow our crops, raise our families, and live without fear for the rest of time."

"I take it Bakura didn't end up there."

"No. He chose to remain in Duat…a kind of purgatory world, if you will. He didn't even attempt to approach the Weighing." Atem sighed, closing his eyes. "Duat is rife with trouble and danger…there are those who would seek to hinder your passage, and some who will help you, but not many. The whole place is a test of strength, to see if you have what it takes to reach the final curtain. Bakura had no desire to do this. I think, though…he was just happy to be reunited with the people of Kul Elna at last."

Yugi dropped his head down and snuggled into Atem's side, resting a hand on his warm, toned stomach. "How did you come back here?"

"Well, I…"

* * *

 _"I_ _'m afraid I don't understand."_

 _Atem frowned in puzzlement, though he kept his gaze to the floor and his tone respectful. Pharaoh though he had been, the human personification of the gods, he could not compare to the might of the great beings themselves._

 _"Ah, sweet child…you need not lower your eyes." Ma'at smiled gently at him. Her beauty captured the hearts of mortals and spirits alike, and Atem couldn't help but return her smile as he looked up to behold her. Her hands clasped her scarlet-clad bosom, her legs crossed, relaxed, as she sat up straight in an elaborate throne. Beside her, her husband surveyed Atem with beady eyes set like sparkling gemstones in his ibis-like face. He had gone by many names over time, ever-changing, but Atem knew him as Djehuty._

 _Atem had travelled away from Aaru, at the behest of the gods, to stand before the reckoners of the Duat once more. He knew that his heart would have no need of weighing again, so his confusion was apparent, until Ma'at proposed something to him that would shock him, for no wish such as this had been granted before…the chance to once again return to Earth, in his own body, to live out the rest of his life peacefully. If the gods could joke, Atem would have laughed, but Ma'at did not joke, and she did not lie._

 _"You are sure, Great One?" he whispered to her._

 _"Yes, my child," she replied. "We have deliberated on this for some time…much happened in your short life, Atem. Our dear Great House…our Pharaoh, the living embodiment of all that us higher beings are…don't you feel as though the Weighing was a little premature? How old are you, child?"_

 _"Sixteen, Great One."_

 _"Sixteen. So young." Ma'at glanced at her husband. "My sweet, I believe it is time to bring our companion to the conversation."_

 _"I will be swift." Djehuty gave a brief nod and turned on his heel to leave._

 _Atem twisted his hands before him. "You mean to say, I really could return? I could be with my friends again?"_

 _"We feel that you should be allowed the chance to have a fairer trial, and I can only take you through the Weighing again should you pass on a second time. To give you this fairer opportunity, we are indeed offering you this…reincarnation, as you will. However…" Ma'at adjusted the feather in her hair primly, "this will not be without condition."_

 _"I am willing to agree to anything the gods deem necessary."_

 _"I'm not! I'm not doing this! No!"_

 _The harsh shout made Atem turn his head quickly. The scowl that met him was more than familiar now. Bakura walked alongside Djehuty, his stance defensive and ready to strike, coiled like a serpent. Rage boiled up inside Atem at the sheer disrespect Bakura showed towards their great gods._

 _"Calm, sweet child," Ma'at said softly. "My husband has informed you of our intentions?"_

 _"Yes," Bakura spat, folding his arms across his chest. His bottom lip jutted out, almost pouting. "I won't be a part of it."_

 _"You don't wish to live again?"_

 _"I'm living plenty in this place, Great One. I have my family, my friends, the people of my village. I didn't seethe for three thousand years to be dragged back to Earth." His voice took on a shaky edge. "Don't…don't send me back. I couldn't take it."_

 _"The decision must rest with your Pharaoh," Ma'at said. "This is his choice to make. We will not grant this without his consent."_

 _He had been at peace the whole time he had been in Aaru, but now Atem felt a twinge of selfishness rising. It had been heaven on earth to be reunited with Mana, with Mahado, Isis, Shada, Seto, Shimon, and Karim, but their catching up was done; there was little more to be said, and Atem yearned to be back with Yugi, any way he could. Not even the bliss of the afterlife could fill the void in his heart from the lack of his other half._

 _So, with a proud look in his eyes, and gazing anywhere but Bakura's stricken face, he said firmly, "I will go."_

 _Bakura gasped. "No! Don't you dare, Atem!"_

 _"This isn't your decision, Thief King."_

 _Bakura's breaths became quick and panicky. Still, Atem didn't look at him. "You can't," he whispered. "Don't…don't make me beg you, not in front of the gods. Atem! Look at me. Look at me!"_

 _"Is it decided?" Djehuty asked Ma'at._

 _"It is," she replied quietly, "though it pains me to watch this sweet child suffer so."_

 _"The will of the Pharaoh is absolute," Djehuty reminded her._

 _Bakura sank to his knees, gripping his silver hair tightly. "This can't be happening," he choked. Tears flooded his cheeks, tears he scrubbed away with his sleeve, but more fell just as quickly. His emotional walls broke like a burst dam, loud, agonised cries rending the air with every shuddering breath._

 _Atem still couldn't bring himself to look at him._

 _Ma'at sighed softly. "My dear Atem, are you ready?"_

 _"I am ready," he said._

 _"Then close your eyes…and breathe. Listen to my voice…softly now…focus…and I will take you to the mortal plain."_

 _All fell silent, save for Bakura's anguished sobs. Atem forced himself to ignore his grief, and concentrated hard, thinking of Yugi, only of Yugi._

 _To be by his side again…that was all he wanted._


	17. Chapter 17

Eight months had passed since Bakura and Atem returned. Autumn had arrived, the October wind chilly and the leaves brown, but it always was Ryou's favourite time of the year. When he was a child, he wanted nothing more than to dive into piles of leaves with his sister, throw handfuls into the air, get wet and muddy, their platinum hair stained with the slightly messy beauty of nature.

But today was the day that Amane and their mother Jenny had died. And it never got easier to cope with.

So when Marik dragged himself downstairs, still half-asleep, to find Ryou sat quietly in the windowsill, gazing out at the falling leaves, he was confused, but Bakura pulled him aside to explain the situation as best he could, with as few swear words as possible.

Ryou had been fifteen when it happened, and at school while Amane went for a dental check-up with their mother. They were hit by a speeding car on their way back to school, and Jenny was killed instantly, but Amane held on long enough in hospital to tell her sobbing brother that she loved him before slipping away. Ryou never saw his mother's body, for she was too broken, but Amane had appeared to be an angel even in the tightening grip of death, her eyes bright and full of laughter until the last moment, when they closed forever.

Ryou's screams had felt oddly familiar to Bakura, but it wasn't until years later that he realised they reminded him of himself, of the screams he had loosed for the loss of his village. Even back then, they were more alike than he cared to admit.

"I knew his mother and sister were dead," Marik whispered, as he sat with Bakura in the kitchen, drinking coffee, "but I didn't know it still affected him like this."

Bakura shrugged from his seat atop the counter. "We've all got our demons. This is his."

"Did you feel this with him? When you were in the Ring, I mean."

"Yeah. I hated it. Feeling all that grief…it was hell added onto mine." Bakura scowled as he sipped his coffee. "I used to just take over him so I couldn't feel him bitching about it."

"I hope you're more sympathetic to him about it now."

"Easier to just stay out of the way."

Marik sighed, shaking his head. "I wish we could do something for him, _habibi."_

"Don't bother. He won't respond to anything today. Leave him be."

"We should go out. Let him have this time. He must be overwhelmed right now."

Bakura drained his coffee and set the empty mug down. "Alright. I'll go and get dressed. Where are we going?"

"I don't know…but me and you, we…haven't really spent a day alone together since you came back. Might as well make the most of what we've got today, sucky as it is for Ryou. But I'm sure he won't mind."

Bakura narrowed his eyes at Marik. "This isn't a date, is it?"

"Oh god, no."

"Good. I'm not bothering with that mushy crap."

"Go and get dressed, you raving fucking hippy." Marik waved a dismissive hand at Bakura, who rolled his eyes and laughed as he hopped off the counter to head upstairs.

Marik chanced a peek into the living room. Ryou hadn't moved, head on his knees and gaze firmly fixed on the window. He emanated sorrow, a deep, twisting grief that nothing would pull him out of, not today. Marik wanted to hold him, to stroke his hair and plant gentle kisses on his brow, but he knew better than anyone that Ryou needed this time to be alone with his feelings.

"Ryou," he called out softly, "me and Bakura are going out for a while. Text one of us if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay," Ryou replied.

Bakura jumped over the bannister, dressed and ready to go. His eyes flicked over to Ryou for a moment before turning back to Marik. "Lead the way, Ishtar."

The wind blew in harsh, icy bursts, and Marik shivered, pulling his jacket a little tighter round himself. "Times like these I wish I were back in Egypt," he muttered.

"I like it," Bakura grinned. "It's bracing."

"It's freezing."

"Put a fucking hat on or something then."

"And ruin my hair? No way."

Bakura raised an eyebrow from beneath the beanie he was wearing. "Well, I'm nice and warm, and you're cold. Who's the one not worrying about his hair? The warm one. Checkmate."

"Pfft, you don't have hair decent enough to worry about."

"Ouch." Bakura stuck his pierced tongue out playfully. "Suit yourself, _honey."_

"Hey, that's my affectionate word! Get your own."

Bakura rolled his eyes again, before pulling his beanie off and shoving it down over Marik's head before he could protest. "You take that off and I will fucking end you," he growled.

 _You are such an ass._ Marik scowled heavily, but he couldn't help the little flutter in his chest at Bakura's gesture. He reached out as they walked and linked his arm with Bakura's, pulling himself closer to him. The thief didn't respond, but a small crinkle around his eyes showed that he was pleased, even if he would never admit it. He allowed Marik to lead the way, content with their silence, so different from the suffocating quiet back home.

He didn't speak again till he realised where Marik was taking them. "Why are we going into the cemetery?" he asked, frowning.

"I want to see the grave," Marik replied softly. "I know they were buried here."

"Marik…is this wise?"

"We're not doing anything wrong, Kura. Help me now…help me find the grave and shout me if you find it." Marik slid his arm out of Bakura's grip and began walking through the rows of headstones.

Marik had never even seen a cemetery until he moved to Japan. The very thought of the dead being under his feet had initially disturbed him greatly, but he quickly grew fascinated, though he cursed himself for being interested in something so macabre. As he walked, he passed the grave of a very young girl, no more than a suckling babe, and he remembered, with a pang of guilt, that he could just as easily be walking past Yugi's grave, Jonouchi's, Rishid's, even Ryou's, had he succumbed to the fever and infection from his stab wound.

 _I brought so much pain and suffering to this city, and I can never be forgiven for the things I've done. All I can do is make right what I can, however I can._

"Marik…Marik, it's here."

Bakura's voice brought Marik out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Bakura a few rows away, pointing to a headstone. Steeling himself, Marik weaved through the stone pillars to reach him, and when he did, his heart sank like a rock thrown into a pool.

Amane and Jenny shared a grave, and it had been sorely neglected. The smooth rock of the monument had dulled and dirtied, weeds growing all around it, and the only sign that anybody had ever been to visit it were the long-dead flowers that had clearly been here for years.

The sight perturbed even Bakura, who didn't seem to be able to bring himself to look at it. "It's not right," he whispered. "The dead, we…we give them everything they need to rest in peace. We keep them in our hearts and protect the place they were laid. Our tombs and pyramids…even the very poorest were given all that their families could give. So to see this, I…Marik, I don't know what I'm saying, but…"

Marik nodded sadly. "I know, Bakura. I know." Slowly, he knelt in front of the grave, brushing his fingers over the abandoned monument. For all that it was, it truly was beautiful, in a sorrowful, heart-breaking manner.

 _"_ _Hayati."_

"Yeah?"

"We're going shopping."

"Eh?"

"I said, we're going shopping. Right now. We're cleaning this up for Ryou."

* * *

An hour later saw the lovers back at the cemetery with various tools and necessities for the job. Marik put Bakura to work weeding, while he swept the area clean of dust and debris, then began cleaning the stone with a scrubbing brush and a bucket of water. The work proved to be highly therapeutic, putting Marik's mind elsewhere for a time, concentrating on Ryou and his needs for today. Soon he grew warm and sweated from exertion even in the chilly autumn wind, and he tugged his jacket off, though he left Bakura's beanie on.

"He must have been hurting too much to come here himself," Marik observed as they worked. "I can't say I blame him. Losing any family member must be hard, but when it's your twin…gods, I can't even imagine."

Bakura grunted in agreement as he tossed another weed into a rubbish bag and started digging out the next one. "I don't remember Jenny at all, but Amane was a sweet kid. I remember her pretty well."

"Tell me about her."

"Hmmm…not much to say. She was a lot like Ryou, right down to the shape of her face and the way she walked. She used to help him with his Monster World builds and she loved this grating, awful pop music. Ryou would yell at her for playing it too loud, but once she was gone, it was all he used to play. I'd been in Ryou's possession for a few years by the time she died, but I hadn't interacted with him back then, so I just watched everything." Bakura paused to wipe sweat from his brow. "Felt everything too. He was a messed-up kid. No wonder he started cutting himself so much."

"You were there for that, huh?"

"Yeah. I ignored it at first, but when it got worse, I had to step in and help him. I'd be fucked otherwise; I needed his body to survive so I could carry out my plans. I didn't like protecting him like he was some fucking helpless puppy, but I had no choice."

"And now look at you," Marik smiled gently. " _Insha'Allah…_ I don't think you could love him more if you tried."

Bakura's expression went from reminiscent to confused, and he shook his head, turning back to the weeds. "I'm almost done here. What do you need me to do next?"

"Help me clean up the stone, and then we'll put the flowers and incense out."

It was certainly strange, seeing Bakura so pliant and willing to assist without complaint. Something told Marik that the thief was sharing Ryou's pain today, maybe to a lesser extent, but he had known Amane and Jenny, and Bakura was not without a heart. Marik could understand why Ryou did not come to visit the grave, but a bubble of anger seethed within him for the fact his father clearly hadn't come either. _Ryou's father is a piece of shit. I don't understand why my sister reveres him so. When's the last time he even saw his only remaining child? What sort of father treats their son the way Ryou has been? I…my own father was no saint, but he was there…I could say I actually had a father, but Ryou…_

Soon, the cleaning was finished. They stopped to rinse and dry their hands, then Bakura lit the incense and Marik arranged flowers into a small vase. He didn't know which flowers they might have liked, but the pretty white chrysanthemums he chose seemed fitting enough.

"All done," Bakura murmured, sitting back on his heels after lighting the last stick of incense. Marik sat down beside him and laid his head on his shoulder, admiring the fruit of their co-operation. Amane and Jenny's grave gleamed like newly-oiled steel now, looking well-loved and nurtured. Still though, there was a touch of sadness in the air, knowing there was only so much they could do to ease their love's pain. "Will he like it, do you think?" Bakura asked.

"He'll love it," Marik whispered.

"What do we do now?"

"We pray."

"Pray?"

"Well…you don't have to pray. Just think, and remember." Marik leaned away from Bakura and settled himself into a formal kneeling position, clasping his hands and closing his eyes, lowering his head. "Who knows, you might connect with them. We've dealt with spirits enough in our time to know that anything is possible."

Marik had never believed in any gods. They weren't worth his time. What god would have permitted a ten-year-old boy to have his back sliced open with a hot knife? What god would have let darkness consume his soul?

But he didn't pray to the gods. He prayed to the dearly departed, to his mother who died giving birth to him, and to his father who was blinded by devotion to his Pharaoh.

He prayed for the living; his brother and sister's health, for the wellbeing of his friends, for those he had used and disposed of, their names he barely remembered.

He even prayed for his twisted alter ego, hoping he found peace wherever he ended up, if even a trace of him lived on somewhere.

He prayed that he might always know love, and be loved, by the two white-haired men that had taken his heart, willingly given, for themselves.

 _Amane…Jenny...I'm taking good care of him. Please don't worry. I'll keep Ryou safe, always._


	18. Chapter 18

Marik brought a single chrysanthemum blossom back to the house, holding it carefully in one hand. He intertwined the fingers of his free hand with Bakura's, who held onto him as though he might disappear. A sense of frailty hung over the thief, and Marik knew both his lovers would be needing his comfort tonight. But that was fine. He would do anything for them.

When they returned, Ryou was asleep on the sofa under a thick blanket, his face obscured by hair. Marik lay the blossom on the coffee table opposite him, stroking Ryou's hair and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Bakura watched them quietly, then retreated upstairs to the room he now shared with Ryou, having long since abandoned the room he took when he returned to the living. Marik kissed Ryou once more, texted a picture he had taken of the cleaned-up grave to Ryou's phone, and then followed Bakura upstairs, where he found the thief pulling off his shirt and clambering into bed with a sigh. "Tired?" Marik asked from the doorway.

Bakura shook his head. "Not really."

"Want me to get in with you?"

Wordlessly, Bakura twitched the blanket aside, bringing a smile to Marik's beautiful face. He copied Bakura, removing his shirt before sliding in under the covers. Caramel skin pressed close to terracotta, arms winding intimately around each other; Marik cradled Bakura's head to his chest and pressed kisses to his brow, the same way he'd done to Ryou minutes before. Bakura closed his eyes and relaxed into Marik's touch.

"Do you remember when we first held each other like this?" Marik asked quietly. "Aboard Kaiba's blimp?"

Bakura nodded slowly. "Yeah, I remember. It was ridiculous. One moment you were cleaning my wound, and the next, we were fucking, but…when you held me afterwards, I…no, forget it."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. It was amazing though, right? I _felt_ amazing, anyway."

"…I don't know what I felt, Marik."

"You must have felt _something."_

"Well, my ass was pretty sore afterwards. Does that count?"

Marik slapped his shoulder. "Not like that!"

"Well, you did ask," Bakura laughed.

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

"Why do we even see each other? You're an idiot."

"I don't fucking know, but I'm here, you're here, quit your bitching because you know neither of us is prepared to admit that what we have is fucked up to hell. Regardless…" Bakura traced his fingers up Marik's chest with a delicate grace that was most unlike him, "there's nothing I would ever walk away from here. The gods shoved me back here for a purpose, even if they would rather pander to Atem's stupid wishes. Seems like my purpose is to tolerate you and Ryou, but, you know…it isn't so bad, really."

"You're a sap," Marik smirked.

"Fuck you."

"I'm the one that fucks you."

"Marik."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"And move in with us already."

Marik's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you…are you serious?"

"Yeah," Bakura shrugged. "Mortgage is paid off here, so there's only the energy bills to worry about, and you wouldn't have to keep paying astronomical rent on that tiny apartment of yours."

"We'd need a bigger bed. I'm forever falling out of this one when all three of us are in it."

"We'll buy a bigger one."

"And new sheets. Why do you even let Ryou keep them? I mean, what pattern even is this? This is Pikachu, right?"

"Your fucking makeup stains the bedding because you forget to take it off at night. No point buying new sheets."

"Alright, alright. I'll clean my face if we can buy new sheets."

"Just stop wearing so much bloody face paint!"

"It's called _foundation,_ asshole, and it makes me look flawless, so, uh, nope, not gonna stop wearing it."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Okay, you know what, just stay in your apartment. I don't want to live with your bitching."

"Yes, you do." Marik giggled and pushed Bakura down into the mattress, hovering over him. "You _love_ my bitching."

"Get the fuck off me."

"That's what you said the first time I fucked you."

"Don't remind me."

"Oh, I'll remind you, _habibi."_ Marik leaned down, tracing soft kisses up Bakura's neck.

* * *

 _In hindsight, it might have been a better idea to find someone a little more physically fit in order to destroy the Pharaoh, but Marik knew that beggars couldn't be choosers in his situation._

 _Half an hour before the names were due to be drawn for the first round of the Battle City finals, he and Bakura had snuck away to discuss their plans while the others were distracted by the feast. Everything had been going so well, but by the flush that had crept up Bakura's usually pale face, and the irregularity of his breathing, it seemed not all was well with him. "What's the matter with you?" Marik scowled, leaning against the locked door of the room he had been given for the duration of the tournament finals._

 _"Nothing," Bakura replied, returning the scowl, but as he leaned back in his chair, he winced visibly._

 _"Liar. It's your arm, isn't it? You've let it get infected."_

 _"Let it?! It's your fault that I'm here! My host body should be resting, not running about aboard this infernal contraption. I should have just killed you and taken the Rod for myself, instead of letting you convince me that fucking_ stabbing myself _was a good idea."_

 _Marik smirked. "Oh, Bakura. You'd go so far as to wound yourself for me."_

 _"Fuck you. I didn't do this for you. It was necessary to get closer to Yugi and his friends, and if all goes well, Ryou hopefully doesn't drop dead of a fever and I get your Rod."_

 _"Oh, you want my rod, hmmm?"_

 _Bakura fixed Marik with a deathly glare. "You are trying my patience."_

 _"Teenagers, eh? We're hard work." Marik crossed the room to his bag and rummaged in it a moment before pulling out a blister pack of tablets, a small pot and a roll of bandages. Bakura watched him warily, a hand held unconsciously over his injured arm. "If you really do have a fever, we need to bring it down. Luckily for you, I have just the thing that will help."_

 _"You keep that stuff away from me, Ishtar."_

 _"Relax, it's not going to kill you."_

 _"I might kill_ you _in a minute."_

 _"Oh, hush." Marik returned to Bakura and promptly situated himself in his lap, silencing his splutter of protest with a finger held to his lips. "Let me dress your wound, okay?"_

 _"Marik-"_

 _"Shhh." Marik shoved the blister pack into Bakura's hand. "Take two of these."_

 _Bakura frowned down at the white package. "What are they?"_

 _"Ibuprofen. They'll help with pain and inflammation. Don't tell me you've never seen painkillers before?"_

 _Bakura shrugged. "Ryou never takes anything for pain." Regardless, he swallowed two tablets without complaint, while Marik carefully unwound the ragged bandage from his arm. "Ow!" he hissed, jerking back._

 _"I need to take a look at it. Stop squirming," Marik said softly._

 _Bakura gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, breathing heavily as Marik finished pulling the bandage off. The Egyptian boy wrinkled his nose at the sight before him; the stab wound was an ugly mass of angry, inflamed tissue, leaking pus and crusted with blood. It was in dire need of treatment. "Gods above, Bakura, you haven't even bothered to clean it!" he admonished. "No wonder you've got a fever." He hopped up off Bakura's lap and tugged on his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Come on. I'm cleaning this for you."_

 _"Get off me," Bakura snarled._

 _"You agreed to help me and do what I say. I say, let me clean your damn arm." Marik pushed Bakura into the ensuite bathroom and turned on the taps over the sink, running warm water into the basin. "Take your shirts off."_

 _"What? Like hell!"_

 _"Take them off! Do you want them to get wet?"_

 _Bakura folded his arms. "I'll take the top one off, but the other stays on."_

 _Marik rolled his kohl-lined eyes, but he couldn't well keep pushing him, not when he himself kept his back covered at all times. He figured Bakura also had something to hide, but he didn't ask, merely nodded and dipped a clean cloth into the water in the sink, beckoning Bakura closer with his free hand. He brought the cloth to Bakura's arm, and he grimaced and gasped in pain as Marik gently cleaned the wound, but he didn't pull away. "You don't take very good care of your host," Marik remarked. "I bet he's a sweet boy. He deserves better."_

 _"Ryou's a snivelling drip with no backbone. His friends forget he exists and I'm the one who runs around picking up the pieces for him. He's utterly pathetic. You'd hate him."_

 _"Would I? Maybe one day I'll get to chat to him in the flesh."_

 _An odd, niggling sense of longing had wormed its way into the pit of Marik's stomach the minute he had found himself alone with Bakura, and that feeling had been growing stronger, more urgent, with every minute they spent together. He'd acknowledged that Bakura was a rather attractive young man when they first met, but only now was he beginning to truly dwell on his feelings for the white-haired spirit._

 _"Bakura…does Ryou know what's going on here?"_

 _"No," he replied. "I've had him on lockdown for weeks now. He won't remember a thing."_

 _"Weeks? So you must have had to act like him around his friends for a long time."_

 _"I'm very good at it. You saw, when Anzu and Jonouchi found us."_

 _"Show me again."_

 _Bakura chuckled, pulling his arm away from Marik. The wild spikes of hair around his face seemed to drop down, and he took on a demure, doe-eyed look. Bakura tossed his head back and grinned at Marik cheerfully. "Hi, Marik!" he purred, his voice suddenly much softer, politer. "Thanks for taking care of my arm. It was getting really painful."_

Oh, fuck…that's hot. _Marik gulped, feeling his trousers becoming uncomfortably tight. He grabbed Bakura's arm again and dabbed it dry with a towel, then pulled him back into the bedroom. "Putting that act on all the time must be exhausting."_

 _"Act? Whatever do you mean?"_

 _"Okay, stop it now, Bakura."_

 _"Oh, Marik, you're confusing me now. What act? I'm just being me."_

 _"Quit it." Marik shoved Bakura back into the chair and assumed his previous position on his lap. He snatched up the pot he pulled from his bag earlier and opened it, dipping a finger in. "I'm going to put some of this onto your arm, okay?"_

 _Bakura blinked at the contents, confused. "What is it?"_

 _"Manuka honey and turmeric. Ishizu used to put it on bumps and scrapes and the like. Really good for wound healing and fighting infection. I'd really rather not have to touch honey, but I'd also rather you not die on me, so…hold still a moment, okay?" He carefully spread some of the paste over the wound, and Bakura winced again, sucking in a harsh breath. "Easy now…I'm almost done."_

 _"Oh, Marik…it hurts so much..."_

 _Marik scowled at Bakura, who looked at him with those huge, sparkling, adorable eyes. "You're freaking me out now." He put the honey aside and wound clean bandages around Bakura's arm, knotting off the excess and tucking it in. "Okay, there we go. Can we discuss our actual plans now, or are we just going to make eyes at each other all night? I know I'm pretty, but you don't have to stare so much."_

 _Bakura raised an eyebrow, and for a moment, a flash of his usual brusque personality crossed his face. "Oh, but you were so gentle with me…I want to thank you properly." He raised his uninjured arm, brushing his fingers over Marik's cheek. Marik jerked back in surprise, but the longing feeling in his stomach was growing ever stronger, and he found himself leaning back in as quickly as he had moved away. Bakura smiled, letting his fingers rest fully on Marik's face, a stark contrast of deathly white and caramel tan._

It's scary, actually…how well he plays this part, _Marik thought, unable to stop himself from leaning into Bakura's touch._ If this is what his host is like in real life, then I don't know what he's on about…I like it. God, why do they both have to be so gorgeous?!

 _"You're delirious from your fever," Marik scowled. "Stop trying to seduce me."_

 _"Trying?" Bakura smirked. Suddenly, his hair became wild again and he dropped the soft accent. "Who's the one sat in my lap? You're equally as guilty."_

 _"…You're sure Ryou doesn't know what's going on?"_

 _"Very sure."_

 _"Good. Bakura, I – "_

 _"Marik – "_

 _"Shut up! Just…shut up and kiss me."_

 _Bakura didn't hesitate. He grabbed Marik's shoulders and pulled him down, their lips colliding together roughly. Marik couldn't help but moan at the feel of Bakura's burning hot mouth slanting over his, feeling his control over the situation slipping. Quickly, he pushed himself off Bakura, but yanked him up out of the chair and shoved him towards the bed, before landing back on top and returning to kissing him. Sheer lust and arousal emanated from both young men as they tore at each other's clothing and bucked, hips against hips, gasps and groans permeating the air._

 _It didn't take long for them to be stripped bare, their naked arousals rubbing together as they ground and fought and tried in vain to dominate the other. "Why the hell are we doing this?" Bakura growled, turning his head away from Marik's hungry mouth._

 _"Why not?" Marik laughed._

 _"Don't you think we have other things to concentrate on?"_

 _"Later." Marik dropped his head to Bakura's neck, dragging his tongue over feverishly warm skin, delighted with the soft moan Bakura gave in response. "I want to concentrate on something else."_

 _He slipped a hand between their bodies, skimming briefly over Bakura's twitching erection and continuing downwards. At the touch of his fingers to Bakura's entrance, the white-haired man shot upright, glaring venomously. "Get the fuck off me," he snarled._

 _"Oh?"_

 _"I'm not bottoming for you, Ishtar."_

 _"I was under the impression you were doing what I want." Marik shoved Bakura back down. "Don't knock it till you've tried it, Bakura. I could take you to heaven and back if you let me."_

 _Bakura folded his arms across his bare chest. "What's in it for me?"_

 _"The Rod,_ and _my sister's Necklace." Marik almost laughed aloud at the sudden change in Bakura's expression. "That's a yes then?"_

 _"…Fuck it, I'll do it."_

* * *

Needless to say, Marik's little "reminder" resulted in both men getting rather hot under the collar, and, being quiet so as not to wake Ryou, Marik had Bakura on his stomach, holding the thief's legs out in a wide-spread position as he circled his tongue teasingly around his entrance.

"Oh, fuck…" Bakura groaned, hands fisting the sheets sporadically. A delicious tremor ran the length of his body, pleasing Marik immensely.

"You screamed the first time," Marik grinned, "when I did this to you on the blimp. I'll never forget it. Made me hard as a rock."

Bakura's back arched, uttering soft, rapid pants. "I didn't – _ah! –_ know it could feel so good…"

"You'd always topped with Ryou, right?"

"Yeah."

"So I was the first to top you?"

"Mm-hm."

The thought made Marik oddly proud, knowing he alone possessed that little bit of Bakura that nobody else would. Granted, it was Ryou's body he had taken, but Bakura was the one in control, and now, with Bakura back in his original body, he'd had his share of all of them. He couldn't imagine anything better.

Bakura soon grew impatient with the teasing, and fumbled under one of the pillows for the ever-present bottle of lube, which he tossed over to Marik before flipping over, dragging Marik down for a breathless kiss as he did so. Marik made sure they were both well coated in lubricant, but he didn't prepare Bakura any further. They knew each other well enough by now to know that the thief often went without preparation, enjoying the initial pain and discomfort, and indeed, when Bakura cried out Marik's name as he pushed inside, he sounded shaky and unsure, but by the next few thrusts, he was throwing his head back and clamping a hand over his mouth to quell the screams that threatened to burst forth.

"Marik, oh, fuck – _ahh! –_ oh, gods, yes - !"

"You're going to wake Ryou," Marik scolded, kissing Bakura firmly, but both of them were too far gone to really care now. Marik came first, burying his head in the crook of Bakura's neck and shuddering with the intensity of his release. They shared a gentle kiss, then Marik pulled out and dropped his mouth to Bakura's engorged cock, licking and sucking eagerly till Bakura's hands clutched at his hair and his hips slammed upwards in his pleasure. He sighed out Marik's name a final time as his release flowed down the Egyptian's throat.

Afterwards, they slid under the covers and slumped against each other, exhausted but satisfied. Marik lay atop Bakura, head on his chest, lulled into a soft, dreamy state by the pounding of his heart beneath his ribs, and Bakura nuzzled him affectionately, stroking his hair and kissing any patch of skin his lips could reach. "Still think what we have is fucked up to hell?" Marik whispered.

"Yeah," Bakura replied quietly, "but I can deal with it."

A soft sniff met their ears, and they both looked up to see a sleepy-looking Ryou peering round the bedroom door, his eyes red from crying. In his hand he clutched the chrysanthemum blossom that Marik had left for him. _"Habibi?"_ Marik pushed himself upright, holding a hand out to him. "Are you okay?"

Ryou nodded, wiping his eyes as he approached. "I…I saw the picture you sent," he said, "and then the flower. Did you…do this for me?"

Marik tugged Ryou gently onto the bed and into his arms, petting his shaggy white hair as Bakura had done to him. "For you, for your mother, and your sister." Bakura joined them, resting his head on Ryou's shoulder, caressing his back and arms with loving strokes. "I wanted to see the grave, and when I did, I just…we had to do something to show you that we cared." Marik wiped tears from Ryou's cheeks and kissed him gently. "Nothing we ever do can make your pain go away, but whatever we do, whatever you need for us, we'll do our best at it, because in the end, you deserve to be happy. Give yourself today…give yourself any day you need. Just know that we're here for you, okay? Always."

Ryou shivered, bursting into tears again. "Marik…oh, Marik, Kura, I love you both so much!"

"We love you too, Ryou." Marik held him close, feeling tears of his own welling in his eyes. He looked over to Bakura, who gazed back at him with uncertainty. After a few moments, Bakura gave the tiniest nod and shifted closer, enveloping his older lovers in his embrace. It wasn't a verbal declaration, but they knew what he wanted to say.

Together, Bakura and Marik removed Ryou's clothing, though they had no intention of being physical with him. They simply wanted to be as close to him as they could be, and when he slid under the covers with them, he cuddled between their warm, tanned bodies, their legs an awkward tangle, but with soft, loving lips being traced over willing skin, and gentle hands weaving intricate trails, it was the perfect comfort. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura and nestled his head into his chest, and Marik spooned Ryou from behind. "I'll go and visit them tonight," Ryou whispered. "I feel brave enough now."

"I'm glad," Marik whispered back. "I'm sure they'll be very pleased to see you again."

"Marik…Bakura…thank you."

"Anything for you, hikari," Bakura smiled.

"Hey, Kura?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Marik should move in with us now."

Marik laughed. "Funnily enough, Bakura asked me to not long ago."

"Really?"

Bakura scratched his head awkwardly. "Yeah…on the condition that he gets new sheets and a bigger bed."

Ryou smiled, kissing Bakura's chest. "Let's do it."


	19. Chapter 19

_I have a serious headcanon these days for Marik being amazing with makeup. All this writing and reading recently has well and truly ingrained my headcanons - Marik of course is the "stereotypical" gay guy, and Bakura has become a bit of a lazy hippy. Ryou's just a British nerd. He reminds me of, well, me!_

* * *

October turned to November, and with it came the rain, blustery showers that required one to have an umbrella handy at all times. Unless you were Bakura, who really didn't care, and strolled in at ten o'clock at night after working late, soaking wet and shaking his hair back like a dog after a dip in the river. Ryou threw a book at his head in exasperation, and Marik just laughed from the kitchen.

Marik had moved in with them properly only a few days ago, having finalised the end of his lease on the apartment, and Bakura had made good on his promise to get them a bigger bed. Ryou's favourite Pikachu sheets were now relegated to the sofa, and Ryou was curled under them as he typed away on his laptop.

"Here, hikari." Bakura tossed a rather soggy envelope to him, and another to Marik, before heading upstairs to dry off.

Marik came through to the living room, holding two mugs of tea and his envelope tucked under his arm, flopping down on the sofa beside Ryou. He handed a mug to him and took a sip from his own, then frowned at the envelopes. "I wonder what these are."

"They have the Kaiba Corporation logo on them," Ryou mused, examining his own. "Knowing Seto, it's probably a summons to some big event."

"With lots of Blue-Eyes White Dragons, no doubt."

"Would be rude not to have them," laughed Ryou. He opened the envelope and pulled out an elaborately printed, embossed card. "Oh…well now." His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I wasn't expecting this at all."

"What?" Marik opened his own, and blinked at it a few times. "Oh! Wow!"

The cards were an invitation to Seto and Reina's wedding. They had known it was coming up, as Bakura had been drafted in to work security on the day, but they never expected to be asked along themselves. Ryou suspected that either Bakura, or Reina, who had recently become very good friends with Marik, had had a hand in it.

"Okay, so when is it…?" Ryou scanned down the invitation, and groaned. "Typical Kaiba, wanting to get things done as soon as humanly possible. It's in a week! A _week!_ I don't think I even own a suit anymore. I'll have to go shopping for one, and fast."

Marik looked incredibly excited. "I've never been to a wedding before!" he beamed. "Can't believe my first will be Kaiba's, of all people. Always thought it would be Ishizu, but it doesn't look like she's settling down anytime soon."

"After her finding out about us, she's probably got enough worry on her plate to last her a lifetime." Ryou sipped his tea with a soft chuckle. Upon moving in with Ryou and Bakura, Marik had called his sister in Egypt, and put her on loudspeaker to finally confess to her about their three-way relationship. By this point, Ryou knew enough Arabic to comprehend the shocked speech that Ishizu fired in rapid sentences in reply down the phone. Apparently, Rishid had just laughed about it later, in a very Marik-like way, having figured it out ages ago.

Bakura came back downstairs, dried off and shirtless, wearing just his usual loose trousers. With a yawn, he settled down onto the sofa with his lovers and brought his legs up to rest them over Marik's lap. "It's going to suck," he muttered, rubbing his eyes. "You know Kaiba will just prance about all day like the arrogant prick he is."

"I went to school with him for three years, Kura," Ryou replied, typing on his laptop again. "Believe me, I'm used to him."

"I'll just stick with the bride for the day," Marik grinned.

"I knew _you'd_ be all excited about this."

"Of course! My first wedding!"

"You're so soppy."

"Fuck you."

Bakura rolled his eyes, then flicked them over to Ryou's screen. "Who are you talking to?"

"Merel," Ryou replied. "Telling her about the invites. She probably already knew, mind. She's organised practically everything around this wedding, where Seto's let her, anyway."

"Will Yugi and Atem be there, do you think?" Marik asked. "Been a while since I've seen them…it would be nice to catch up."

Ryou quickly typed out the question to Merel, and got a response a few moments later. "Yep, they've both said they'll come," he read out.

"Awesome. It's been too long! I'm in need of a drunken get-together again, but Atem's been so busy recently I've just not been able to get hold of him for anything."

"He's in America at the moment," Bakura snorted. "Unless you want to fly out there, you won't be getting together anytime soon."

"I know that, idiot."

Atem's duel with Kaiba had catapulted him into overnight stardom, and it was safe to say that he was busier now than even Yugi, the titled King of Games. He had been in the United States for the past fortnight, competing in a tournament, and Yugi had travelled out with him for the first few days, but work soon called him back, though they had kept in touch regularly throughout Atem's absence.

Their relationship was public knowledge now, and had caused rather a media storm when the news first broke, much to Atem's amusement and Yugi's weary acceptance. As was usual, Bakura had taken great pleasure in laughing and poking fun at Atem for it, but in return, Yugi, Ryou and Marik had poked fun at the grouchy thief, since even he couldn't deny that he and Atem were rather good friends these days.

It seemed that Bakura had finally been able to view his past from a different perspective, and, albeit a little sullenly, was making an effort to patch up the frayed ends of his relationship with the former Pharaoh. Atem visited the house frequently now, and on a usual night could be found having a quiet drink with Bakura in the back yard, weather permitting, or else they took over the games room and played cards and video games till one of them fell asleep.

Echoing Bakura's yawns, Ryou typed out a quick goodbye to Merel and put the laptop aside, hopping up to dim the lights and put one of his many horror movies on, then snuggled back under his blanket happily. Marik rested his head on Ryou's shoulder, letting his hands run over Bakura's calves and feet with a gentle pressure. Bakura twitched and kicked out initially, but soon relaxed and closed his eyes, sighing and allowing himself to enjoy the soft, massaging motions. It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep, but when the movie finished, Marik shook him awake gently to move to the bedroom, and shortly afterwards, all three tumbled into their new bed.

They were a crazy mess of tangled limbs, haphazardly scattered kisses, declarations of love from Marik and Ryou, eye rolls and huffs of annoyance from Bakura, but when they really got down to it, they wouldn't ever have wanted it any other way.

* * *

The week passed quickly, and soon the wedding was upon them. Reina never had been one for tradition, and much of the ceremony and reception was Western-style, drawing on everything she had seen during her travels around the world for modelling shows. Seto, for once in his life, had been content to sit out and simply let her and Merel plan everything. Mokuba, of course, was helping out everywhere he could, though he was forbidden from seeing the bride in case he told Seto what she was wearing.

Ryou, though, was looking at her, and was struck dumb by how utterly beautiful she was. _The prospect of getting married sure does bring out a wonderful glow in people._

Reina was already in her dress, with a robe around her shoulders to protect it from any stray product fallout as Merel fixed her hair and Marik applied her makeup. There was no overall theme, but Reina's 50's-style dress had a silver-blue shimmer to it, reminiscent of her future husband's love for a particular blue-eyed dragon. At a soft word from Marik, Reina tilted her head back, allowing him to delicately sponge a dewy foundation down her neck and jawline. "You're such a saint," she smiled, eyes closed happily. "Thank you for this, Marik…and you, Merel. I would have been lost without you two today."

Merel giggled, obviously pleased. "My pleasure, _gamila,"_ Marik smiled back. "Any excuse to play around with your super-expensive cosmetics. Seriously, this stuff is _good._ I might have to steal a sample off you."

"Go ahead, I have plenty of it."

Merel lay her brush aside and set Reina's hair in place with a quick spray. "Oh, Marik," she demurred in her soft Dutch accent, "you do make me laugh! I never thought I'd see the day a man could wear and apply makeup better than us two, and we've been doing this a _long_ time."

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment," Marik smirked. "When us guys do makeup, we've got to do it good. At least you like it. Bakura just rolls his eyes at me."

"I like it!" Ryou piped up.

"You do, _habibi,_ and I love you for it. One of these days I'll make you up too."

"Well, I don't know about that, love. I'm too pale, I doubt you'd find a shade that doesn't turn me into an Oompa-Loompa."

Marik raised an eyebrow and dug in Reina's makeup bag, retrieving a slender, silver bottle. "Hmmm…I've seen this in a porcelain shade before…okay, as soon as this wedding's over and done with, I'm buying it for you, Ryou."

"Um, thanks?"

"You're welcome," he winked, turning back to Reina. "Okay, eyes closed again, honey. How do you want your eyeliner?"

"Classic, with a fine cat-eye, I think," Merel piped up before Reina could respond herself.

"Reina?"

"That sounds perfect," she nodded. Marik grinned at Merel and began applying with a well-practised hand from years of using kohl on himself.

Ryou, knowing they would still take a while longer to get Reina ready, took this moment to wander off for a quick explore of the expansive mansion Kaiba called home. They were having the wedding in the sprawling open gardens, with the reception to be held in one of the large halls. There was an hour and a half to go before they were required to assemble for the main event, so Ryou decided to go and find his friends.

The mansion had been chosen as a venue because Kaiba could guarantee privacy for his bride and her guests, though he himself wasn't altogether too bothered about any publicity that might worm its way in. Nevertheless, Bakura was always up for a scrap with the paparazzi, and had stationed himself by the main doors so he could watch the gate that opened up towards the house. A crowd of journalists had already gathered, no doubt trying to find a way to sneak in.

Ryou found his lover leaning, bored, against a side wall, conversing quietly with Atem in Middle Egyptian. Yugi was with them, sat on the steps leading up to the door, playing a game on his phone. "Hi, guys," Ryou smiled as he approached, and Bakura looked up at him with his usual grin, holding a hand out to tug him closer. He planted a brief kiss on Ryou's cheek and turned back to Atem to continue their conversation, while Ryou dropped down beside Yugi and poked him in the side playfully. "You've been quiet today. Everything alright?"

Yugi glanced up at Atem, who gave him a small nod. Yugi looked back to Ryou and smiled widely, showing a glint of silver; Yugi had imitated Bakura a few months back and gotten his own tongue pierced. "Yeah, of course. Just trying out this new game. I never was one for mobile games, but this one's pretty fun."

"What is it?"

"Here, I'll show you. You'll like it; it's a bit like Monster World or D&D, but in a mobile version. I'll send you a link to download it later, after the wedding."

 _Something isn't right with Yugi,_ Ryou thought worriedly, chancing a quick look at Atem. He looked very relaxed, chatting along casually with Bakura, and every so often he would lean down to place his hand on Yugi's shoulder, but Yugi himself didn't respond to the touch, nor had he even spoken around Atem unless he'd glanced at him first, as if asking for permission. It was like he was scared. _Have they had a fight? I don't want to be nosey, but…I'm getting a little worried about Yugi now._

"Aibou," Atem said, leaning down again to touch Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked up impassively, blinking a few times. "I'm going back inside. Are you coming?"

"One moment." He put his phone away and stood, stretching. "See you soon, Ryou?"

"See you soon," he replied, waving. Yugi waved back and hurried off after Atem.

The minute they were gone, Ryou rounded on Bakura. "Kura! Do you know what's going on with those two?"

"Huh?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at Ryou from behind his sunglasses. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see the way Yugi's been acting all day? He's so quiet. It's not like him at all."

"It's nothing, hikari. Don't worry about it."

"Don't lie to me. There's a reason you carried on speaking in Middle Egyptian to Atem. You don't want us to know about something. Tell me. I don't want to have to go and ask them myself."

Bakura removed his sunglasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, groaning. "Fuck, you're persistent. Alright, but you didn't hear it from me. They're in a scene, okay?"

Ryou frowned. "Scene?"

"Yeah." Bakura pushed his sunglasses back on and ruffled his hair back from his face. "It's like…ah, how can I explain it…it's like roleplay, but more intense. They've been doing it for years. Atem's the one in charge. It's their kink, I suppose."

"Wait, you mean – "

"Yep."

"This is a - ? "

"Probably yes to that as well."

"Holy crap!"

"I said the same thing…just, y'know, with many more swear words."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Nope. I only found out by accident."

"So, like…they tie each other up and all that?"

"How the fuck would I know? It's not like I ask them on a regular basis. And no, there is no fucking way we are doing any of that. Don't you dare tell Marik, you know he'll want to try it."

There was a dull thud a few feet away from them as one of the many journalists, camera in hand, managed to clamber over the high walls surrounding the mansion, and dropped into the grass. Bakura sighed heavily and pushed himself out of his comfortable position, strolling over the immaculate lawn to grab the journalist in a headlock. "Sorry, hikari!" he called over his shoulder as he dragged his catch away. "We'll talk later, alright?"

Ryou grinned, knowing Bakura was well and truly in his element in this line of work. _I see a promotion coming his way for sure. Kaiba really doesn't care how he does his job, he does it and he does it well. I'm kind of proud! Not that he likes to scuffle with people, but everything else…yeah, I'm proud._

* * *

The ceremony had begun. Ryou wasn't ashamed to admit that he cried a little when Reina walked down the aisle, just as he had done at Jonouchi and Mai's wedding. Even Marik looked a little watery, but he held himself together so his kohl wouldn't smudge and clung to Ryou's hand, his wide smile never dropping the whole time. Bakura had been relieved of duty so he could be there too, not that he particularly cared, and just looked bored, leaning on Marik and yawning pointedly.

Reina was breath-takingly gorgeous, her hair tied up in a retro-style bun, her full fringe curved slightly over her brow. Merel had placed a glittering silver headband atop the finished style to truly complete it. Marik had worked his magic on her face, giving her an understated, simply outlined eye and daring, claret-red lip colour, contouring and highlighting her to perfection. Everything tied in so well with her vintage dress that Ryou might have called her Audrey Hepburn, if he had any knowledge of notable people of the era.

Seto's suit was black, unassuming, well-tailored, of course. Ryou didn't think he had ever seen him look so happy before, unless there were intense card games going on in front of him. When he raised his hands to take Reina's gently, Ryou noticed his cufflinks resembled the head of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and had to fight back a laugh. _Of course, he would have had to include it somewhere!_

Mokuba was best man, Merel the maid of honour. When Reina and Seto exchanged their rings, Merel burst into tears of joy and Otogi had to get up to comfort her, Reina pulling herself away from her soon-to-be husband to envelop her in a hug while laughing and kissing her cheeks.

When the vows were being read, Ryou chanced a look over to where Yugi and Atem sat, in the row in front and slightly to the right. Atem had an arm resting on the back of his chair, his fingers absently twirling a lock of Yugi's hair round his fingers. He spoke a soft word to Yugi that Ryou didn't hear, but Yugi looked at his lover and smiled, nodding. Atem lifted his free hand and caressed Yugi's cheek with his thumb, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his lips. With a gentle sigh, Yugi leaned his head against Atem's shoulder, cuddling in close to watch his rival read his vows.

 _Is this part of their…scene, did Bakura call it? I'm still in shock, to be honest. I never would have thought Yugi was into that kind of stuff. But I guess it can't be all that bad. They've both been so happy since they got together, and if it works for them, it's none of my business. However…I am still totally getting Yugi drunk and squeezing as much detail out of him as I can…purely for curiosity's sake, of course._

Marik really did cry when the vows were finished and Seto gathered Reina in his arms to kiss her, making Bakura give him his classic eye-roll. "Don't get any ideas," he muttered. "I ain't marrying nobody."

"Same-sex marriage isn't legal here anyway," Ryou grinned, "and neither is polygamous marriage. Don't flatter yourself, Kura. You know neither of us would consent to be bound to you for eternity."

"Fuck that. You two piss me off enough _without_ being my wives."

"Ha! You think you'd be the husband? We both know Marik ruled the roost at home well before he even moved in."

"Damn right I do," Marik laughed, wiping his eyes. "Seriously, you two live like teenagers without me around. I'm definitely the man of the house."

"And in any case," Ryou pointed out, "Kura isn't old enough to get married."

"I'm seventeen!"

"Yeah, that might have been fine 3,000 years ago, but here you have to be eighteen."

"Seventeen, eighteen, thirty-five, who cares, I'm still not marrying either of you soppy gits."

"I love you too, Kura."

Bakura snorted in amusement, but his expression softened, and he put an arm around Marik, wiping tears off his cheeks with his free hand. "I've got an hour before I need to be back on the door, guys. Let's make the most of it and get the two of you ridiculously drunk at the reception."

Marik's eyes lit up. "Sounds like a plan!"

"Kura! You're terrible."

"Hey, Marik's the one who said he wanted a drunken get-together! Here's your chance." Bakura kissed Marik's cheek affectionately. "I might be terrible, but honestly, would you have me any other way?"

Ryou considered. "Hmmm…nope. Not at all."

"Good. I wouldn't have the two of you differently either."

"That's quite possibly the most romantic thing you've ever said to us," Marik laughed.

"Yeah, well…it's the most you're going to get, so shut up and take it."


	20. Chapter 20

_I dedicate this chapter to thor94, who was desperate for a little more Blindshipping, so here we go!_

 _On another note, I have quite enjoyed exploring their relationship in this manner, and am tempted to write a longer Blindshipping story that explores a Dom-Sub relationship more thoroughly. I've not been 100% comfortable writing it, mostly through inexperience and having never experienced this sort of thing myself. Nevertheless, the research has been eye-opening and interesting, and if you think I could pull it off, please let me know, dear readers!_

 _This will be the penultimate chapter, by the way. I will move onto other YGO works shortly!_

* * *

Atem was the one in control, but he felt like he was floating on clouds, such was his jubilation at just how well the day had gone. The wedding had been truly spectacular, as to be expected from any of Kaiba's events, but it was Yugi's flawless performance that had been the showstopper. It brought some element of disappointment, as it meant there would be little to punish with, and goodness knows, Atem loved to dish out punishment, but he could forget all that for now, and simply marvel at how well Yugi had held himself together in front of all his friends. They had played out countless scenes now, both in private and in public, but this was the first time they had done it around their peers.

They were back home now, in their dimly lit bedroom. Atem had suspected that both of them would be weary from the day's events and wouldn't fancy anything too intense, so they had only planned just a little light play to round everything off.

He'd been watching Yugi for the last ten minutes. His aibou knelt on the floor across the room, a cushion under his knees so he would be comfortable, hands on his knees, his head lowered and eyes fixed firmly on the floor. Both of them were naked apart from their usual jewellery and piercings.

As well as his tongue, Yugi had gone the extra mile and had both his nipples pierced with silver barbells, and, thoroughly surprising Atem (though he had been thrilled after several milliseconds of thought), taken it one step further and opted to have the head of his shaft pierced as well. The black ring contrasted beautifully with the flush of his skin when he was aroused, something Atem felt he'd never tire of seeing.

He just watched Yugi from the bed, drinking him in, admiring how gorgeous he was, quiet and submissive for him, waiting for his Pharaoh to speak.

"Aibou."

Yugi's eyes flicked up, alert and ready. The soft call of his name was the prompt for action, and the one he was most comfortable with. They had tried using other pet names for him, and he liked "aibou" or "my sweet," but anything else made him feel uneasy and unsure of himself. That was fine by Atem. Everything that they did, he wanted Yugi to feel at his best throughout.

"My Pharaoh?" Yugi whispered, awaiting Atem's command.

"Stand and approach, aibou." Atem held out a hand, a soft smile playing around his lips. Yugi struggled to his feet, a little stiff from kneeling for so long. His eyes lingered on Atem's hand a moment, and his Pharaoh nodded, allowing him to extend his own hand and link their fingers. Atem took over from there, leading him to straddle his lap.

"You were so good today," Atem murmured, bringing his lips to Yugi's ear. Yugi shivered in response, resisting the urge to moan out loud. "So good, in fact, that I'm willing to let you decide what it is that we should do first. Anything you wish, aibou. But decide quickly. I can only hold out for so long."

He wasn't lying. The feel of Yugi's smooth, lithe body pressed flush against him, bare of clothing, had Atem's mind threatening to short-circuit. It didn't matter how long they had been doing this, how long they had been a couple. Simply being close to Yugi, knowing the intimate trust Yugi put in him as his Dominant, was enough to drive him crazy every time.

Yugi leaned back, lips pursed in contemplation. His eyes wandered over to the nightstand, where Atem had laid out a variety of tools and toys. "The leather cuffs, the clamps and the vibrating ring," he said quietly. "I would be much honoured if my Pharaoh would tease me for a time."

Atem smirked. "You know the way to my heart, my sweet. Lie down, and we will get started."

Yugi let out a small giggle, and pushed himself back from Atem to walk round the side of the bed. He made himself comfortable against the mass of pillows, fluffing up his hair adorably. His self-control was something Atem had come to marvel, noting that although the flush on Yugi's cheeks betrayed his desperate arousal, he wasn't hard yet, nor did he tremble or shiver with anticipation the way he used to before.

With practised flow, Atem carefully secured silver clamps attached by a fine chain to Yugi's nipples, positioning them just behind his piercings. Yugi did give a shiver at that, biting his lip. When the ring went on, encircling both his cock and his sac, he moaned softly, squeezing his thighs together. The light buzzing sensation felt incredible on his sensitive skin, and almost instantly, he began to grow harder before Atem's hungry eyes.

Finally, Atem cuffed Yugi's wrists to the headboard, and gazed down at him in wonder. "You are so beautiful," he breathed out. "So perfect." He reached out to the nightstand and picked up a length of smooth black fabric, twirling it round his hand. "If I may, aibou…one more little addition."

"Anything, my Pharaoh," Yugi smiled.

"Good. Lift your head up." Yugi did so, and Atem tied the fabric securely over his eyes, obscuring his vision completely. Yugi giggled again, almost breathlessly. "Now, now, aibou…I didn't give you permission to start laughing," Atem murmured, tracing a finger gently over Yugi's bottom lip. "Anyone would think you find being at my mercy amusing."

"I'm sorry, my Pharaoh."

"Check in."

"Green."

"Excellent. Remain still."

Yugi gave a small nod to show he understood, and Atem lifted himself off the bed to check over their toys, deciding what he wanted to use. He really was too weary for anything that required a lot of effort, but he still wanted the euphoric control over Yugi and the pleasure of seeing him so worked up, seeing him beg with his eyes, his body, everything in his being, for more.

After some deliberation, he settled on a suede flogger. It would be perfect for teasing and stimulating Yugi to breaking point, while giving Atem a little respite. A small whimper made him turn back to Yugi, and deep desire flooded Atem's veins. Yugi's hips were twitching back and forth in harmony with the buzz of the ring stimulating him, his teeth worrying at his lip. It was everything Atem could have hoped for and more. As if on instinct, his arm moved out, dipping down, letting the falls of the flogger drift softly down Yugi's chest. He gasped and arched his back, the falls dragging the chain of the nipple clamps down ever so slightly and sending an electric shock of pleasure through his body.

Atem continued to tease him with the soft, tickling motions, stopping every now and then to heighten Yugi's sense of anticipation. With his eyes covered and Atem standing off the bed, Yugi had no way of telling what was coming next. Atem began to alternate between soft touches and light smacks of the falls on Yugi's flushed skin, not enough to really hurt, just to deliver a tantalising tingle all over. Yugi started to tremble, flexing his hands and pulling slightly at the cuffs binding him. His breath came out in ragged pants and his cheeks burned with a scarlet blush.

The flogger was set aside and Atem eased himself onto the bed beside Yugi. He didn't touch him, but sat and watched him gasp and squirm for a few moments, letting his senses climb to dizzying heights.

When he was sure Yugi might burst from waiting, the touching began again. Gentle fingers traced down Yugi's cheeks, across his lips and wavered down his neck towards his chest. Again, the chain between the clamps was pulled, harder this time, and Yugi's pants became desperate moans of pleasure. Atem couldn't resist dropping his mouth down to swirl his tongue around each nipple, relishing the noises Yugi made in response. As he worked, he moved a hand down to slide his palm down the length of Yugi's twitching erection, swollen and overly sensitive from the pressure of the ring.

"Oh! Oh, yes…" Yugi sighed, arching his hips up.

Atem smiled at his sweet prize. Oh, how delightfully desirable he was. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, and Yugi moaned when he heard the cap being popped open. "Check in, aibou," Atem murmured.

"Green," he replied, shuddering.

Within moments, Atem had two fingers working into Yugi, engulfing the dripping head of his cock in his mouth and sucking firmly while dragging his digits over Yugi's prostate. Yugi's shouts echoed off the walls, loud cries of ecstasy and satisfaction, finally getting the indulgence he had been craving since their scene began that morning. Two fingers became three, then four. Both of them loved it this way. Sure, Atem could have used one of their many toys to stretch Yugi out, but he simply preferred to do it himself, and Yugi clearly enjoyed the skill he possessed to drive him to the brink.

"You are wonderful," Atem whispered against Yugi's hot skin, "so good, so pliant…you have pleased me immensely today. Before I take you, you may choose again what you desire."

Yugi bucked against the fingers inside him, barely able to get his words out. "Pharaoh…let me… _ahhh…_ I want to taste you…"

"Of course, my sweet." Atem withdrew his fingers and clambered up the bed, straddling Yugi's chest. With one hand he cradled the back of Yugi's head to lift him up, and with the other he grasped the chain between the clamps once more. He pulled, and Yugi tried to throw his head back, but Atem held him fast. His mouth was already open from panting in pleasure, giving Atem plenty of room to slip himself inside. As soon as he felt Yugi's tongue run up the length of his stiffened shaft, he choked on his breath, groaning. He'd spent so long focusing on Yugi that he had completely neglected himself, and now the fiery urge to possess Yugi completely threatened to overwhelm him. The silver barbell in Yugi's tongue felt incredible on his cock, and, not for the first time, Atem thanked the gods that he had gone through with it.

It was tricky with his hands bound, but Yugi did his best, bobbing his head and using his tongue, sending Atem into a pleasured frenzy. It took all Atem's willpower not to slam his hips forward hard, instead settling for a gentle rocking, sighing and moaning in deep bliss. Yugi didn't even notice that Atem had disconnected the cuffs from the headboard until suddenly his Pharaoh pulled away and switched their positions, Yugi now straddling his lap, to which he let out a squeak of surprise. Atem chuckled and connected the chain of the cuffs back up again, binding his wrists once more but allowing him to move his arms. "Did I surprise you, little one?" he asked.

"Yes," Yugi laughed, "but I liked it."

"Well, no more surprises. You can remove the blindfold now."

"Okay." Yugi raised his hands and pulled the blindfold down, letting it drape loosely around his neck.

Atem splashed a little lubricant on himself and then pulled Yugi's hips down, pressing himself against his prepared entrance. "Ready?"

"Ready, my Pharaoh." Yugi brought his hands up and over Atem's head, resting them against the back of his neck. Their brows pressed together as Atem began to push inside, rapid little breaths dusting over their skin, fingers digging, pulses racing. This was how it should be, always; like this, they were one, they were whole. The power play paled in comparison to the equilibrium they felt when they were connected on such a profound level.

They rocked together, kissing, clutching, moaning names and curses and whatever else fell from their mouths in the heat of the moment. Yugi ground himself against Atem desperately, needing, _needing_ to climax, the buzz of the ring becoming too much now. Atem understood the body language straight away, and slipped a hand between their bodies to carefully work the ring free, tossing it aside.

Barely moments after it was removed, Yugi's head pressed hard into the crook of Atem's neck and he screamed, jerking and spasming with the force of his orgasm. The hot, powerful splashes decorated them both, white on white, white on copper, and the sudden tightness clamping down on Atem sent shockwaves of pleasure down his spine. His thrusts became faster, grabbing Yugi's hips to bounce him up and down in time, and Yugi helped as much as he could, his strength not quite having left him yet.

Conversely, Atem's exhaustion had already begun to set in, and soon he slowed down, panting from tiredness rather than pleasure. When his hands fell away from Yugi's hips, his aibou's eyes grew wide with concern. "Keep going," Atem whispered, closing his own eyes.

"Oh…" Yugi lifted his hands up, away from Atem's neck, to rest them instead on his chest. "Trust me?"

Atem nodded silently, and Yugi pushed gently, letting Atem rest back against the pillows. Now he was the one in control, riding his Pharaoh with pleasurable ease. Having been satisfied himself, all that was left was to finish Atem off.

"Keep going," Atem groaned again. His hands crept back up, gripping Yugi's thighs as he moved. It was a position they didn't often use, but now both were wondering whether to use it more, because the noises that came from Atem were utterly heavenly to Yugi's ears, and the sensation of being dominated by his Submissive was, to Atem, something that shouldn't work, but did, and he loved it.

His control slipped away completely, and as he came, he cried out Yugi's name, cutting off the scene before it should have ended. But it was fine, it didn't matter. Yugi was cuddling into his chest now, breathing heavily, soaking in his body heat; neither truly cared about the mistake.

"Um, can I take these off now?" Yugi laughed, indicating his wrists. Atem smirked and worked them off, dropping them to the floor before gently removing the clamps as well. Yugi gave a little hiss and pressed the heels of his hands against the aggravated skin. "Jeez, those things make me sensitive."

"Are you alright?" Atem asked.

"I'm fine. I feel great. You look exhausted, Atem."

"I am," he replied, dropping back to the pillows and closing his eyes. "You're in better shape than me, it seems…Yugi, what do you need?"

"Nothing special tonight. Just you." Yugi smiled and pressed a fleeting kiss to Atem's brow before grabbing a damp cloth from the nightstand. He cleaned them both up carefully, then flicked off the lamp on his side of the bed and clambered under the covers with Atem. "That was wonderful," he sighed, cuddling back into Atem's chest. "We've never done it that gently before."

"You liked it?"

"Yeah. When we planned it, I wasn't sure how it would work out, if I'm honest. But it worked, it really did. Can we do it like that again sometime?"

Atem gave a quiet chuckle. "Of course. Anything for you."

"I got worried for a second there. I thought you were going to pass out on me. Normally it's me that does that." Yugi echoed Atem's laughter. "Are you the one that needs aftercare tonight?"

"No…just a good night's sleep."

"That makes two of us then." Yugi reached up, stroking Atem's loose black locks. "I love you, Atem."

"And I love you, aibou." Atem rolled onto his side and captured Yugi's lips in a soft kiss. "To think that four years ago, I thought it was all over. That I could pass on, and that would be that. But…it seems that some stories were made to be continued. And my story continued where it left off…with you, in my arms, in my heart. I couldn't be happier."

Yugi's eyes softened, and he couldn't resist plucking more kisses from Atem's lips. "The wedding has made you even soppier than usual."

"You don't like it?"

"Shut up, I love it."

The light faded and died outside, bringing the room ever closer to pitch darkness, but inside their hearts, their fires burned brightly with the deep love they shared. Bright enough to chase away the shadows and light the darkest corners of their minds.

It was perfection. All they needed. Atem and Yugi, bound forever, no Egyptian shadow magic between them this time…just warm bodies, soft kisses, roaming hands. As their hearts beat as one, so too did their fires synchronise.

"What was it you always called me, aibou?" Atem asked quietly.

" _Mou hitori no boku,"_ Yugi replied, half-asleep already.

"That's right…and so it shall always be. Puzzle or no Puzzle, with or without my body, I will always be your other self." Atem drew Yugi closer to his chest, stroking his hair and kissing his brow. "I will not let you go again, my love."


	21. Chapter 21

_We have reached the end! Thank you to everyone who stuck through with me. I have really,_ really _enjoyed writing this one, it brought back with a smack round the face just why I love this series so much and reignited my passion for writing as a whole. If I can find some time inbetween my university and placement hours (I'm a student midwife), I will be doing my best to bring you some more work - I have many more ideas floating around my head, mostly thiefshipping but some deathshipping in there too and the aforementioned further exploration of blindshipping BDSM._

 _Also, I must confess, though I write a lot of Yami Bakura smut and he's totally gay in my headcanons, I have actually had a mad crush on him for close to a decade._

 _I am terrible. xD_

 _But anyway, again, thank you so much for sticking with me! Please feel free to drop me a message if you want to chat, or you can request my social media or email address. I love speaking to those who have enjoyed my work._

* * *

It was past midnight when Marik, Ryou and Bakura tumbled out of a taxi and through their front door, with much giggling, pushing and groping. The wedding celebrations at Seto's mansion were continuing well into the night, but if Marik hadn't dragged them all home, Ryou, Bakura and Reina would have carried on their shot contest until one of them was flat on the floor.

Marik felt reasonably fine, but Bakura was hopelessly drunk, and Ryou wasn't far behind. The two white-haired males clung to each other, laughing, stealing kisses whenever they came close enough. They tried to pull Marik in, but he slapped their hands away with a smirk, shoving them towards the sofa. "You two are terrible," he chided. "Sit down, you need something to soak up all that alcohol!"

"No, we don't," Bakura grinned as he sat down. He was in much better shape than when he had been drunk at Yugi's house, but he was still distinctly ruffled, his tie loose and the buttons on his suit jacket done up askew. Ryou was in a similar state, collapsing on Bakura with a helpless giggle. His reading glasses were on and they sat lopsided on his nose, becoming even more crooked when Bakura yanked him fully into his lap to kiss him.

Marik resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, but he would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy the show. He left them to it, retreating to the kitchen while firing off a quick text to Reina to say they had got home safely, before grabbing a bread knife from a drawer and slicing up a large sourdough loaf sat on the counter. Ryou's giggles and Bakura's nonchalant speech drifted in from the living room as Marik toasted the many slices, and he couldn't hold back his affectionate smile at their banter. _I never would have thought those two could be anything other than enemies, but that was so long ago now. They've lit up each other's' lives, and mine too._

He buttered the stack of slices for Ryou and Bakura, and drizzled olive oil on his own, setting them on a plate. With a slice already held in his mouth, he brought the plate through to the living room, where he found Ryou still in Bakura's lap, nuzzling his neck lovingly. Bakura's hands were wound securely into Ryou's shaggy hair, stroking and tugging, both men uttering contented noises of bliss. "Hey, you horny devils," Marik chuckled, setting the plate down on the coffee table. "Eat some of this. You barely touched anything at the reception."

Ryou broke away from Bakura and looked down at the plate, mouth opening in an "O" of surprise before he reached down to grab several slices. "Ooh! Thank you, Marik. I'm starving."

"Do you mind?!" Bakura growled, shoving Ryou off. "I could do without toast crumbs down my shirt."

"Take it off then," Marik suggested.

"…Okay, you got me there." Bakura's fingers fumbled over the buttons of his jacket, struggling to remove the heavy black fabric. Marik set aside his toast to help him while Ryou undid his tie. "Hey, I can do this myself!" Bakura protested, swatting at the pair.

"You're drunk, you need my help," Ryou sang.

"You're drunk too, _habibi,"_ Marik pointed out.

"Nope!"

"Yep."

"Nope!" Bakura joined in.

Marik sighed. "Oh, lord. You two drive me up the wall. You're lucky I love you!"

The wedding reception had been very enjoyable, and Marik had relished being able to be close to both his lovers without judgement from his peers. For the most part, he stuck with Reina, touching up her makeup and letting her do the same to him, then Atem played a few card games with him. The whole time, Yugi had watched with a strangely impassive look on his face and barely spoke, but by that point, Marik had had a few drinks and didn't think anything of it. Of course, Atem won each time, and drew a considerable crowd of wedding guests to watch the now world-famous former Pharaoh grind Marik's Life Points into the dust.

Later, when the festivities well and truly kicked in, he dragged Ryou up for a dance, then he joined in with Mai and Merel when Ryou got embarrassed and ran off to hide behind a laughing Bakura. That was when the shot contest started. Nobody had ever seen Bakura act so amiable towards someone who was close to Seto before, but he and Reina got on like a house on fire once they'd thrown a few vodkas down their necks. He ended up teaching her some of his choice Middle Egyptian insults before their speech melded into an incoherent mess of Japanese and English as they got more and more drunk. Marik had a sneaking suspicion that Reina would be calling Seto "consort of a camel" for a long time to come.

Ryou was starting to look tired now, rubbing his eyes and yawning, so Bakura stood and pulled him off towards the bedroom, leaving Marik to clear up and retreat to the bathroom to wash his face and clean his teeth. The minute the bedroom door closed, he heard laughter, followed by soft moaning. "I thought you were tired!" Marik yelled, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "You bastards, don't get started without me!"

"Get your ass in here!" Bakura shouted.

"Fuck you! I need to clean my face! Tell Ryou to stop whatever the hell he's doing to you!"

"Ha, like hell!"

 _Insufferable pair of idiots,_ Marik thought affectionately, scrubbing at his face with hazelnut oil, following up with foaming cleanser. He dried off with a towel, shook his hair back and sauntered from the bathroom, barging the bedroom door open with his hip.

Their room had become an elaborate mishmash of everything the three lovers liked, and it so obviously did not work well together, but they didn't care. Tie-dye scarves and wooden beaded jewellery hung over the several lamps dotted about the room, giving a multi-coloured glow to the walls; that, of course, was Bakura. Both he and Ryou had evidence of their obsession for Monster World everywhere, little figurines and half-completed character sheets stacked on every available surface. The antique vanity table in the corner was the only surface bare of their craft, and that was where Marik kept his makeup and jewellery. He wasn't as materialistic as the other two, but he had taken the decorating into his own hands, painting the bedroom walls royal purple and accenting with gold borders.

Their four-poster bed was the centrepiece of the room, and Marik's favourite piece of furniture. It was massive, wide enough to accommodate all three of them and then some, dressed in lavender silk sheets and the canopy draped with soft white cotton curtains. Ryou had chosen the bed when they went shopping, and Marik was glad he did, because the drapes reminded him of Ryou's hair whipping around his face during a stiff breeze.

But what could be better than the bed?

Bakura and Ryou, of course. And at that moment, Bakura was leaning back on one arm at the foot of the bed, running his free hand through Ryou's shaggy locks as the paler man knelt before him, licking and sucking on his cock eagerly. Ryou only wore his shirt, the buttons undone and sleeves rolled up, Bakura shirtless with his trousers yanked down just enough for Ryou to gain access. Grunts and growls of pleasure rumbled in Bakura's tanned chest as he jerked his hips, willing Ryou to go deeper.

Marik just watched from the doorway, smirking. There was something just so utterly sexy about watching his lovers pleasure each other. They all gave each other lashings of attention both in the bedroom and out of it, and nobody was ever truly bothered if one person was left out partially or completely during their intimacy. Sometimes one would want to just sit back and observe, maybe film if they were feeling extra naughty. It was all part of the fun of their three-way relationship, and it worked for them.

But Marik wanted in, and judging by the doe eyes Ryou was casting his way, they wanted him in too. Marik approached the bed, carelessly tugging off his clothes and throwing them aside. He joined Bakura on the bed and pulled him in for a deep, slow kiss, savouring the feel of the fellow Egyptian's tongue sliding against his own. Bakura murmured in breathless Middle Egyptian against his lips, and Marik responded in turn, running his own hands through Ryou's hair so he didn't feel too left out in their affection. Ryou just giggled against Bakura's shaft, pressing fluttering kisses up the length and dabbing his tongue out across the sensitive head. "Ahh, fuck, Ryou…" Bakura gasped, closing his eyes. "Dammit, that's good…"

Ryou flicked his deep brown eyes up to glance at Marik, now kissing Bakura's neck and stroking his chest. "Marik," he said softly, "you can blame this on the booze later, but, um…do you want to try switching?"

"Huh?" Marik frowned at Ryou. "What do you mean?"

"He means he wants to fuck you," Bakura laughed, pushing Ryou back and scooting up the bed, tugging his remaining clothing off as he went. "Let's face it, we've been together nearly a year and you're the only one who hasn't bottomed yet."

Marik felt his face flushing at the thought. It wasn't that he hadn't considered it at least once, but he liked being in control, and relinquishing that made him a little nervous. Nevertheless, he wanted to please his lovers, and goodness knows they must have been holding out a long time for him. So, mind racing, he gave a shy nod. "Okay. I'll try."

Ryou's face lit up in a wide smile. "We'll be gentle with you, promise." He reached out, taking Marik's hand and stumbling to his feet, still unsteady from alcohol. He tumbled onto the bed beside Bakura, bringing Marik with him and squealing when the Egyptian landed on top of him. "You're heavy!" he laughed, batting at Marik's chest.

"You love it," Marik whispered, kissing down Ryou's neck. Ryou's laughter faded into gentle groans and his hips rocked upwards into Marik's. Bakura lay beside them, dragging his fingers over Ryou's pale skin, following the path of his scars. Marik frowned and pulled back to watch Bakura's movements before slapping his hand away. "Stop that," he said quietly.

"No…it's okay," Ryou smiled. "I don't mind them now."

"Still…" Marik pursed his lips.

"Something we all have in common," Bakura whispered. "Don't you find that strange?" He touched the jagged scar under his eye thoughtfully. "Your back, Marik…Ryou's arm and his self-harm scars. They're ugly and beautiful at the same time, and sometimes I wish we never had any of them, but then I'd be asking for you to be different, and fuck no, I don't want anything about either of you to change. So we might as well learn to find peace with them."

"I have," Ryou said. His own hand traced Bakura's scar, the pads of his fingers no more than a whisper against his dark skin. "When I cut, I was in such a dark place, Kura. I didn't know what to do with myself. If Marik hadn't come along and saved me from that life, I think I would have been dead before the year was out. He held me together until you came along, and then you held us both. Life is strange indeed…but I'm so glad…so, so glad…to have you both in my life."

Marik felt his eyes well up with tears at Ryou's sweet words. _He's such a darling. A precious angel. Neither of us deserve him. But all three of us, we're rough and damaged, and we need each other. Fate had some really fucked up ideas when it decided that we should be together, but I love Ryou, I love Kura. Nothing else matters…just them._

Ryou wiped his tears away and kissed his lips, once, twice, three times, over and over till he was moaning in bliss. "I love you," Ryou whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, _habibi,"_ Marik smiled, feeling like his heart might burst with adoration for the beautiful young man beneath him.

Bakura watched the touching scene with his usual smirk, shaking his head. "You soppy idiots," he muttered. "Stop gazing into each other's eyes, you were supposed to be fucking Marik, hikari."

"Ah, yes." With a deft twist, Ryou flipped Marik over, pinning him to the cool silk sheets.

"You two are stupidly lovey-dovey and horny when you're drunk," Marik grinned.

"Damn right," Bakura growled. He claimed Marik's mouth hungrily while Ryou worked his way down his sculpted body with eager lips and tongue. Marik moaned into Bakura's mouth, every trace of Ryou's tongue making him shiver. The attention they lavished on him was electrifying and he craved more.

Ryou pulled a bottle of lube out from under the mattress and slicked a single finger with it. "Ready?" he asked Marik. His lavender orbs snapped open and fixed firmly on Ryou's questioning gaze. He gave a small nod, trying his hardest not to tense up, knowing he'd just make it uncomfortable for himself, but when Ryou began to gently massage his finger round him, he gasped and pressed his head back into the mattress. _It's…it's good. I didn't think something so simple could be – oh, fuck!_

Ryou had slowly slipped his finger in, and then waited, letting Marik adjust. _Oh, I'm…not sure about this. They_ like _having this done to them?_ Marik gritted his teeth, clutching at Bakura's arm. "Relax," Bakura murmured, petting his hair. "It gets better."

"It's _weird!"_

"I know. Give it a minute."

Ryou just smiled up at him, waiting patiently. After a few more moments, the peculiar fullness began to dissipate, and Marik gave another nod, signalling that Ryou could continue. He did, carefully and with great deliberation, taking his time. It still felt a little alien to Marik, but he began to relax into the motions and leaned his head back, exhaling a heavy breath. Ryou looked pleased that his love was starting to enjoy his touch, and soon added another finger. Marik clenched and gasped, forcing himself to breathe deeply. "Careful, hikari," Bakura said quietly, "don't hurt him."

"It doesn't hurt," Marik muttered. "It's just still weird."

Bakura chuckled. "You'll get used to it. Why do you think Ryou screams when you take him? Believe me, it's good." He slid his fingers down Marik's stomach and teased them over his erection. "Hikari, you know what to do."

"Yep," Ryou nodded, his eyes lighting up.

Marik didn't quite know what he did, but he felt the fingers inside him hook and twist, and sudden pleasure exploded up his spine in spasmodic waves that had him crying out. "W-What the hell was that?" he whispered hoarsely, before another wave of pleasure assaulted him. His throat began to feel raw from the noises that poured out in a constant stream, but it was _good,_ really good.

Ryou slid his fingers out halfway to add another splash of lubrication, and this time, when he pushed back in, it was slicker, smoother, much more comfortable. Bakura lay on his side next to Marik and helped him unwind further, sucking slowly at the head of his cock and running a hand up and down his toned stomach. Marik grabbed Bakura's thigh and moaned, almost overcome with sheer pleasure. His two white-haired lovers were worshipping his body and it was driving him mad with lust. But he knew that Ryou wouldn't take him yet, so he settled for pulling Bakura's lower half closer and returning the favour on the thief's stiffened length. The resulting groan around his own cock, and Ryou's rapturous gaze as he watched them work, instantly made the slight neck cramp worth it.

Finally, Ryou deemed Marik sufficiently stretched out, though he couldn't resist briefly joining in with Bakura's efforts, licking along Marik's sac and perineum with a playful smirk. "How should we do this?" he asked Bakura.

Bakura pulled his mouth off Marik, lips twisted in a thoughtful expression. "Put him on all fours," he said after a moment. "Then I can take you too."

"Sounds good." Ryou giggled, giving Bakura a brief kiss. "You have the sexiest imagination, Kura."

 _Gods, I'm nervous,_ Marik thought as they helped manoeuvre him into position. Ryou and Bakura did this all the time like it was nothing new to them – which, technically, it wasn't – but with this part of him being virgin, he couldn't help the flutter of nerves in his stomach. Yet Ryou was so gentle with him, so patient, that it was hard to believe he was almost out of his mind from alcohol. His hands felt soft and comforting as they roved over Marik's bronzed skin, relaxing him. "You definitely want to do this?" Ryou asked.

Marik let out an impatient huff and dropped his head to the mattress, resting it on his bent arms. "No backing out now," he grinned. "Come on, honey. Make me scream the way I do to you."

"Hmmm…a challenge. I accept." Marik heard the lid of the lube being opened again, and a soft gasp from Ryou that told him Bakura was the one applying it on him. Then he felt the hot press of Ryou's cock against his entrance and he let out his own gasp, arching his back before he'd even begun to press in. "Easy there, I haven't done anything yet," Ryou laughed.

"He's eager," Bakura whispered. "Ryou, hurry. I can't take much more of this."

With a swift push, Ryou slid inside, and Marik balled his fists in the sheets and choked on his gasp. It tingled and burned and sent delicious shivers up his spine all at the same time, and it was good, and he wanted _more._ "Ryou," he moaned, unable to stop his hips from rocking upwards and back. "Oh gods, Ryou, more, please…"

"Holy fuck, Marik!" Ryou gasped. "You're so tight! So – _ahhh!"_

Ryou's hips gave a violent jerk forwards and Marik heard Bakura chuckle darkly. He craned his head back over his shoulder to see Bakura kissing along Ryou's pale shoulders as he prepared his hikari a little rougher than he normally would. Their dark-skinned thief looked desperately aroused and ready to burst at any moment. When Ryou was ready and Bakura pushed inside, the blissful shout that Ryou uttered was one of the most beautiful things Marik had ever heard.

Marik quickly realised why Bakura was more partial these days to be the one on the receiving end. _This is…oh gods, it's amazing!_

He dug his hands into the sheets and moaned loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure. Ryou's thrusts were paced and careful, but Bakura's were impatient, slamming Ryou deeper into Marik every time he drove home. "D-Damn, Kura," Ryou whispered, "we were supposed to be gentle with him."

"Fuck gentle," Bakura growled back. "Don't you dare slow down."

Ryou didn't slow down. His passion got the better of him and he began to time his movements with Bakura's. True to his word, he made Marik scream like never before, made his body react in ways he never thought it would. He spasmed so powerfully that the tightness around Ryou's cock, combined with the sharp thrusts from Bakura against his prostate, soon catapulted him into orgasm, the pale young man collapsing over Marik's mutilated back with a deep sigh. "I'm so done," he groaned, clinging to Marik's hips. "Kura, you take over."

"Gladly." Bakura slid back and pulled a panting Ryou with him, then grabbed Marik and flipped him onto his back. Marik grinned up at him and lifted his hips in a welcoming gesture; Bakura took the hint and slammed inside him roughly. Ryou pulled himself up and watched them with wide eyes, mesmerised.

"Harder," Marik gasped, digging his knees into Bakura's sides and tangling his fingers in his hair. "Gods, _habibi!_ Harder!"

It felt so wonderful, Bakura pressed up close and pouring out all his energy into every single thrust, the deep growls rumbling in his chest and _oh, sweet gods - ! –_ the slick hand gripping his cock and jerking fast. Marik couldn't last, too overwhelmed in his ecstasy, and he spilled over Bakura's fingers with another scream. Bakura followed soon after, coming to rest with his head nestled in the crook of Marik's neck, breathing heavily in hot puffs against his skin.

"I'm, uh, going to be sore in the morning, aren't I?" Marik laughed shakily. Bakura laughed softly into his neck in response, and Ryou fluttered gentle kisses along Marik's brow. He gave Bakura's shoulder a little push to get him to pull back, and then he cleaned them all up before yanking the covers back and disappearing under them, yawning. "What, no post-sex cuddles?" Marik grinned. "You're cold, Ryou."

"I'm drunk and I'm going to have a massive hangover," he muttered, "let me sleep now."

"You sound like Kura."

Shut up and one of you cuddle me already."

Even Bakura smiled at that. Marik tumbled in beside Ryou and their thief wedged himself between them, pulling them both close with an arm each. Marik sighed happily, snuggling into Bakura's warm chest. "That was amazing, guys," he murmured. "I think I still prefer how we usually do it, but I don't mind switching every now and then."

"Sure thing," Ryou yawned, a little smile flickering over his pretty face.

"Works for me," Bakura said. He turned his head to the side, kissing Marik. "Love you, Marik." Then to the other side, kissing Ryou. "Love you, Ryou."

Ryou's eyes snapped open and Marik raised his head, gaping in shock. "Did you…just…?" Ryou whispered, eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes, and I swear to Osiris that if you tell _anyone,_ I will disembowel the both of you and feed your entrails to the crows for breakfast."

"Ah, there he is," Marik laughed. "I thought we lost him for a second."

"Shut the fuck up."

 _"Hayati_ , he said he loves us! Quick, we have to smother him in kisses while we have the excuse that he asked for it!"

And that's how they ended up, pinning Bakura down into the bed and peppering his skin with enthusiastic kisses, and while Bakura squirmed, growled and batted at them feebly, he didn't complain. The quick kisses gave way to longer, deeper ones, and while Marik mulled over Bakura's long-awaited declaration, he realised he could have gone forever without hearing it. Their thief always was better with his actions than his words, while Ryou had enough affection and love in his little toe for a thousand people. Every mortal fibre of sense should have screamed that their relationship was a ridiculous mistake, that they'd never mesh together, never understand each other…but they did.

 _It's perfect. Everything is perfect._

 _Finally…finally, I can say my life has the meaning that I want._

Afterwards, when Ryou passed out into a drunken stupor, Bakura and Marik remained awake, holding each other and tracing their hands gently over bare skin. A soft, satisfied glow resonated in Bakura's eyes, something they rarely saw in him. "Still think what we have is fucked up to hell, _habibi?"_ Marik whispered.

Bakura kissed him, slow, decadent, full of love. "No," he whispered back. "I'd have naught else."

"You meant it? You love us?"

"More than anything in this godforsaken world."

"Still wouldn't marry us though?"

"Fuck off with your marriage bullcrap!"

"I'm joking."

"I know."

Marik petted Bakura's chest, feeling the steady pounding of his heart beneath his ribs. "Are you happy? Are you grateful that you came back? You suffered so much at the start, but now that it's been almost a year, how do you feel?"

"I…" Bakura closed his violet eyes, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm…content. The way things are…it's good. It's so fucking good I don't understand why me of all people deserves to experience it. But I won't complain, not now. I lost too much in the past to risk throwing it all away again. If this isn't what happiness is, then I don't know what is."

"I love it when you talk like this, Kura."

"…Shut up, Ishtar."

"Mm…whatever." Marik removed his hand and kissed where it had lain. "I still love you."

An amused chuckle was his reply. "Yeah…I love you too."

 _What we have…can't be put into words. If I even tried to explain it, I'd be rambling on forever. All we need to know is it's here, and it's not pure, it's not chaste, it's not even conventional by any stretch. But I don't care. As long I have these two, there's nothing in this world that could ever hurt me again._

 _Ryou…_

 _Bakura…_

 _Thank you._


End file.
